


Polar

by kazoolakazuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Eventual Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/M, Minor Mai/Zuko, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoolakazuko/pseuds/kazoolakazuko
Summary: "Hello again, Handsome.""Will you quit calling me that!?"Or–In which a runaway water bender crosses paths with the banished prince way too many times.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 139
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Kyoshi Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic on here so I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attached is a playlist i made for this story if anyone is interested!

[Story playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/57tItlSdvg4cipD5jibO8K?si=7oqHfg4nRZG3kOdfgrjKBg)

* * *

Akira was no stranger to breaking the rules. How else would she have ended up on Kyoshi island instead of the cool atmosphere of the poles? Of course, she was glad she didn't have to wear her heavy fur coat anymore, even though she much preferred it to the green garments that Suki had once forced her into. But on the island, there was no need to go against rules or laws.

Now, she wasn't a Kyoshi warrior. But, she had the training and strength to be one. She spent her days practicing her bending, an art form that was forbidden to be used by someone of her nature. Meaning, females weren't allowed the luxury. Her nights were spent with Suki, who always seemed to be on watch.

Of course, she missed her friends back home. Yue, her best friend, and light in her life hadn't seen her since she fled last year. Koto, another good friend who she had grown up picking on, was another soul that her heart yearned for.

Suki and the other warriors were her friends now. They always greeted her in passing, even hung out sometimes. But, she was closest to the girl who offered to teach her self defense in the first place. Exploring the world had opened Akira's eyes to the wrong ways of the Northern Water Tribe.

Her father, arraigned for her hand in marriage with a warrior named Nadik. He was an egotistical man much like his friend Hahn, but he did teach her the basics of water bending when she had asked.

Currently, Akira found herself in the middle of a problem. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb in her blue off shoulder tunic and dark gray leggings, and ended up being grabbed by a Fire Navy soldier as she was walking back to the dojo where her friends were.

She had done nothing wrong, going about her business as per usual. Whoever wanted her thought she had some information. Suki had taught her how to break out of the hold they had her in, drilling it into her head numerous times. But, she was in a playful mood and didn't mind letting them think she was weak for the moment.

The soldier brought her to a man, a _boy_ really, who she instantly sized up. He was taller than her, what was left of his hair pulled back into a ponytail. His gold eyes would have been pretty if not for the angry look behind them. One side of his face held a scar, one she could've healed when it was a fresh wound.

Burn aside, she couldn't deny that with his strong features, he was a _looker_. The bald head and Phoenix tail was slightly off-putting, but if you looked past it, he was definitely attractive.

"Well, hello there handsome," Akira smirked, glancing to her left to see they were close enough to the water, that she could bend it with the twist of her hand.

His gaze faltered and heart rose to his cheeks. This was not the girl he was looking for. No, this girl was his age. Her long brown hair was pulled over her shoulders in intricate braids. Her odd blue, slightly gold eyes looked innocent, unwavering and unafraid. The girl with the avatar had smooth, flawless skin. This one had scars that kissed her cheek and ran down her jaw. She didn't even have on shoes, as if she had known this place well enough to walk around barefoot. She also was much more bold than the girl from the South. He could tell that much by how she spoke and carried herself.

"This isn't her!" He snapped, causing the soldier to loosen his grip ever so slightly.

Now was her chance to run and fight.

Akira threw her head back and butted the soldier, causing him to stumble and release her. She made a big swooping motion with her arms before turning her body and dropping them both to her hips. The boy and the other men where knocked to the ground.

"Send a messenger hawk if you ever want to chat!" She smirked down at the boy.

Turning sharply on her heel, she stepped onto the water, and used it to push herself to the Kyoshi Warriors. She was taken aback by Suki kissing a boy dressed just like her on the cheek. The boy took off, getting on to the back of a large sky bison. She watched in awe as it took off in the air, missing how a girl stared back down at her in amazement at the bending she just witnessed.

"Thank Kyoshi, you're alright!" Suki exclaimed upon seeing her friend.

Akira smiled sadly as she noticed that a good majority of the village was on fire, "Of course. I was trained by the best. Now, we have a mess to clean up don't we?"  
  


The water bender wasted no time putting out the fires and making sure the folk were alright. It was the least she could do before she moved on. The villagers of the island had welcomed her with open arms, you know after they had cleared supsicion of her being a Fire Nation spy. Suki had given her a set of metal fans like the Warriors used, telling her she was welcome to come back anytime. She would treasure the fans, and maybe even use them to help with her bending as Kyoshi once did.

Akira gave her friend a hug, knowing it would probably be a long while before she came back. There was so much more the world had to offer than the small island, which had been her home for the past few months. She wasn't ready for goodbyes, but she was ready for new beginnings. She was ready to learn what had been denied to her for her whole life.


	2. The Smelly Sandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira runs into Zuko once again, this time she helps him find Uncle Iroh.

Akira came to a stop in the port town of Shimsom Big Island. She was worn out from surfing the water and needed a break before continuing on towards wherever she felt like going. Maybe Ba Sing Se, which was a safe haven for all, especially since she was technically on the run, a deserter of her people. With a sigh, she pulled the straps of her rucksack tighter and headed into the woods. The Water Tribe girl had no money for a room, let alone food. But, thanks to her training, she wouldn't need it.

She could live off the land.

That was, if she wasn't taken by earth or fire benders. She could hear a voice yelling in the distance, causing her to roll her eyes as she recognized it. It was the angry Fire Nation boy from a few days ago. How did he end up here of all places? How did she end up in his general vicinity _again_?

With a sigh, she walked towards the noise, gathering that his uncle had been taken.

"Looks like a landslide," the same soldier that had grabbed her states, neither one of them noticing that they had been snuck up on and that Akira was now between them.

"Land doesn't slide uphill," She pointed out. Both men jumped, Zuko instantly shooting a flame her way. Easily, she pulled water from her pouch and deflected it.

Zuko glared at her holding up a hand full of flames, "You again? Shouldn't you be with the Avatar? Where is he?"

She rose an eyebrow in genuine confusion, "As far as I knew the Avatar was gone? Anyway, is that how you greet someone that wants to help?"

Once again, he was at a loss for words. She wanted to help him? What reason would she have for that? After all, Fire Nation had the biggest fight with the Water Tribe.

"Why would you want to help us?"

She shrugged, "Maybe I just want to spend time with _you_ , Pretty Boy."

His face fell, and he turned away from her to hide his blush, not liking how her words made him feel, " _No_. I don't know you or what real reason you have for wanting to help."

With a smirk, she stepped into his line of sight again, "I'm Akira, I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. I ran away from home and have no friends. I want to help because I'm decent human being. Now, you know me!"

Zuko grunted in frustration, snapping out a hesitant approval. He figured that even if he told her 'no', that she'd still tag along. His anger left as quickly as at it came. Her words finally ringing in his ears. She was from the Northern Tribe. No wonder he hadn't seen her in the smaller village when he first found the Avatar. She really had no idea of who he was. She had no clue about the Avatar.

The small group began walking, Akira instantly spotting the trail the earthbenders had left. Zuko fell into step beside her, making sure she didn't try anything stupid.

"I told you my name," she spoke up, leading them out of the woods and onto a dirt footpath. "It's only fair if you tell me yours."

He glanced to her, "I'm Zuko."

Raising a brow, she kept walking. He didn't tell her his rank, which she thought odd. From what little she knew of the Fire Nation, aside from the fact that they had waged war, was that they were all about honor. Then again, the tribe led sheltered lives. Who knew if any of her information was even correct. She figured it had to have some truth.

Maybe that's why his head was shaved with just the stupid ponytail remaining. He'd lost his honor somehow.

Akira had lost whatever honor she had the day she left her betrothal necklace in the middle of the citadel, where she knew her father would see it. She'd broken rules, traditions, all to get out. The blue eyed girl would be more than someone's healing wife. She'd be a part of something big.

"Tell me about this Avatar," She spoke again. "I mean, if you want to."

Another side glance towards her. He thought it was weird that she was being so...nice. She had no reason to be. If anything, she should be afraid. But, even when he aimed fire at her, she didn't flinch. Maybe if he humored her then she'd stop being so nosey.

"I was banished by my father," he told her in a low voice. "He told me I could only come back if I found the Avatar and then my honor would be restored."

Akira frowned, "Forgive me if I'm over stepping or being offensive. But, have you considered that maybe he's set you on an impossible journey?"

Zuko clenched his fists. No, he'd never considered that, and he probably never would. He had to have faith in his father, in himself. To think otherwise would be treasonous. His father was doing this to teach him respect. That’s all.

"My father threw ice at me," she sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from him. She absentmindedly touched the scars on her jaw. "He's not my real dad, just a sour old man, but the only one I ever knew. It was an accident, he was trying to stop me from leaving. But, I have a constant reminder of what happened, and I'll never go back. Even though I miss him."

His stomach churned. This was a lesson his Uncle Iroh had been trying to teach him since they left. She just so happened to be opening his more to the thought, without even meaning to. Zuko didn't even want to think about why she had a bigger impact on him than Uncle.

"Hey, do you recognize this?" She asked, running up to a sandal that was haphazardly lying in the dirt.

Zuko crouched down and sniffed it, causing her to raise her eyebrow, "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh."

He kept the sandal, but Akira didn't question it. She couldn't help but wonder why he left his shoe behind. Some people were bothered by being barefoot, she wasn't. She still had them tucked into her rucksack. For her, with almost no training, she found it easier to glide across the water without shoes. It was as if she was more connected. Some earthbenders felt the same with the Earth, but Fire Nation had no reason to go barefoot.

It wasn't too much longer before they found Zuko's uncle. He pulled ahead of her, seeing that his uncle was laying on a boulder, his wrists bound by chains. The earthbenders were about to drop an equal sized rock on him.

Zuko sprung into action, kicking the giant rock out of the way. Akira watched in surprise when Zuko lifted his foot and broke the chains with his heel. It was a strength she'd never seen before.

"Excellent form Prince Zuko," His uncle complimented with a grin.

Her eyebrows shot up. He was a _prince_? That must have meant his father was the Fire Lord. It made sense. Fire Lords banished people, not regular dads.

The earthbenders declared they were outnumbered, which they then shot stones their way. Akira took the cap off her water skin, releasing the water in a whip. She took out the stones that came from behind, drawing the attention of both sides.

She redirected the water to then take out the earthbenders. Zuko nodded in her direction before he turned to his uncle, telling him to put on some clothes.

As the water was placed back in her pouch, she approached the two.

"That was very kind of you," Iroh exclaimed with gratitude. "Not every day a Water Tribe warrior helps Fire Nation."

Akira placed her fist against her palm, curling her fingers over her closed hand. She bowed deeply before bidding them both farewell.

"Wait!" Iroh called out. "How would you like to join us?"

  
Zuko clenched his fists.  
  


The teenage girl laughed without even thinking about the offer, "Won't that look odd to your passing ships? Thank you for the offer, but I'm best on my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of rough, but it will get better!


	3. Bato & The Water Bending Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finally gets to meet the water-bender from Kyoshi Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments!

It had been quite sometime since Akira last saw Zuko and his uncle. Instead she found herself in a Southern Water Tribe camp, healing an injured man named Bato. She had helped him and his crew fend off a Fire Nation attack, but Bato was hurt severely.

Hakoda, the Chief of this tribe, was thankful that she had been there, being reminded of his two kids back home. She wasn't much older than his eldest child, and she could crack a joke like him.

She promised that once she had Bato as good as new, she'd escort him to the rendezvous point once they received the location.

After a healing session, the injured man set out for the nearest market to get produce for dinner. He insisted he could do it himself. She learned that Bato was a kind man, ready for the war to be over. He was driven and would do anything for his tribe.

Akira learned from the short time they spent together that the Southern Tribe was struggling. They had asked their sister tribe for help, but they hid behind their walls and fog instead. Instead of spending time on Kyoshi Island, she could've been helping the women of the Southern tribe. It made her feel bad and clueless about the world.

"I never thought a Northerner would be this far out," Bato had told her during their first healing session. "We can't even get them to help rebuild."

Akira had sighed, "They're stuck in their ways. It's why I left. I've been gone for a year. The second one to leave if I remember correctly. My healing instructor, Yugoda told me of her friend that ran from an arraigned marriage. She wasn't meant to inspire me, but she did."

Bato had given her a warm smile, "No one in the world can stop you from what your heart desires."

It was getting dark and once Bato returned, he had some visitors with him. At the sight of her, the only girl within the small group gasped.

"You're the waterbender from Kyoshi Island!"

Akira gave her a small smile, introducing herself to who she soon learned were Hakoda's children, and that their friend, Aang, is the Avatar. Maybe Zuko wasn't so crazy after all. The Avatar was actually back.

"Aang, we don't need to go to the North Pole anymore," Katara told the boy with tattoos excitedly. "She could help! I mean, if she wants to."

Akira held up her hands and let out a soft laugh, "I am no master, Katara. I won't be able to train the Avatar. He'll have to learn from Master Pakku."

She tried not to cringe when she spoke his name.

Katara's face fell, "Well, would you mind teaching us what you do know?"

Akira nodded, happy to teach the girl what she knew. It would be a big middle finger to Pakku, who was set in his ways on not teaching women to bend. But, it never stopped her from sneaking off and spying on the lessons. Koto had shown her a hiding spot, but was too scared of the Master to teach her the smallest of moves.

After they ate dinner, Katara and Akira went down to the ocean. Aang stated he'd join when he could.

She showed Katara the basics, which she knew best. But, there was one move she wanted to teach her that she thought of herself, or at least she had never seen it before. It was something that had gotten her in trouble with Pakku when he found her in the citadel after hours.

Akira dug her heels into the stand, pulling the water apart and then up. Even though the movements were smooth, Katara couldn't see where she was going with it. The older bender drew the water together in a circular motion, creating a hurricane. Before it got too out of hand, she pushed it back, releasing it in the middle of the sea.

"You don't need to be that dramatic," Akira rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, realizing she got a little carried away. "But, try making a little one."

Katara nodded, attempting to create a small version of what she had just seen. She wasn't successful, mainly due to Aang as he jumped in with an upbeat greeting.

Akira gave him a small smile, leading him through the basics as well.

It was weird to be this close to the boy when she knew someone was after him. Sure, she wasn't close with that someone, but there was no denying that she was drawn to him. He was in her thoughts more often than she would like to admit. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to keep the prince safe. To defend him if need be.

Eventually, the group called it a night.

The next morning, a big fight between Sokka, Katara, and Aang broke out. Akira wasn't one for drama, so when the Chief's children said they'd go with Bato, Akira said her goodbyes.

"You aren't going with us? Or Aang?" Katara questioned.

Akira shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not my place too. Plus, I left my tribe for a reason. I don't plan on going back."

The younger girl nodded, slowly walking away with Bato. Akira turned towards the water, deciding that she would head towards Ba Sing Se. It would be the one place where she wasn't dragged into anyone's battles.

As she went on her way, she knew her journey wasn't going to be easy. But, as long as she had faith in herself, she could do what she set her mind to.

•••

Katara understood why Akira didn't want to come back. Not with their misogyny and their customs. That was loud and clear as she pulled water from the snow and whipped it at Master Pakku.

He bends the water out of the citadel's pools, wrapping them around both he and Katara as he told her that he wasn't going to hurt her. She glared, swinging her arm and breaking the loop. The blast of water hit Sokka, who loudly yelled out "OW!" as he was thrown back.

Katara countered with another water whip, running up an ice wall that Pakku threw out. She back flipped off of it, landing perfectly on the steps guardrail. She let ice overcome her feet, remembering how Akira dug her heels into the sand. She bent a huge wave of water out of the way, bringing it back to her as she created a smaller version of the hurricane that the older bender had showed her.

Pakku's eyes widened as Katara flung it toward him, "You can't knock me down!"

The spectators cheered, Aang being the loudest, “Go, Katara!”

She jumped off the guardrail, running for Pakku who threw up an ice wall. Liquifying it, the Southern Water Tribe girl threw several punches that the older man evaded easily.

He knocks her out of the way and into one of the water pools. Bringing up a block of ice, Katara sent thin, round discs towards him. One got close enough for him to see his astonished yet scared reflection in it. When he turned back to her, she launched a stream of water his way. Easily, he caught it and sent it back towards her.

It knocks her back, and she takes a moment to catch her breath. Her hair was coming out of its braid, her necklace barely hanging on.

"I'm impressed. You're an _excellent_ water bender," he complimented.

Katara stood, glaring at him, "You still won't teach me, will you?"

When his answer was still 'no', she let out a cry before charging towards him once again. She creates a rolling ice wave, one that Pakku evaded easily by jumping onto a column. He liquified the bottom of it, using the water to flow towards the girl.

Katara knocked him off, but the Master uses her whip and freezes it. He slides down and around her with ease. He knocks her down, her necklace finally breaking free. Pakku easily ends the fight once she ran towards him, turning water into ice shards. They fell perfectly around her, trapping her where she stood.

"This fight is over," he tells her as he walks away. She wiggles uncomfortably the ice prison.

He spies the necklace on the ground and picks it up, surprised to see the carving.

"This is my necklace."

Katara struggled to break free, unable to bend the ice around her, "No! It's not! It's _mine_! Give it back!"

"I made this necklace sixty years ago for the love of my life," he clasped his hand around it, remembering his betrothed's face perfectly. He lets Katara's ice prison turn back to water as he closes his eyes. "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry _you_?"

Master Pakku told her how he carved the necklace for her grandmother, that he thought they'd have a long and happy life, and that he loved her.

Even though Katara could hear the hurt in his voice, she didn't care. She was still angry, "But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arraigned marriage. She wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. Her and Akira both! It must have taken a lot of courage."

The girl's speech had Princess Yue in tears. The mention of her run away friend, plus the words of having courage to leave struck her deeply. She understood why Akira left now. She didn't love Nadik. But she didn't have a duty to her people like Yue did.

"You've run into my daughter," Pakku's voice dropped, causing Katara's eyes to widen in shock. He sounded even more upset about Akira than he did Kana. "That's where you learned that little trick from."

"Her's is actually a lot bigger than that," Sokka chimed in, being elbowed by Aang.

Yue took off, the younger boy telling his friend to go after her.

Pakku turned to face her, "I will teach you, as long as you promise to give Akira a message from me the next time you see her."

Katara bowed to him, accepting his offer. She just hoped their paths would cross again, so she wouldn't let him down.


	4. Kyoshi Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with the banished prince, who thinks a tank top isn’t enough coverage of a woman’s torso.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" A familiar voice caught Akira's attention as she made her way through an Earth Kingdom village. She frowned, looking over to the two who sat on the dirt with their backs up against a wall.

She walked over to the nearest stall, giving the last few coins she had in exchange for some fruit. Thanking the merchant, she walked over to the two men she had made acquaintance with.

"Handsome. Handsome's uncle. You two look like you've seen better days," She offered one of the melons to each of them.

"You again?" Zuko glared, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow us around?"

Akira quirked a brow as Iroh accepted the fruit, "I _haven't_ been following you. I'm headed to the big city. Ba Sing Se."

Iroh lit up with delight, "As are we! Im sure my nephew wouldn't mind having a companion his age traveling with us. Besides, we still owe you for helping with those earth benders!”

Zuko groaned, causing the girl to chuckle lowly as she lightly kicked the small hat full of coins, "Well, if we're traveling together, then this isn't enough. We need to put on a show."

"We aren't performers," Zuko snapped bitterly.

Akira ignored him, holding her hand out to Iroh. He took it, standing up as he began singing a song. She joined in, dancing around him. Zuko tried to pull his hat down further, being utterly embarrassed by the two. Their commotion caused onlookers, and in turn the people began to hand over their spare change.

Akira could work a crowd, especially once she incorporated water bending, as most of the Earth Kingdom folk had never seen it before. Not since Fire Nation taken all the benders in the South Pole.

The two performed all night, much to Zuko's annoyance. He couldn’t fathom why she wanted to join them, never stopping to think she was more than likely doing it to get under his skin. She was.

When Iroh finally decided to turn in and get comfy, the three of them found a cave to set up a campsite. Akria set up her tent, placing it next to the cave. As much as she enjoyed Iroh’s company, she wasn’t comfortable sleeping next to either him or Zuko.

She ducked inside, placing her bedroll down. She took off her tunic, exposing the cropped tank top she wore underneath. Just as the water-bender was about to get comfortable, the banished prince poked his head in the tent.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She questioned with a quirked brow.

Zuko glared, "It's a tent. Now c’mon, we're going to do something."

She shrugged, following him outside. He didn’t know what it was about her go-with-the-flow attitude that irked him, but it did. Why Akira put so much trust in him after just meeting him was something he didn’t like. If she could trust him and Iroh this easily, she could trust a worse person just the same.

The air had chilled, but she was unbothered. She'd face much colder climates her whole life. Often times she'd run around the North Pole, no jacket or shoes, and jump into the freezing canals. Koto always dared her to do so, mainly because he knew she'd do it and because Pakku had to chase her for hours to get her out.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He questioned, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I am dressed," Akira told him pointedly. "Maybe not how you prefer, but– _What on earth_ are you wearing?"

She had finally noticed he was in baggy dark green clothing, his hat gone. She also realized he no longer had his ponytail, and now his hair was growing evenly throughout his scalp. Hiding a grimace, Akira decided that she preferred the odd ponytail to his buzz cut.

"We can't go town to town, performing. The money you make gets spent on food. We'll hardly have any left for a boat fare," he explained. “And, ladies don’t dress like that.”

"Alright, fine with me. But, we could always take the Serpent's Pass to the city,” Akira smirked at what he was insinuating. He wanted to steal. His comment on her attire didn’t go unnoticed either. “I thought Fire Nation saw us as water rats or peasants instead of ladies or men.”

"What's that?" Zuko wondered as they walked back to the village they had just came from, asking about the Serpent’s pass. He would neither confirm or deny her statement on Fire Nation’s thoughts. They weren’t his, at least that’s not what he thought about her.

She explained what she had been told by Suki. That the Serpent's Pass was the most dangerous way into the city, but you didn't need a passport or money to go through. Of course, she didn't know anyone who had made it through successfully. She'd very much like to try.

Once they reached the village, Akira realized it was going to be too easy. The town was asleep, no one in sight. Off the bat, she noticed how Zuko grabbed a mask from a cart. She folded her arms over her chest, "Where's mine?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "Find one yourself!"

Akira huffed, grabbing a few supplies of her own. If there was one thing she had learned besides fighting from the Kyoshi Warriors, it was that makeup was a great cover.

She disappeared for a few moments, not missed by Zuko. She painted her face, which she could do blindly at this point. Unlike the makeup Kyoshi and her fighters wore, this make up was more Southern Water Tribe styled. A gray face, with blue eyes. Black lined the eye shadow, and her lips. All still in the way Kyoshi wore hers. 

If anything, she matched the Blue Spirit more than Kyoshi. Zuko almost jumped in fright when she came back looking different. She pulled a fan from her pocket, whipping it open and fanning her face.

"So, Handsome. What's the first order of business?"

•••

The two were out all night and a good portion of the morning, scrounging up what they could. Before they returned to the campsite, Akira washed off her makeup. Zuko hid his mask in her rucksack, much to her distaste.

Zuko dropped a whole basket of food down by his uncle, who looked at his nephew in curiosity, "Where did you get these?"

"What does it matter where they came from?" The banished prince snapped before walking away.

Akira had gone into her tent, also shoving her impromptu makeup into her bag. She wanted a few minutes of shut eye, as she had been dragged around most of the night.

When she woke, it was because Zuko barged into her tent once again. She resisted the urge to sling the water in her pouch at him.

"What now?" She groaned, sitting up and throwing her tunic on.

Zuko grabbed her bag, "We're leaving. I respect Uncle, but I need to find my own path without his input. And, I don't need _yours_ either."

She huffed, rolling up her sleeping bag, "Then why am _I_ going with you?"

He turned away, "You'll thank me later for not leaving you with a tea addicted, smelly old man."

As long as she got to Ba Sing Se, she didn't care how.

"Fine."

The two packed everything up, only Akira saying goodbye to the kind old man. Part of her felt bad for leaving him behind, but this was what Zuko wanted. In her defense, she knew him better than his uncle.

While Akira thought it was unthoughtful of Zuko to leave a man that was pretty much a father to him, she had no room to talk. After all, she _had_ left Pakku. He took her in when she had nothing, and how did she repay him?

So the two walked in silence until Akira opened her mouth, as usual. "I know it sucks to kinda be on your own. But, finding your own path can be great for you."

He scoffed, "What would _you_ know?"

"In the North Pole, marriages are arranged as soon as possible and women aren't given the privilege to learn bending beyond healing. Once you turn sixteen, you can be married whenever. On my fifteenth birthday, I decided I didn't want to marry my fiancé," She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I want more in my life than a loveless marriage and the ability to heal. I want to master water bending and travel. If I do it on my own, then so be it."

He frowned, curious about what she just told him, "If you are a healer,why didn't you heal your wound?"

"I left it as a reminder," she told him harshly. "That I will _never_ be as weak as I was when the ice hit me."

The mood turned sour quickly, and before he could stop himself from speaking, words were flying from his mouth, "When I was thirteen I spoke out against a general during a war meeting. My father told me I had to fight an Agni Kai for my disrespect. Instead of facing the general, I ended up facing my father. When I refused to fight– He- uh-"

Akira placed her hand gently on his arm, shaking her head. She knew where he was going with his story, and he didn't have to tell her himself. She understood what he was going to say. His father gave him that scar.

"Anyway, he told me I no longer had honor, and that I was to leave and never return until I captured the Avatar. That’s _why_ I tried so hard. To restore my honor."

She frowned. Of course she understood his want to be home with his family. But, unlike him she could tell that he was blind to how his father was, "Zuko, why would you want to go back to a man like that? Your father hurt you, his _thirteen year old son_ , after you _had_ done an honorable thing, after you refused to fight him. Just to teach you a lesson. He gave you a scar that only Spirit water can heal."

Immediately, the teenager became defensive. He claimed his father loved him, and that he was _wrong_ for speaking out against him.

She didn't know what to say. There was something about it that sounded so.. _indoctrinate_. Raised to believe what he thought, even if it was untrue. Of course he would believe that his father loved him, when in reality it was a lie he kept telling himself. Because he was forced to believe his families lies as a child.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to him, looking down at the ground. This was a conversation she had no place to speak in. "I've overstepped. It won't happen again."

He was still taken aback with how kind she was. Akira was so free spirited, it was weird to meet someone who spoke the way she did. So freely, without caution. How she just went along with whatever she wanted. Part of him admired that, and wished he could be more like _her_.

Maybe there was some truth to what she had said, and what his uncle had been trying to tell him all along. If his father really loved him, would he really be calling for his arrest? Was that _not_ fair? He failed his mission, he was a wanted man, so what was the point in finding the Avatar now? Was banishment and a scar that would last a lifetime a sign of love? He didn’t know what to think. Zuko only had one dad, he didn’t know that the way he was treated wasn’t _right_.

"Maybe finding yourself is something that you need to do on your own," She whispered after a moment of silence. "I don't want to try and stray you one way."

He stopped walking, looking at her in shock. Was she going to leave?

Akira didn't want to meet his eyes, but when she did, she regretted the suggestion. She was no longer looking at the angry Fire Nation Prince, but a sad teenager who was afraid of being on his own. Who was afraid of being abandoned _again._

"If you want me to, I'll stay," she trailed off, watching as his fright was slowly replaced with anger. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

"I don't need your pity!" He snapped, hostility reaching his eyes once again.

She smirked, knowing that she liked angry Zuko much better than mopey Zuko. "I _don't_ pity you, Zuko. I'm offering friendship, but if you don't want it I won't force it."

"I shouldn't have brought you along," he muttered bitterly. "You're nosey, and annoying, and– _I don't know_! But, no, I don't want your friendship!"

Shrugging, she gave a slight wave as a goodbye.

Akira turned on her heel, heading in a different than Zuko. Although she didn't let it show, his words stung. If she never saw him again, then she'd be okay with that. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also kinda rough :/


	5. Pai Sho Tile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira spills the tea while Toph shares tea with a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some cursing.

Akira felt like she had been walking for miles. She had spotted the Avatar's flying bison, and figured she could use it as an opportunity for some adventure. Ba Sing Se no longer a destination. Not after the fight with Zuko. If he was truly giving up his search, then he'd be far from the Avatar. With the Avatar is where she wanted to be, far away from _him_.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. Of all people, she should know that you can't just _make_ someone change their views or mindset. Especially someone as.. _conditioned_ as Zuko. But, maybe part of her hoped that she could.

Deciding to get a quicker move on things, Akira knelt down, pulling water from the grass and combining it with the water in her pouch. She used it to make a wave that she rode on, up to the campsite that Team Avatar had made for themselves. Climbing the side of a mountain was not on her to do list.

She was greeted with stone being hurled towards her. Her eyes widened as she barely rolled out of the way.

"Well, I see you found an earthbender," she commented, Katara running over to her.

"Akira!" She hugged the older girl. "How'd you find us?"

"I spotted Appa," she told her with a laugh as she hugged her back. "He's pretty easy to see, and you know, there's a fur trail."

Sokka slapped his forehead leaving a red mark on his skin, "I tried telling you guys this a while ago!"

Akira giggled, going to set up her tent when Katara told her about her fight with Pakku. How he was supposed to marry their grandmother, and how he taught her.

"Wait, you're telling me that he _actually_ taught you?" She frowned, feeling hurt by the words. Akira had begged and pleaded for _years_ to learn how to water bend, and he would never budge.

Katara nodded, "He taught me so I could teach you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She did have one or two burning questions though, not aimed at her father, "How is Yue? You did see her, right? Did you meet Koto?"

Sokka's face fell this time, turning away from her. Katara explained what happened. How a Fire Nation admiral had killed Tui, the moon spirit. That Yue made the call to save her people and give back what the moon spirit had given her. Life. No sign or mention of Koto.

Akira remembered that terrible night. She was alone, the moon had gone red and then it was just... _gone_. Part of her felt _off_ , like something was missing. Then the moon came back.

Now it all made sense.

Tears made their way to her eyes, and she looked up to the sky. Even though Akira was sad to hear her friend's fate, it gave her comfort to know Yue was somehow watching over her now.

Just as everyone was getting ready to call it a night, Toph left her stone tent in a hurry, "Something's coming towards us!"

Akira groaned, not wanting to tear her tent down again. She was exhausted, and if she couldn't get some sleep, she would become extremely crabby. But, the group loaded up Appa and took off into the sky.

Katara looked down, seeing an odd tank like machine that was moving way too quickly. Akira's eyes widened when she saw it, "What the hell?"

As if her earlier words were ringing true, every time they stopped, the weird machines followed. Katara sighed, remembering the adamant and annoying prince that had a knack for terrorizing them.

"Maybe it's Zuko? We haven't seen him since the North Pole." She threw out, causing Toph to question who she was talking about.

As Sokka explained Zuko had chased them all over the world, the Northern girl's thoughts wandered. He was apart of the seige? Did he have a hand in what happened to Yue? Despite these thoughts, Akira automatically felt defensive.

"It's not Zuko," she spoke before she could stop herself.

The others looked to her in confusion. Sokka raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "How would you know?"

Thank La and Yue that she was quick on her feet, "There's wanted posters of him all over the Earth Kingdom. He's a criminal to the Fire Nation. He'd be cut off from their technology and weapons."

Suddenly they were asking questions, causing her to throw up her hands up as Aang landed Appa once again. She never did answer them, deciding to grab her things and get her bedroll laid out.

Akira was just lucky that Toph couldn't tell there was more to the excuse she made for Zuko. Or if she did, then she was lucky that the younger girl didn't call her out.

Just as everyone got settled, Momo began making noises. Sokka immediately protested, telling the lemur it was sleepy time. Toph was back on her feet, Aang following suit. He was so sure they'd lost whoever was following them this time.

Toph was quick to stand, claiming she could see the machine with her own two feet as Aang declared it was impossible for them to have followed.

Again, they loaded up on Appa. The Northern girl was quick to try and get a nap in, but was unable to fall asleep. They were all tired. But, the bison's saddle was not at all comfy.

"How did you get your scar?" Sokka found himself asking in curiosity. "I thought you could heal like most of the women in the North that are water benders."

Akira froze at the question, not really excited to share that story. _You told Zuko that story with ease_ , she reminded herself. The Northerner sighed, "I got in a fight with Pakku."

Katara gasped as Akira continued, "I was trying to leave, he was trying to stop me. It was an _accident_ , I know that. He threw ice my way and I couldn't stop it. But, I didn't heal it because it reminds me that I'm stronger than that now."

Silence fell over them before Toph spoke up, "Well, I think you _look_ great!"

Akira laughed, knowing full and well Toph could not see her. But it made her feel better. She liked people for who they were instead of how they looked.

"Maybe we should find out what those people want?" The oldest girl suggested. "The sooner we can get them to leave us alone, the sooner we can sleep."

Aang nodded, landing Appa in a patch of grass. The kids got off the bison, standing tall and ready for a fight. Akira pulled her fans from her pocket, slinging them open as three girls got out of the big machine.

"Those are the girls from Omashu!" Katara exclaimed. Akira pulled her fans, Sokka pulled his boomerang, and the others took bending stances.

"We can take them," Toph said cockily. "Three on three."

"Toph, there's five of us," Sokka told her, being offended by her next words.

"Oh, sorry," She didn't sound sorry at all. "I didn't count you two 'cause you can't bend and she only knows healing."

That wasn't true, but Toph didn't know that. She only knew that she heard Katara was going to teach her, "I can bend _and_ we can still fight."

"Alright. Three on three plus Sokka and Akira."

Sokka growled as Akira simply rolled her eyes. A twelve year-old would not make her feel bad. The oldest waterbender used her fans to pull the water from the grass under their feet, sending a huge wave towards the three girls. Toph sent out three separate rock walls to try and slow them.

It didn't work. They overcame the obstacles with ease thanks to their eelhounds.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were. Now, lets get out of here!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The group ran for the bison, Toph throwing up one last rock-wall to cover them. Akira looked back as blast of lightning hit the wall, effectively knocking it down. Her eyes widened as the black-haired girl threw knives towards Toph.

Quickly, she jumped in between them and Toph, deflecting all four of them skillfully. The small girl thanked her before she raised the ground beneath them, deflecting another knife attack. The two girls flew in the air, one roughly landing on Appa as the other landed on her feet.

Akira glared at Toph, "Can I have a warning next time?"

•••

A big fight ensued, Katara and Aang blaming Toph for what happened. Akira didn't think that was fair, following after the girl as she grabbed what little she had and left. Of course she knew Toph could take care of herself, but she knew a hurting soul when she saw one. She didn't need help, she needed a friend.

_Zuko needed a friend too_ , her own thoughts nagged her. _You should've stayed with him._

"I'm fine, Akira," Toph told her bitterly. "You don't need to babysit me."

"I'm fully aware," The older girl told her. "I don't think that was fair of them. If they don't want the extra weight then why should I stay too?"

Toph didn't respond, but chose to swing her closed fist at the bender's arm. "Thanks."

Akira glared, rubbing the spot the young girl hit. She sure could pack a punch. The two of them walked for a while, the former noble telling Akira about how she learned to earthbend. It made her feel better to know that her father wasn't the only parent to shelter their child.

In turn, she told Toph about growing up in the North Pole.

"One time I snuck out with my friend Koto so he could teach me ice dodging," The brown haired girl laughed. "Technically, I became a _man_ that day."

"Friend or boyfriend?" Toph teased her.

Akira laughed and shook her head, even though the young girl couldn't see her. "I was betrothed, but not to Koto. I probably wouldn't be here now if I was."

That was the truth. Akira loved Koto, but not romantically. Now, she probably could've had a happy life with him instead of Nadik. She was sure of that.

Toph didn't respond, but her breath hitched as she earthbended a distance away from them. Akira rose a brow as she heard a noise of shock and force.

Her eyes widened as she realized who Toph just sent a hunk of dirt towards.

"Oh, that really hurt my tailbone!" He breathed out, turning to see the two girls.

"Handsome's uncle!" Akira grinned brightly, which he returned.

"You know this guy?" Toph questioned curiously. 'Who did this girl not know' would be a better question.

Akira rose an eyebrow as she turned to her new friend, "Think you can keep a secret?"

Toph's wide, toothy grin was the only answer that she needed.

•••

The three of them sat around a small campfire that Iroh had started. Akira had been honest told Toph that she knew Zuko. That the man she knocked down was Zuko's uncle. If the blind girl had questions or concerns, she didn't ask or voice them.

Iroh had been brewing tea, and pourEd a glass for each girl and himself once it was finished. This irritated Toph, which she had no problem expressing.

"You're probably thinking I look like I can't handle myself. You wouldn't even let me pour my own tea!"

Iroh explained he did that because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. That he also poured Akira's tea. Slowly, Toph began to open up to him.

He talked about his nephew, Akira frowning when Iroh mentions that Zuko left him to find his own way. She had left him too, but like Toph, the grown man could hold his own. The way the group talked about Zuko was much different than how Iroh did. Sure, it could be biased, but the man knows his nephew isn't perfect and that he's done some bad things.  
  


Of course, Toph had never encountered him and decided not to make any judgements until she did.

Before too long, Toph stood, deciding to find the others. As Akira once again told the old man goodbye, he stopped her. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his Pai Sho tile. Slowly, he handed it to her and she frowned seeing the white lotus on it. Her father also liked to play with this tile.

"You use the white lotus tile like my father," she commented, curling her fingers around it.

"Not many still cling to the ancient ways," he gave her a kind smile. "But those who do can always find a friend."

Akira returned the smile, taking off after Toph. The small girl elbowed her, a grin making its way onto her face. "You _totally_ like that guy's nephew. But, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Toph." She ignored the other comment, neither confirming or denying the statement. It did make her feel slightly better to know she didn't have to keep something from _all_ of them. Especially the one who can detect lies.

How do you even tell your new acquaintances that you ran around with their enemy a few times? With how Katara blew up at Toph for not 'helping', Akira didn't want to be on the receiving end of that harshness.

The sun had began to set once they had tracked Appa's fur back to a desolate town. They were all in a fight with one of the girls from earlier, including Zuko. Toph smirked as she used the ground to push Azula down.

"Thought you guys could use a little help!" Akira smirked, causing Zuko to whip around and face her. "Hey there, Handsome!"

She ignored the small glare Katara gave her.

Easily, the group outnumbered Azula, who knew this. They cornered her into a small, burnt building. The girl smirked, "Look at this. Enemies and traitors work together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor."

Princess? How could she have missed that? Now she could see how well she resembled Zuko. This was his _sister_. She looked to Iroh, who was already looking at her. Akira glanced back to the princess, who had her eyes narrowed in on her uncle.

She threw a blast of bright blue fire at him, knocking him back. Akira's eyes widened as she stepped back to help him. The others each used their element against her, except for Sokka.

The others found their way to Akira, who had pulled her water skin out and bended the water to cover her hand. Zuko crouched down on the other side of his uncle, Katara offering her help as well. He yelled for them to go, Aang making eye contact with his new friend. She nodded to him, and the group took off.

"Why were you with the Avatar?" Zuko questioned once he was sure they were gone. His tone was harsh, but it didn't bother her. It never did. She considered it to be his normal voice.

"Technically, I was with Toph," She didn't take her eyes off the wounded man as she worked on healing him. "Besides, Katara offered to teach me how to waterbend."

His eyes softened, "You just blew that chance."

Akira shrugged, "Even if I did, I can do it myself... My father taught her. So, I'm not sure if I want her to teach me anyway. Besides, you were my friend _first_."

He froze, knowing he didn't deserve her friendship. He didn't deserve to have her think there was good in him, no matter how small it was.

"Thank you, Akira."

It was the first time he had said her name, and she would not mind hearing him say it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait for Koto to come in! Which will be soon. ;)


	6. Wheat Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira loots a liquor cabinet. Jet and the Freedom Fighters make some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage drinking

"I can't believe she'd help them after what happened at the North Pole!" Katara glared at nothing in particular as they all flew off on Appa.

"She's a healer, Katara. Plus, we met the old man earlier. He's nice, and the reason we came back," Toph argued Akira's case.

Katara didn't ease up on her glare as she turned to the girl, "She acted like she _knew_ Zuko, Toph. Flirted with him, even!"

"His soldiers grabbed her once thinking it was you," Toph shrugged nonchalantly, keeping their other run-ins under lock and key. Katara's face fell at the thought. "You can't fault her for flirting. He _is_ cute."

The waterbender reflected on that for a moment, about to agree when Toph began to laugh. _Right_. The blind thing.

"I don't take her as the spy type," Sokka chimed in. "Especially after she _owned_ him on Kyoshi Island."

She had almost forgotten about that. It was the first time she had seen another waterbender, and she could remember that Akira did take down the prince and his soldiers with ease.

"Yeah," Katara eventually said, her hard expression slacking. "You guys are right."

•••

Zuko had moved Iroh inside one of the abandoned buildings, holding him up so Akira could dress his wounds. A couple more healing sessions and the man should be as good as new.

The banished prince looked to Akira, who was making dinner over a small fire he had started for her. Once it was done, she handed him a bowl. She had hardly spoke to him since she did her first round of healing on his uncle.

Thoughts of Yue were on her mind, and she was still curious on wether or not he was part of the Siege. If he had a hand in what happened to her best friend.

"Were part of the attack on the North Pole?" She finally looked up to meet his gaze. "Did you _help_ attack my people?"

Zuko didn't know if his answer would be better than the one she expected, but he have it to her anyway. "I was there. But only for the Avatar."

Akira eyed him, not seeing a trace of dishonesty on his features. Slowly, she nodded before taking a bite of her food. Once she swallowed she looked at him again, "I lost a friend that night. Yue. She became the moon spirit."

Her gaze shifted to the window, seeing that it was now shining bright in the sky. "I don't know if I lost anyone else. Nobody has seen my other friend Koto. My dad's alive still though."

Zuko didn't want to care, not really. But, he did. Part of him felt bad for what happened with her people, and all of him felt terrible for even going after Aang. If he hadn't, he may have been able to stop Zhao.

If only– _Wait_.

"Did you say _Koto_?" He questioned, his eyes widening. When she nodded, he felt less guilty now that he could give her some good news. "I'm not sure where he is now, but he was a stowaway on the ship Uncle and I escaped on."

"Wait you met him?" She asked, her eyes lighting up as hope began to swell.

Zuko shook his head, "No. Uncle can tell you more than I can. I almost died of hypothermia so I was on bed rest."

Her eyes widened at the information, but a smirk tugged at her lips, "Can't handle a little cold? Koto used to dare me to jump into the canals with almost no clothes on."

"And you did it!?"

The two of them shared stories for a while before deciding to turn in. Even though Akira was exhausted from being chased all day and night, sleep didn't come easy to her. She stared out the window where she could see the crescent moon, smiling softly.

_I miss you, Yue._

•••

The next morning, Zuko woke up Iroh to a cup of tea. It was not good tea, but Uncle didn't have the heart to tell him that. Akira didn't either, as he was trying to be a good nephew. He filled Iroh in on what had happened, how Azula pulled a surprise attack on him.

Once the old man had his 'fill' of tea, Akira quickly pulled off his bandages and grabbed her water skin. Pulling the water from it, she handed it to Zuko.

"Would you mind getting me some more? I wont have enough for another session after this one."

Despite wanting to snap that he wasn't anyone's errand boy, he resisted and gently grabbed the pouch. Once he was gone and Akira got started, she knew she had to ask about her friend.

"Zuko said you two had a stowaway on your stolen ship."

Iroh's eyes lit up as he remembered the kind, Northern Tribe boy, "Koto! Oh yes, he and his friend were looking for you. Since Zuko was healing, I took it upon myself to make sure they had a safe journey to the Earth Kingdom."

"Friend?" She rose an eyebrow. Koto didn't have friends besides her and the sealturtles.

"Quiet boy, didn't talk much," Iroh reflected on it. "He had a necklace on his wrist like your friend wears."

Quiet? Necklace? Was he talking about– "Nadik?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes! That was his name!"

Akira frowned. The Nadik she knew would boast about how he was going to find her, woo her, win her back. "Quiet doesn't sound like him."

"Who?" Zuko's voice came from the doorway as he walked in.

Spirits he had really good hearing.

"Nadik," she sighed. "My ex-fiancé."

She cringed at the word. Zuko rose an eyebrow in interest, remembering that she once briefly mentioned she had ran from an arraigned marriage. Iroh was also interested, as he knew more about the Southern Tribe than the Northern.

Akira told them her story. How Nadik's parents were curious about the young girl Pakku had taken in. Her mother died during child birth, despite Yugoda's best efforts. Her biological father (who was apparently never heard of by _anyone_ ) left. Of course she was from an outer village, not the city. So, seeing the waterbending master with a three year old after never having kids of his own turned heads.

Talks of her and Nadik getting married had been in the works since she was barely ten. The two of them never got along, and the adults figured they would mellow out once they got older. They were wrong.

One small talk with Yugoda, who had been a motherly figure more than a teacher (she swore her and Pakku may have had a thing at some point), and she was packing a bag. She was dropping off her necklace on Pakku's stupid ice chair.

Then there was the fight. Of course, she had snuck through the ice walls to spy on lessons, but she never practiced. Nadik had instructed her, but never shown her. Her and her father had exchanged a few shots, the old man shocked at what she was showing him. _Don't break your root. Push and pull, don't go against it, work with it._

Then, Pakku had stomped his foot against the ice, sending up a rigid wall that had knocked her down and drew blood. The ice wall that left its serrated imprint deep in her flesh. Sharp and jagged, reaching from her neck to just below her eye lid.

Something had overcome her. An instinct almost. She had thrown up her arms, moving them in ways no one had ever thought of before. When the old man blinked, she was gone and a hurricane was in her place.

She woke up on an icecap to a sealturtle nudging her two days later.

Akira could've laughed or cried at how silly it was or how mad she had been. But, she slowly pulled the water away from Iroh and used it to put out the fire.

"Are you going to find him?" Zuko asked after silence had fallen over the trio. He sounded apprehensive, as if he didn't want to know the answer.

This time, she did laugh, "Are you kidding? Of course, I would love to see Koto again, but if he's with Nadik then no. Definitely not."

What were the odds that Pakku had sent him after her?

"You're welcome to travel with us for as long as you'd like, Akira," Iroh told her solemnly.

Zuko didn't comment, which was better than him denying her presence. They owed her a lot, especially after she had helped them so many times just because of how kind she is.

"I promise I won't ever make tea again," He finally added. "If you stay, I mean."

The brunette gave him a soft grin, "Good because, honey, that was _not_ it."

•••

Iroh healed, Zuko learned there was more to firebending than firebending. Akira learned she could not redirect lightning, even though Iroh had learned his technique from waterbenders. Her and Zuko had stood on the edge of a cliff, screaming their hearts out.

The three of them had gone through a desert, mainly to get access to passports for Ba Sing Se. Zuko learned that for not being a trained bender, she had learned a lot on her own after fighting off bounty hunters. She was better than Katara when she had first started out.

So far, the only eventful thing besides escaping the hunters in vases was that her and Zuko had gotten closer. Akira had hardly stuck with anyone this long besides Suki. Sure, the two of them had taken up sparing when they got bored, but they'd also wait until Iroh had fallen asleep before diving into a swimming hole, rivers, or lakes.

That wouldn't be that big of a deal if Zuko actually _liked_ swimming.

She was trying, really trying, to keep him at arms length. He still hadn't fully let go of the Avatar, and the girl wouldn't be able to sway him. Getting closer to the prince would put a strain on her newly blooming friendships and herself.

The only one who wouldn't expect her to pick a side was Toph. Akira didn't want to pick a side though. She wanted to be friends with all of them, but she knew that naivety wouldn't work out well.

That's why once they got to Ba Sing Se, she decided to go their separate ways. Sure, she may see him from time to time, but she couldn't set herself up to be hurt by anyone or to hurt anyone.

That moment was coming soon.

The three of them had just entered the port for the ship. The two teens watched in disgust as Iroh shamelessly flirted with the teller.

Zuko groaned, hiding his face in his hands and Akira let out a bubbly laugh. She'd get him to laugh before they got to Ba Sing Se. She was determined to hear it, since she never had before.

Go figure, the seemingly gloomy boy was just that plus anger.

"Don't worry, the boats almost here and we can loot the captain's liquor cabinet," She joked, elbowing him slightly as a group of kids caught her attention. Well, mainly the one who seemed to be the leader. He stood as tall as Zuko, his hair a shade lighter than hers. A piece of wheat was stuck between his lips as he chewed on it, causing her to scrunch her nose up in disgust.

Why was this guy staring at her?

Instinctively, she inched closer to Zuko, who either didn't notice or didn't care. Tearing her eyes away, she sighed.

"I know coming here sucks," she told him. "I wish I could help make it easier."

He finally went rigid, shaking his head, "You've helped uncle and I plenty. I- I can't thank you enough."

She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, and for the first time he didn't flinch at her touch. "Some creepy kid is staring at us, by the way."

Zuko frowned, "He's been staring at _you_."

"Way to make me feel better, buddy."

•••

Akira was tired by the time they had gotten on the ship. Tired of Zuko's grumpiness, of Wheat Boy staring at her. She did what she said she'd do and went to go raid the high end liquor on the ship. Grabbing a spiced rum, she felt maybe then Zuko would also at least try it.

When she went to rejoin him and Iroh, she discovered it was just the old man. With a frown, she sat down on the wooden floor.

"Where's _Lee_?" She questioned with distaste, knowing that him and Iroh were using cover-names. She hated the name Zuko was using, but Iroh's was pretty great. Lee was common, ordinary. Everything that Zuko isn't. But, with his real name _anyone_ would know who he is.

"He ran off with a few others. I suspect they'll be back shortly," He gave her a small smile. "Is that rum spiced?"

She nodded, handing him the bottle.

"Good, the tea here is worse than my nephew's! At least his was warm!"

Akira chuckled, shaking her head as Iroh took a drink and handed her the bottle back. The two of them found a Pai Sho board, where he taught her how to play, and what his favorite strategy was. Little did she know, he was showing her the way into the White Lotus.

She was aware that it was a thing now, but she didn't know exactly what it was. Not yet, but maybe in time.

When Zuko got back, he had food. Real food and not the slop they were giving the refugees. He was surprised to see that they were playing Uncle's favorite game. The bottle of alcohol she had stolen was halfway gone, causing him to shake his head.

He handed them what he had left, both grateful that they had something decent to fill their bellies. After the two of them ate, Akira looked to her friend.

"Wanna hit the lower deck? I want to practice bending and it's dark enough now, nobody will see."

Zuko nodded, eager to tell her about Wheat Boy. She picked up the alcohol bottle before skipping off. The other teen shook his head at her, wondering if she could even bend the water in her state.

She passed it to him, and he hesitated before wrapping his fingers around the glass. He never had alcohol before. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and took a bigger swig than he meant to.

It burned as he swallowed it, coughing as he handing it back to her. Akira let out an airy laugh, "I did the same thing. Your uncle said it was supposed to be top shelf. So who'd you run off with?"

" _Wheat Boy_ ," Zuko responded, waiting for her to finish giggling again before continuing. "His name's Jet. He thought he knew you."

She rose a brow. Water Tribe women in the Earth Kingdom were not that common. "He thought I was Katara."

He didn't comment, watching as she took another swig of the alcohol before handing it to him again. Akira walked to the ledge, peering over.

The banished prince shook his head before also taking a drink of the liquor. He joined her at the rail, setting the bottle down beside him.

"I can show you some moves Katara has used against me," he offered.

Akira eagerly nodded before bowing dramatically, "I'd be honored if you would teach me, Sifu Flameman."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her, showing her a few moves, along with a proper Fire Nation bow. As she practiced, they passed the bottle back and forth, polishing it off with ease. Her bubbly laughter filled his ears as the ship hit a large wave, knocking the girl into him. He caught her, but they both tumbled to the floor.

She laughed even harder, causing his own to flare up. Then she went quiet, looking up at him in surprise, "You have a nice laugh."

His voice caught in his throat, unable to say anything. Sure, she always called him handsome but she couldn't mean that. Not with the scar that covered almost half of his face. This was a genuine compliment, and it threw him for a loop.

Now that she was staring at him, she could point out all of his features that she liked, "Pretty eyes, too. _You're_ pretty."

He wanted to get angry at that. But, how could he? She was being genuine. But, Zuko couldn't wrap his head around it. He _wasn't_ pretty, or good looking. He was scarred. _Ugly_.

"No, I'm not," He frowned, looking away from her.

Slowly, she brought her hand up and touched his cheek, directing his gaze back to her, "I don't call you handsome to tease you. It's cause you _are_."

Her fingers brushed the edge of his scar, but she didn't go any further. He wanted to push her off him, yell at her, but he couldn't. Like some unknown force was stopping him, or keeping them both on the ground and staring at each other. Neither one of them dared to close the distance or even pull away as he heard footsteps coming closer.

Rambunctious chuckles were heard as well, a group of boys hollering. Slowly, she glanced towards the noises, her eyes widened at who she saw. Zuko followed her gaze, seeing two Water Tribe boys and the Freedom Fighters.

He stiffened as one of the boys' eyes met theirs, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Akira!"

If possible, she clutched onto Zuko tighter, afraid she was dreaming. That she'd wake up and none of them would be there. But, Zuko was really there. Her friend and her ex were really there.

"Koto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh!!! I’m getting so excited for book three. I know it’s been really jumpy, but I plan on incorporating the comics so there’s that too. :)


	7. Akira Wears Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several teenagers catch a case of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language (go figure)

Akira woke up curled into Zuko's side. She sat up, looking around to see she was now on the upper deck instead of where they were last night. She recalled what happened, seeing Koto, speaking his name. But that was it. She couldn't think much due to her head pounding.

"Thank Agni," Zuko muttered under his breath. "You were killing my arm."

"What happened?" She questioned, rubbing her temple in hopes to ease the throbbing.

"You saw Koto and you fainted, then I think you just stayed asleep," he grumbled, sitting up as well. "I brought you back up here, but you wouldn't let me go."

Her face flushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "I imagine you want to go talk to him."

She sighed, laying back down, "When we get to the city."

•••

They had made it to Ba Sing Se. Mostly everyone was in awe, glad they find had a safe place to call home. Akira was just glad to be off the ship.

The trio made their way through processing, the girl being stopped by the teller, "Two Water Tribesman came through before you. They've taken it upon themselves to extend middle ring citizenship to you."

Akira narrowed her eyes, but took the pass he handed her anyway. Of course their stay was arranged. Zuko frowned at the thought of her leaving. But, wasn't that always the plan? Get to Ba Sing Se and go their separate ways? It's not like they'd never see each other again. Unless she left with Koto and Nadik.

She wouldn't do that.. _would_ she?

The girl sighed, looking at Zuko, "I have to at least talk to them. Don't look so sad, I'll see you around."

Akira gave him a wolfish grin before throwing her arms around him. He tensed up, still not used to physical affection even though she had spent the night curled up beside him.

"I'm not moving until you hug me back."

So he did, even though he heavily contemplated not doing it. He latched onto her, as if she would slip right through his fingers. Iroh was grinning at the two of them, glad that his nephew had a friend, maybe even more than one.

Zuko didn't _want_ to let go. But, he knew that she needed to do this.

"I'll find you again. I always do," she whispered, pulling back far enough to press a gentle kiss to his scarred cheek. "See you around, Firecracker."

He let her go. He wished he didn't.

•••

Akira paced outside of the apartment. Did she just barge in like she owned the place? Did she knock? Did she really care? _No_ , she decided. _Just walk in_. With a huff, she marched up to the door and let herself in.

Instantly, Nadik and Koto were on their feet and whipping water her way. Even quicker than the two boys, she redirected it back to them.

"At ease, soldier," she ignored her ex, smirking at her friend.

Koto ran up to her, throwing his arms around her small frame, "Spirits! I've missed you! What on Earth were you doing with a _firebender_? He attacked us at–"

Akira pushed him away slightly, "I _know_ , Koto! He didn't lay a finger on _any_ of our people. Only the Avatar. You wouldn't understand, and I don't expect you to."

"I'll let this little boyfriend of yours off easy since his uncle makes some damn good tea."

She laughed, but she didn't correct him as she felt Nadik's eyes on her. He scoffed, "A Fire Nation sympathizer. Seems about right."

"Go ahead and yell at me," Akira shrugged in response. "Then _go home_. I'm staying here."

The older boy shook his head. His nostrils flared as he let out an aggressive huff, "Why? So you can cozy on up to your firebender and bring further shame to your name?"

"Do you really think I care? When I left, I had no intentions of coming back. The Avatar offered me a ride home on his flying bison and I denied it. I’m not going home. What was your plan? Drag me back kicking and screaming?"

Nadik was silent, knowing he had a plan that he scrapped as soon as he saw her in the scarred bender's arms, "No. Not at first."

Akira let out another dry laugh as she folded her arms over her chest, "Let me guess, you were hoping I'd go with you _willingly_. Listen to me closely, Nadik. I don't like you. I _don't_ want to be your wife. I _never_ will. Let me go and live your life."

•••

It had been three weeks since Akira had gotten to Ba Sing Se. After rejecting Nadik in person, he left to help the others in the South Pole. Koto stayed, knowing that little time he had with his friend was more important. That, along with him wanting to hear all about her adventures, and after two full days of convincing, Koto began to teach her waterbending. He also wanted to meet her 'boyfriend'.

Even though she finally corrected him once her ex was gone, he still insisted that they were an item.

Akira had simply rolled her eyes at that.

So, after a week of scouting the lower ring, Koto had come back to their apartment with great news. He had found Zuko and Iroh. They were working at a tea shop in the lower ring, and apparently had gained a lot of business.

Akira almost laughed at the thought of Zuko serving tea to people. It was something she had to see for herself.

The two of them made their way down to the lower ring, the girl feeling bad that she didn't come and find him sooner. It wasn't fair that she got to stay in the middle ring while Zuko and Iroh worked in poverty.

But, she tried not to focus on that as they entered the tea shop. Immediately she spotted Zuko in an apron, and she wished she could paint the memory so it would last.

"Hello again, Handsome," she greeted cheekily.

Zuko's hand clenched around the tray he was holding. "Will you _quit_ calling me that?"

Koto chuckled from beside her, "He's an angry thing isn't he?"

The firebender whirled around to see Akira and a water tribe boy that reminded him of Sokka. This kid was slightly taller, more built, and had longer hair. Was this the fiancé she had told him about?

"This is Koto," She grinned. "My only friend besides yourself. Koto, I told you his real name, but here he is Lee."

_Just a friend._ That would explain the fact that a betrothal necklace still wasn't around her neck. But, it didn't explain why she had told the boy his real name.

"Hello," he tried to remain calm, and kind since he knew Iroh would have his head if he was rude. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Take a break and chat for a bit," Koto offered.

It wasn't really an offer, but Zuko knew that. He nodded his head, the two from the Water Tribe following him. He was on edge. These two show up when there's been a girl who was coming in all the time, staring at him. She was here now too.

"I think that girl over there knows about me," He whispered to his friend. "She keeps staring at me."

"I stare at you too, dum dum," Akira countered, glancing over her shoulder to see the girl was indeed staring at Zuko. But not in the way that suggested she knew he was a firebender. Akira knew that look. It was how Koto used to stare at Yue when they were kids.

The girl's eyes then met Akira's glare. The girl froze before looking away uncomfortably. _Message received._ Smirking, she turned back to see both boys staring at her.

"What?" The waterbender shrugged. "She's got a crush on him."

"Why do you care?" Zuko questioned a little too harshly. "Don't you have a fiancé?"

She laughed, "No, I don't. He went to the South Pole to help them rebuild. Why do _you_ care?"

Akira was mocking him. He knew that, but he couldn't help but deny that he cared. Even though she knew his denial was way too quick and defensive to be true, she shrugged it off.

"Let's blow this joint and go have some fun," she grinned.

His eyes widened, Koto snickering at him, "I don't think I ca-"

"Nonsense, nephew!" A new voice spoke up. "I'll cover your shift. Go catch up with your lovely friend."

A free pass out of work? He'd be dumb to pass that up. Slowly, he nodded before taking off his apron. Akira smirked, grabbing Zuko by the hand and all but running to the door. As they headed towards the train station, the firebender became confused.

"Where are we going?"

Koto pulled out their tickets and a visitors pass, handing it to the younger boy, "Our side of town. There's much more to do, better people to mess with."

"Plus, I still have your mask," Akira pointed out. "I figured you didn't want your uncle to see it."

He had forgotten he tucked it into her bag before they split up from Iroh. He was surprised she still had it. As the three of them got on the train, Zuko noticed something surprising.

"Are you wearing shoes?"

•••

Koto decided to head to the market, needing spices for dinner. He had Akira to thank for that, as she could no longer stand the blandness of Water Tribe food. Plus, they were hosting Zuko and Fire Nation _loved_ their spice. Most of the merchants recognized him, as he and Akira had come through plenty of times.

As he got to his favorite stall with Biyu and her slightly unhinged father, Jian, Koto greeted them with a bright grin. He always flirted with Biyu, despite her father being next to her.

"Good afternoon, Biyu. Jian."

Biyu returned his smile, "Hello, Koto! Where's Akira today?"

"With her boyfriend," he rolled his eyes. "He works in Pao's Tea Shop! His uncle, Mushi, makes the best tea! I know it's lower ring, but you _have_ to try it!"

If only Koto knew who was listening in on this conversation.

Back at the apartment, Zuko was pouting. That wasn't new. Akira was going on about how she had been learning waterbending, and that Koto said she was extremely good at it. She didn't need her fans anymore, but she still liked to use them.

He didn't understand why she needed them in the first place, and once he asked, it sent her into a full on lecture about herself and Avatar Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi couldn't bend small pieces of earth, I couldn't bend small amounts of water besides a water whip. She used to fans to focus on smaller pieces, and I decided to do the same. Koto made me learn without them, saying they were a crutch. I wouldn't ever be a master if I used them to learn bending," she explained. "But, I taught myself almost everything. Especially pulling water from plants or grass."

"You can do that?" He questioned in shock, never hearing about it before.

Akira nodded, "We can bend anything that has water in it. In theory, I could bend _you_."

"Do you want to try it?"

Her eyes widened, color draining from her face at his question, " _No_! Why would you want that?"

"For science?" He shrugged. "I just want to see if it's a real thing. I've never heard of anyone doing it before."

Akira shook her head, "Me either, and I'm not about to try it on _you_ of all people. The thought of controlling someone like that doesn't sit well with me."

Zuko nodded in understanding. He couldn't imagine what being controlled felt like. Being the one in that sort of power wouldn't sit right with him either.

The topic they were on quickly changed as Koto burst through the front door, yelling about how he had a date tomorrow night. Akira chuckled at her friend, glad that the girl he had been pining over finally agreed to go out with him.

"A date?" Zuko looked confused, causing Koto's jaw to drop.

"You haven't taken your sheltered boyfriend out on a date yet?"

Both Zuko and Akira denied that they were together, Zuko's cheeks going red as Koto laughed and walked over to the stove.

•••

After dinner; the three teens walked around the giant market. Zuko stuck by Akira, who was pointing at fancy things she didn't need simply to comment on how beautiful they were.

She quickly proved to the firebender that she could find beauty in even ugly things (a lot of the stuff she awed over didn't look pleasant to him). Is that why she called him handsome all the time? Was it truly not some joke? Could see really see past the scars he thought were ugly (the ones inside and the one out)?

Of course she had told him the scar didn't mean anything. But, he hadn't believed her, he didn't _want_ to. Then again, she didn't tell Koto he was handsome, nor had he heard the word directed at anyone else when it came from her.

A gasp flew from her lips as she came to a stop, "Koto they have beads!"

Both boys looked at her in confusion, only Koto asking, "Why do I care?" To him, they were just an accessory.

She had almost forgotten that hair beads meanings were a Southern Tribe thing. Ignoring him, she asked the merchant how much it would be for a pack of multi-colored and singular colored beads. Akira didn't explain until they had continued walking after she paid for them.

"I didn't know the significance of beads until I met some of the Southern Water Tribe Warriors," she started off, Zuko looking at her in shock. They actually had warriors? No wonder the village he visited was all but defenseless, save for Sokka with his trusty boomerang. "They're used to represent people."

"Then why all the silly colors?" Koto questioned mockingly.

She glared at him. Zuko was thankful that Koto had said it and not him. The girl waved the two bags vehemently, "For my friends and dad!"

Neither boy said anything else as they made their way around the town. Once they got back to the apartment, Akira had taken out her double braids and opened the packages of beads. She picked out five beads: a red, a blue, a white, a green, and lastly a multicolored one.

"So, Fancy Beads, which one is mine?" Koto grinned cheekily as Zuko watched her hands quickly working on the first braid.

Akria smirked, "Blue. For our brothers and sisters in both tribes.. And Pakku of course."

Koto was offended as he picked up the red one, "Why does he get his own?"

This time, she rolled her eyes, swiping the bead from his hand, "It's for him and his uncle."

The firebender's face fell, until he saw her subtle wink.

She tied his bead into her braid first. The next one she tied in was the blue one. With each bead, she explained it's person. The green one was for Toph, Suki, and the Kyoshi Warriors, as well as the last bead to go in the first braid.

When she picked up the multicolored bead, Zuko didn't need an explanation on who it was for. It was the Avatar's bead. Of course, a small surge of anger shot through him. How could she be his friend and the boy's?

He took a calming breath. His bead was first. He was her friend first. That had to count for something, _right_? It had to.

Akira faltered as she picked up the last bead. The white one for Yue. Immediately noticing her shift in behavior, Zuko held out his hand. Slowly, she dropped the bead into it and he gently took half formed braid from her fingertips. Surely he could finish it. Right? He had been watching her, and he had seen his mother fix Ty Lee's on multiple occasions.

Yeah, he could do this.

He didn't do a bad job either.

Although, he thought he did once Akira began crying. Yue being gone finally hitting her, even though the spirit of the girl was now shining brightly in the night sky.

She was a coward for leaving. For not being their for her family and her friends. Akira was hurting. Feeling the guilt of being unable to say goodbye to her friend, for not helping her with an arranged marriage she didn't want. She didn't think she deserved to have a memory of the princess in her hair.

Zuko uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around the girl. It was what Uncle did to him when he wanted to feel better, or when he thought that Zuko needed to feel better.

Koto joined them. The banished prince almost pushed him off due to the abrupt and unfamiliar physical contact, but he refrained.

This girl, one he would've once looked at the same way he did the one traveling with the Avatar (a peasant), was breaking down walls that he wanted to keep up. She wasn't even trying to.

She was opening his eyes. He didn't want her to do that. But, he also didn't hate that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but i actually hate the Ba Sing Se timeline so I can’t wait until that is over with.


	8. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira does the impossible... and befriends Bosco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: i think there’s a swear word or two in here somewhere

"We _really_ shouldn't be down here," Koto glanced around nervously as she lead their way through the crystal catacombs underneath Ba Sing Se. "How did you even find this place?"

Right now wasn't the time to tell him that she had put on her Kyoshi/Water Tribe war paint and Zuko put on his Blue Spirit mask and they found the Avatar's flying bison. She and Iroh had convinced him to free Appa, as he had no where to hide the ten-ton animal, or anything to feed his five stomachs.

This action caused him to become ill. Akira thought that it was a little dramatic when she watched over the boy while Iroh readied his new tea shop. But, his good deed had made him... _different_. He was less angry. He had even taken her on a date, one Katara had seen because Akira snuck them into the highest ring.

"Iroh sent us here to help Zuko and Katara. Now, _sh_! I'm trying to hear."

Koto pouted.

Apparently, Zuko's sister was here. Which is why both of her friends were down here in the first place. This wasn't going to end well. Zuko and Akira were going to hurt each other without directing their bending at one another. Koto would chose which ever side his best friend did.

Slowly, Akira picked up on Katara yelling. At Zuko.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar! Turning _our_ friend against _us_! But, what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's _son_. Spreading violence and hatred is in your blood!"

Akira finally caught up to them, speaking before Zuko could, "You're right, Katara. But you're also _wrong_."

"Akira!" The other teens exclaimed in unison, briefly forgetting that Katara was just yelling at him.

The boy behind her scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, " _And_ Koto! How can you forget your favorite stowaway?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at the big oaf, but cracked the slightest of smiles, "You make it annoyingly impossible to do so."

Katara was utterly confused. She didn't know who Akira's friend was, and she could have sworn she _almost_ didn't know the person she was just yelling at. It was like he was completely different around these two. Like.. Like.. he _wasn't_ all the things she had said he was.

Akira smiled, but it didn't quite reach her dark blue eyes, "Why does it seem like I'm always saving your ass, Firecracker?"

Koto was still pouting, the other female waterbender growing uncomfortable as Akira and Zuko all but had a silent conversation.

Before she could comment, a wall opened up and out came Aang and Iroh. The young Avatar frowned when he saw they were all with Zuko. The firebender glared at the boy.

"Uncle, what are you doing with the Avatar?" His voice was supposed to come out in a harsh tone, but instead it was surprisingly soft. Even Iroh was confused by the lack of anger.

Iroh pulled Zuko aside, and as much as she wanted to stay and give her two cents, Akira knew that it wasn't a conversation for her to be apart of.

Koto had finally quit pouting, following Akira as she, Aang, and Katara began to leave the small space they had been in. _Thank the Spirits_ , the older boy thought to himself. _This place is creepy_.

Before they could get far, the ground began to shake. It trembled violently as the small group collectively decided to run. Back in the small space, Iroh was giving his nephew one last piece of wisdom. It was critical he get through to Zuko, or else he'd help Azula. He'd betray Koto, and Akira.

It was proving to be a difficult decision, Azula was great at manipulating him, and Iroh was good at being _good_. She was offering his way home, his crown back. Iroh was offering him freedom, friendships. Zuko's views of wrong and right where skewed, and he didn't know what to do besides run after Azula, who was running after the girl he _cared_ for.

The Fire Nation Princess caught up to them quickly, shooting blue fire towards them. Akira acted quickly, pulling the water from her pouch and using it to block the flame. She pulled it back, taking a stance that Azula recognized before an ice ball was heading right for her.

She narrowly missed it as she awkwardly sidestepped. Akira smirked. Guess the princess wasn't always graceful.

"You dare to use a firebending stance against a firebender?" she raged, her palms lighting up with the same pretty blue as usual.

Akira shrugged, "You _faltered_."

The princess's eyes narrowed. She didn't need to be reminded. Especially by some water peasant. Azula clenched her jaw, summoning lightning the way Zuko couldn't. Her eyes widened as it was aimed at her.

Quickly, she pulled water from one of the channels. She threw it and caught the lightning the way Iroh showed Zuko, and redirected the charged filled water at the princess.

This was the surprise that got her. She wasn't aware her lightning could be redirected, especially by a _waterbender_. Iroh had even told the bender herself that it wasn't possible for a waterbender to do. But, Akira figured that only meant she couldn't redirect it with her own _body_. He never mentioned water.

As long as it didn't touch her.

Azula ducked as Koto yelled out, " _Hell_ _yeah_ , that was awesome!"

The electric charged water had almost hit Zuko, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad about it as it was meant to hit his sister. He was just as shocked as Azula was.

He stood back and watched the two girls, his friend throwing ice daggers and his sister throwing flames. It was only when he stepped into the light that he had made up his mind. This was his chance to go home. Take Aang with Azula's help and run. _Right_?

_Wrong_.

Even though Akira and Koto never attacked him directly, they didn't stop Aang and Katara from fighting back. Akira wouldn't hurt Zuko, even if he was about to end her life. He wouldn't do that either.

It wasn't until he saw the hurt look in Akira's dark eyes that he knew the decision he made was the wrong one. He _hated_ that look. But, how could he give up his honor, his _destiny_ for some girl?

_Zuko, nobody can take your honor or give it back_ , her words began ringing in his head. _Besides, why would you want to go back to a man like that_?

She was right, Uncle was _right_.

But now it was too late. He betrayed his friends, his uncle, and the Avatar's team.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he could barely react when Azula struck the Avatar down with lightning. He didn't even notice that Uncle had shown up.

By the time Zuko had found his feet, his uncle was fighting of Dai Li agents, Azula, and himself. Zuko could see the disappointment in Uncle's eyes, as he only countered flames. He was covering for the Water Tribe natives.

Akira and Koto used the channels to carry them back up to the surface as Katara clutched onto Aang, silently crying over the boy.

For the first time in her life, Akira found it within herself to _hate_ someone. As much as she wanted it to be, that someone wasn't Zuko.

•••

Katara brought Aang back to life.

Akira never thought it was possible, but she had seen it with her own eyes. It was only possible because Pakku had given her water from the Spirit Oasis.

They were now all on Hakoda's ship, trying to come up with a plan. Well, the others were. Katara and Akira were all but having a screaming match below deck.

"You chose _him_ over us!" Katara argued. "Even after everything that he's done! He's _poisoned_ your mind!"

Akira was fuming, something she rarely did, "I don’t know if you noticed, but I fought with you! And, you don't _get_ it, Katara! His father doesn't love him, and he has yet to understand that. He's a sixteen year old boy who wants to go home! That's why he has been after Aang. Would you not do the same?"

Katara would, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"This whole time you've been his friend! You've done nothing for us! We shouldn't have let you come with us!" The younger girl rebuttals weakly.

Akira's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment, " _Oh really_? I guess I didn't help your father against a Fire Nation attack, or heal Bato, or teach you what little I knew about bending. Do you realize that without me, _or Zuko_ you guys wouldn't have Appa?"

Katara realized that she was right. But, she could've been lying about the bison. Then again, how would she have known the bison was missing?

"You can think what you want about me, Katara. But I met you guys _after_ Zuko. Sure, he's angry and was going to stop at nothing to capture Aang. He's still a child desperate for his father's love because that is the _only_ parent he has. He was banished at thirteen years old and given an impossible task by his imperialist father. He's been _brainwashed_ like most of the Fire Nation children," She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she didn't know why.

"I'm not able to know all that about somebody and still want to wish they get what you _think_ they deserve. He deserves better than what he had, just like all of us. He's still a _child_ , Katara. Just like us."

The older girl turned away and left, not caring that everyone had heard her defensiveness over the Fire Nation Prince. It didn't matter what she had said to them. Nobody else had seen his hesitation when he first got to the fight. Nobody else had seen the way his face had fallen when she looked at him with disappointment, but also understanding. Nobody else could see the little tells that she knew, like how for a _split_ second, he wanted to hurt his sister for killing the Avatar.

•••

Sokka was the first one after Toph to approach her. Of course Toph knew about Zuko, and she didn't care how Akira felt about him. She was still her friend.

"I like your beads," he told her before sitting down on the deck as she sewed one of the crew's shirts. "Is the blue one for Yue?"

When she told him the blue one was for Pakku, himself, his dad, Bato, Katara, her mom, and Koto, he was surprised. She barely knew them, yet had braided them into her hair. Sokka was touched, and less angry about her relationship with the now un-banished prince.

While the two of them talked about hair beads, Zuko was facing another tough decision back in Ba Sing Se. Azula was leaving Joo Dee (of all people) in charge so she could leave. Did he stay here or go home with his sister? He had already disappointed the girl who weaseled her way into his heart, and his uncle enough.

Mai wasn't about to let him stay so easily. Especially once Azula told her that he was almost swayed into making the 'wrong' decision by a _girl_. But, she needed a little push in the right direction to tell the prince how she felt.

Ty Lee and Azula had that all under control.

They organized a dinner, invited the two future love birds, then didn't show up. Well, they had but they were hiding behind a bush, giggling like crazy. Once they had been caught, Zuko and Mai decided to leave and walk around the highest ring of the city.

Which was a good idea until Jin, the girl Akira had scared off, spotted him. Uncle also made him hang out with her once, claiming another friend would do him some good. So, the two sat in The Jasmine Dragon and talked for a bit. She even made the comment about how his girlfriend was scary, and he _didn't_ correct her.

"Lee? Is that you?"

Mai actually grinned at that, " _Lee_?"

"Who's this?" Jin questioned, realizing the girl with him was not Akira. This girl seemed less scary.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh, hi Jin! This is Mai. She's, uh — She's my friend from.. the circus! She's the knife thrower."

It was the only way to explain Mai to her without raising suspicion. He had stupidly told the girl he was part of the circus... and that he juggled.

Jin's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Mai also took advantage of the situation, pushing the prince towards a fountain, "Here, I'll show you! Stand right there, _Lee_."

The gloomy girl took an icicle from the fountain, and placed a fish from a merchant’s stand on Zuko's head. She told Jin it was all in the wrist before throwing the icicle at him. He cringed as it impaled the fish, Jin full on beaming now.

"Would you like to try, Jin?" Mai smirked, Zuko's eyes widening as his sister's friend grabbed another sharp icicle.

This time, Zuko moved out of the way as it flew right toward his good eye. He slipped and fell into the fountain. Mai declared they were even, not forgetting the time he tackled her into the courtyard's fountain to keep her from being burnt by Azula.

The two continued on their walk, without Jin. Mai was laughing as Zuko fumed, declaring that he could've been killed. Then, he realized this was the first time he ever really heard her laugh. In that moment, he told her he missed this side of her.

"Things have changed since the days of me throwing mud in your face," Mai gently touched his good cheek. He wanted to reel back, reminded that the last person he let touch him like this was Akira, and he almost kissed her. He should've. "But, not everything's changed."

Zuko didn't have the heart to tell Mai that it had.

Then, she kissed him.

He wished she didn't, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. Akira would never be with him, at least she couldn't if she truly wanted to.

Zuko made another stupid decision. Mai was _not_ Akira, but she _was_ a distraction. She was a comfort he could rely on at home. He would go home, but _only_ to make sure Uncle made it safely.

•••

Back on Hakoda's ship, they had some visitors. The Earth King, Kuei and his bear, Bosco, decided to stay a short while. Akira had never seen a bear before, let alone befriended one. She spent a lot of time with the King and Bosco. She could see why the animal was the man's best friend. He was friendly, a great listener, and adorable.

After he left, they had found a set of almost thieves. Pipsqueak and The Duke. They had joined their cause, and they were helpful when they weren't making messes while they were supposed to be swabbing the deck.

Katara had continuous healing sessions with Aang. Akira bounced between training with Koto, doing the women's work, and helping the men strategize on a plan to survive the Fire Nation Scouts.

Toph was moping. She hated the wood underneath her feet, and the sandy beach of Chameleon Bay wasn't any better.

"Why don't we just join the Fire Nation?" Koto had questioned boredly.

Bato gave the boy an incredulous look, "Are you really suggesting we switch sides?"

Sokka beamed at his new friend for his idea, "Not sides! Just boats!"

Akira grinned. It wasn't a crazy plan, but it was risky and it _could_ work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting so antsy for book three. I’ve got three more chapters pre-written and counting! I’ve got plans for Akira. Big plans.


	9. Talking To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Water Tribe hijacks a Fire Nation ship... Akira keeps finding alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, underage drinking

Once there was a solid plan in place, they put it into play. They gathered necessities, along with supplies for stink bombs, pulled the life boats out, raised the ships' anchors, and the three waterbenders flooded them. Toph pulled the crust below the sea bed up and used it to destroy the ships.

They all sailed away in the life boats. Akira and Koto were with Bato, Pipsqueak, and The Duke. They didn't have to be in the boats for long. Just to get back to shore.

Akira and Toph had found a cave big enough for all of them to camp out in as she tried to hone in sandbending. Surely, Toph thought that since she could now bend metal, she could bend sand.

She was wrong.

Once they reached the beach, they hauled the life boats into the cave, setting up camp for the night. Sokka and Koto estimated that the scout ship would be close enough to row to once night fell tomorrow. Akira regretted letting the two similar boys meet.

Between their insane plans and passing the boomerang back and forth, they were proving to be a real headache. One upbeat sarcastic wise guy, along with a sarcastic, boomerang wielding jokester? As a joke fell from Sokka's lips, Koto had one to follow up. The two could, and _have_ , cracked each other up for hours at a time.

At least someone was having fun.

Akira sat between Bato and Hakoda as they started a small fire to keep warm in the damp cave. Katara sat away from everyone, still mad at Akira. She couldn't help it. Not after befriending Zuko and lying about it. Not with how she was so comfortable around everyone, especially Hakoda. He was _her_ dad, not Akira's.

Katara didn't like the girl. She decided that just now.

She didn't like her because of one ‘lie’ to protect someone she cared about, and because it was easier to direct her anger at Akira than her dad and the actual person that had hurt Aang.

•••

As per the plan, they rowed the life boats towards the Fire Nation ship once night fell the next evening. The waterbenders pushed the boats as the Warriors readied the ropes rigged with hooks. One of Sokka's genius ideas. Everyone put on their masks and began climbing.

Akira went in front of Toph, not wanting anyone to get the jump on the blind girl. Of course, she kept that to herself. If Toph knew that, she’d bend the metal on the ship to send the older girl into the water. Once Akira’s feet hit the deck, she realized that everyone was asleep.

"This is what we were worried about?" Sokka exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "These guys are easy pickings! Where's Momo? _He_ can take them!"

Toph stiffened beside the oldest girl, and everyone turned to see soldiers approaching them. Sokka's eyes widened as Akira asked, "You were saying?"

"What's a Momo?" One of the soldiers questioned in confusion as the two waterbenders reached back in sync and pulled a huge wave of water toward the enemy men.

Everyone on both sides was alert now, especially as Koto let out a wild battle cry before hurling stink bombs at men in pajamas. He was yelling wildly, thoroughly enjoying himself. The boy had always been eager to knock some heads.

One of the soldiers complained between coughs, "That smells awful!"

"It's just a stink bomb, you don't have to cry about it!" Koto taunted, pulling out his boomerang and taking down several men at once with it.

Toph bend pieces of metal around groups that have dropped while Akira and Sokka tied up stragglers. One of which woke up as he was being hog-tied, glancing around in confusion. How he slept through all that, the young warrior didn't know.

Sokka beamed at the man, "Good morning big guy, you've just been _boat-napped_!"

By morning, they had left the soldiers on the beach and stolen their clothes. Well, Akira waited until they had all gotten in the ship before finding a nice clean cloak that didn't smell like a stink bomb.

•••

Sokka, the route master, suggested they head toward the Serpent's Pass, where they could cut straight through Earth Kingdom waters and hit the Fire Nation in no time. It was a good idea. Until they found out there was a barricade right in the middle of it.

"What do we do now?" Bato asked the chief.

Hakoda looked to his son, "I think there's only one thing we can do.."

"Put our disguises to the test!" Sokka exclaimed in excitement. Koto hollered in agreement, pulling on an armored helmet.

Akira shrugged, continuing to use the pointy edge of a boomerang to cut up a shirt she had found in a woman's room. It didn't look like it was inhabited, so it was more likely the room was stocked in case they had a female soldier aboard.

Once the ship sailed closer to the barricade, Akira tucked her boomerang into her belt and pulled the dark red cloak over her blue tunic. She stood beside Toph as a soldier on the bridge looked down at them.

"Where you headed, soldier?"

Hakoda looked up at him, "The Water Tribe Navy has been defeated completely! Our orders are to head West to rendezvous with the fleet."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before the real Fire Nation soldier grinned, "Good sailing, soldier!"

The gate opened, and the man on top leaned over before he called down to them, "By the time you join the rest of the fleet, they'll probably send you straight home!"

"What makes you say that?" Sokka yelled back.

"Didn't you hear?" the man questioned. "The war is almost over! The Avatar was killed in Ba Sing Se!"

•••

Katara had yelled at Koto for being excited that everyone thought the Avatar was dead, then at Sokka for agreeing.

But, once again, they were right. Aang's supposed death worked in their favor. Nobody expected him to return, in this life or the next. And, nobody expected an entire Water Tribe fleet and an earthbender to be posing as Fire Nation soldiers.

"Can we stop at at Kirachu Island?" Koto had asked the Chief with a toothy grin. "Fire Nation food is starting to grow on me."

Sokka chimed in with, "I hear their Super Spicy soufflé is to _die_ for!"

Hakoda had pinched the bridge of his nose and asked the boys not to say things like that as Akira and Toph giggled.

The two boys were a light they didn't know they needed.

At least until Aang woke up.

•••

Aang finally woke up. He was very confused, especially as Koto and Ronak, one of the Water Tribe crewmen, chased him around the ship. They didn't mean to startle him, but they did.

The young Avatar was even more confused when he rounded a corner and saw Akira talking with Bato, Momo comfortably curled around her shoulder.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph exclaimed as she stood up, Aang now seeing her. "That's _got_ to be you!"

Her and Katara ran forward with Pipsqueak and The Duke. Akira stayed close to Bato, feeling apprehensive that Aang would feel the same way Katara felt about her. Sure, she still had Toph, Sokka, and Koto. But, the two boys were constantly planning and Toph was more Katara's friend than hers.

Seeing all of his friends and acquaintances dressed in Fire Nation armor right after exerting energy he couldn't spare, the boy passed out.

•••

On a different ship, but similar to the one that the Water Tribe had hijacked, Prince Zuko stood, looking up at the moon. Part of him hoped that Akira was looking at it too.

He missed her. A lot more than he thought he would.

"Aren't you cold?" A new voice cut through the air. It was blank, bored. Almost as boring as the girl who asked the question.

Zuko barely spared her a glance, "I've got a lot on my mind. It's been over three years. I wonder what's changed.. I wonder how _I've_ changed."

He refrained from talking about the girl he missed. The one that _shouldn't_ be on his mind.

Mai let out a sigh and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story."

The scarred boy felt hurt. Akira would've listened to his worries. Then she would've given him some advice similar to Uncle's. But, despite the lack of care from the girl that had taken to him, she wrapped her arms around him and told him not to worry.

She didn't hold onto him the way Akira did.

Mai pulled him closer, giving him a kiss. Zuko didn't want to return the affection. So, he _didn't_. Either she chose not to notice, or she chose not to care.

The girl pulled away from him, leaving him to continue staring at the moon and her reflection off the oceans calm waters.

Zuko let out a sigh, feeling guilt overcome him once again, " _Keep her safe, Yue_."

He didn't need to tell the Spirit who he had in mind. Yue already knew, and even though she couldn't say it, she did make him a promise.

•••

Akira _was_ watching the moon. She was sat in the opening between the rails where a plank would fit perfectly. Her feet dangled over the edge of the ship, the waves kicking out with each light swing she gave her legs.

Katara was filling Aang in on _everything_.

It was only a matter of time before they kicked her off the ship and she was worried.

But, as Katara raved about Akria and Zuko, Aang was too tired and in too much pain to say anything besides, "Monk Gyatso told me we love who we love and that's okay."

He had no qualms with Akira. If she was truly working for Zuko or felt the way he did, then she would've tried to hurt him. _Easily_ , she could have when he was unconscious.

She closed her eyes before opening them, seeing the moon still shining down on her. _Keep him safe, Yue_.

Just as she promised Zuko, the same promise would be made to Akira.

"You alright?" A voice came from behind her. It was Sokka, who was sent by Bato to check on her.

Akira liked Bato. There was something fatherly about him. If only she knew that he had lost his own daughter, who would now be around her age.

"Just sharing my thoughts with Yue," she sighed, glancing over as he sat down next to her.

Sokka frowned, "Can I ask why Zuko? I mean, even Koto likes the guy! Not judging or anything."

"Did you feel.. _drawn_ to Yue?" She asked him, and when the boy nodded she continued. "That's how it was with Zuko. I like to think of myself as a nice person. Maybe _too_ nice at times. Even after his men tried to take me from Kyoshi, I helped him find his Uncle. Iroh, that poor man, had tried his damn hardest to get Zuko to give up his pointless quest. It wasn't that simple to him. He has good in him. I've _seen_ it. Nobody believes it. But, just because he's done some bad things doesn't mean he is a bad _person_."

Sokka didn't know what to say, so she added in, "If you were offered a way to get to your dad and join him before Aang came into the picture, would you do it?"

Slowly, he nodded. He guessed he could understand that part. Sokka had never really thought about how Zuko was just a kid trying to get back to his family. But good and Zuko didn't seem like it should go together.

"Did he really free Appa?"

Akira chuckled, "Well he _did_ plan on stealing him. But he had nowhere to hide a flying bison. After he freed him, he threw his blue spirit mask into Lake Laogai."

"Zuko is the Blue Spirit?" Sokka yelled, not knowing who his enemy was anymore.

•••

Katara was fed up. Not only was Akira always around Hakoda, but now she was laughing up a storm with Sokka and passing a bottle of Mulled Wine that they had found in the kitchen between them. She clenched her fists as she made her way to the captain's quarters.

She barged in, crossing her arms over her chest. Hakoda and Bato looked up from the map they were studying, giving the girl a questioning look.

"Akira and Sokka are drinking!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she _knew_ it sounded childish. But, it was too late now and she didn't care.

"Are they now?" Hakoda rose a brow, refraining from giving Bato an amused look. He could tell something was bothering his daughter, something bigger than the girl from the other tribe and her brother indulging in alcohol.

"I'll handle this," Bato told the chief before leaving the room.

Bato would _not_ handle it.

Instead, he walked up to the two and swiped the bottle. He took a drink out of it before sitting down with the teenagers. They looked like a couple of lion-deer caught in an isolating ship light.

"I took you ice dodging. You're a man now," Bato shrugged and looked to Akira. "You on the other hand.."

"I am too," she grinned and grabbed the bottle. "Koto took me right before my fifteenth birthday."

Well, he couldn't argue with that.

Back in the captain's quarters, Hakoda motioned for Katara to join him. Begrudgingly, she did. The girl sat on the floor, and Hakoda moved from his chair to join her.

"Now, what's _really_ bothering you?" He wondered.

The girl all but exploded, "How can you trust her? We all know she was with the _enemy_! What if is just spying on us, or she betrays us? What if she hurts _Aang_?"

Hakoda sighed, pulling his daughter close, "Akira helped us take down a scouting ship and their crew. If not for her, Bato would not have made it. She's doesn't have any parent figure besides him right now, either. I cannot, in good faith, turn her away. I can't turn _any_ of you kids away."

Suddenly it made sense. Akira wasn't following _Hakoda_ around. She was following _Bato_. Katara felt even more foolish.

"If I get any more kids on this damn ship, it'll be a traveling orphanage," he added.

Despite wanting to still be angry, she laughed.

"Akira is a good kid," The chief assured the younger girl. "Just give her a chance. Besides, you can't fault anyone for who they love. That's not fair to them."

Katara sighed, knowing her father was right. But, this is the second time she's heard about love. She didn't even know how the girl truly felt about Zuko.

_She didn't know Akira's true feelings about Zuko._

Yet, here she was judging her on something she didn't know the full story of.

Katara didn't not like Akira. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: there will be canon divergence in some later chapters. I’ll give a warning in the beginning.
> 
> But, it is now officially book three: fire. then I’ll probably hit some of the comic timelines, except for the search because it destroys Zuko’s character arc. The search kinda does too but i can work around that.


	10. Enemy Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koto makes a comment and Akira makes a impulsive decision

"So, what now?" Aang questioned as he was now fully up to speed.

Hakoda gave the boy a small smile, "We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan."

Katara begrudgingly admits that Sokka and Koto had come up with it. The nonbending boybriefly covered their new plan and revealed that Aang was their secret weapon because the whole world thought he was dead.

Akira let out a whistle, signaling that there was an incoming Fire Nation ship about to board them. Bato and Hakoda quickly pulled on their helmets, along with Akira who had found a woman's military outfit in storage. It showed off her tummy, but it wasn't much of a bother to her.

The others scattered, hiding with Appa in the cargo hold. The girl and two men stood strong as the opposite ship dropped down a plank and walked across it.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation," the Officer questioned harshly.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo," Hakoda easily replied.

The Officer seemed apprehensive at first but finally nodded, "Ah, Eastern fleet. Nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

Akira chimed in this time, "All due respect, sir, I believe Admiral Chan is on leave. We got our orders at the Chameleon Bay rendezvous after defeating the Water Tribe's fleet. Next time we will send a hawk your way."

"No, we'll send _two_ , just to be sure!" Bato added.

The Officer nodded to the man standing behind him. With an inward grin, Akira placed her fist underneath her open palm and bowed deeply, the two other Water Tribesmen following suit. The Officers bowed in return before walking away.

As they pulled up the gangplank, Hakoda looked to her, "I'm surprised you know so much about Fire Nation."

She rolled her eyes, "I spent weeks with The Dragon of The West and the Fire Nation prince. You pick up on things."

"Is Admiral Chan really on leave?" Bato wondered aloud.

The girl shrugged, "I took a wild guess."

Bato pinched the bridge of his nose. _Of course she did_.

•••

Zuko sat at the turtleduck pond, tearing bread in pieces before tossing them lightly into the water. Azula walked up, scaring the approaching creatures off.

"You seem so downcast," she commented boredly, placing her hands on her hips. "Has Mai gotten to you already? Though, actually Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately. This is about a certain waterbender that the other water rat told me about isn't it?"

Guilt hit him. _Hard_. He was using Azula's friend. He missed Akira.

It was surprising to hear Azula not using a degrading slur when talking about her. Then again, even though she hated to be bested, Azula _respected_ the girl for it.

"No. I just.. haven't seen dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years," he covered his true thoughts with a half truth. Zuko didn't know if he even wanted to see his dad yet. Not with Akira's words still ringing in his ears. _Your father hurt you, his thirteen year old son_ , _after you had done an honorable thing_ , _after you refused to fight him_.

Why hadn't he listened to her? Why hadn't he listened to Uncle all those years ago?

"So what?" Azula sighed in annoyace.

Zuko still hadn't looked at her, "I haven't captured the Avatar."

"The Avatar is dead," She went to walk away but stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Unless you think he miraculously survived?"

Of course he did. He had Katara and Akira, along with the magical spirit water. But, Zuko wouldn't tell her that. He had to protect the girl he had gotten close too. Instead the simple shake of his head was a good enough answer for Azula.

Because if the Avatar had survived, it would be on Zuko as she gave him all the credit in his death.

He would come to realize this as he finally stood in front of his father. The boy dropped to his knees, taking on his worshiping bow as his father looked down on him.

"You have been away for a long time," Ozai spoke rigidly. Monotonous. "I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son. Welcome home."

Not an 'I'm proud' or an 'I've missed you' was spoken. Had he done the right thing, Uncle would have told him that. If Uncle could tell him that in front of others, why couldn't father say it in the confidence of his throne room, where the only listening ears would've been Azula's.

He had thought too soon.

Zuko's heart began to swell with longing as his father continued to speak, "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because your sister captured Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And, I'm proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You _slayed_ the Avatar."

_Azula always lies_. It was something he told himself from a young age. This rang true as she had lied to their father. Zuko didn't give the life ending blow. Azula had.

He couldn't begin to even process why she lied.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and your ferocity at the moment of truth."

_Azula always lies_. Zuko guessed that in this moment he was a liar too, as he didn't correct his father. The hope he had quickly diminished. Ozai now saw him as powerful like Azula. _That's_ the real reason why he was proud.

He wasn't proud of his son, but what he thought his son could do.

Slowly, Zuko became sick with the thought and with himself.

•••

When Zuko went to bed that night, he gave one last look to the moon before closing his eyes.

In his dreams, he saw Akira. He didn't want to wake up.

While he slept and those on the hijacked Fire Nation ship did too. Akira was below the cabin deck, eyeing the messenger hawks. She had two rolled up notes in her hand: one for Iroh and one meant for Zuko's eyes only. She hoped nobody else saw it. It would be embarrassing. Utterly and completely.

Her eyes settled on one, who was staring at her like it was curious. She held out a hand to it, offering a few crumbs. It gladly excepted, and she decided this one would do.

Quietly, Akira opened its cage. He landed on her shoulder, letting out a coo as it got comfy. She chuckled, heading back above deck. Ronak was at the other end of the ship, supposedly on watch but was actually napping. Nobody would see her with the bird. Hell, nobody even knew there were a few hawks downstairs near the brig.

Slowly, she took her rolled up papers and held out her arm. The hawk flew down to her hand, gently curling his talons around one of them.

Akira placed the note in the small cylindrical tube, tying it in place. She pet the bird's head affectionately before quietly telling him, "Get this to General Iroh, then to Prince Zuko. No one else. Leave as soon as they have their letters."

She watched as the bird took off, heading in the direction of the moon.

•••

The kids, minus Pipsqueak and The Duke, had separated from the Water Tribe. They would meet up with them before the invasion and recap the plan to everyone.

Now, they were heading towards a cave on Appa, Akira flying the beast as Aang and Koto created a cloud to cover them. Which was a pretty good disguise, until they began talking.

Sokka was the only one that had a problem with it, making that crystal clear as Akira landed the giant fuzzy creature.

"It's not like anyone will hear us," Toph replied, her tone full of its usual sass.

"We are in _enemy_ territory!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to a few birds on a rock behind him. "Those are _enemy_ birds!"

One of them jumped right on his head and squawked, everyone giggling as his expression changed to one of annoyance. He shooed the bird away, leading everyone over to the cave they spotted.

Him and Koto take the lead, peering into the cave suspiciously. Katara rolled her eyes at them as her brother decided they would become cave people until the invasion.

"We just need new clothes," she pointed out, glancing at the other female waterbender. "Well, all of us but Akira."

"Are you kidding? I need smaller pants and shirt," she huffed, grabbing at the over sized tunic she had cut up on the Fire Navy ship. Sure, she had it tied but the overall look made her seem like some Fire Nation peasant.

She wasn't a peasant, that was for sure.

Sokka looked to the flying lemur, frowning, "Looks like we're out voted, sport."

"Don't be silly, Sokka," Koto clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Momo can't understand you."

•••

By the time the Avatar's team had made their start towards a small Fire Nation village, Akira's messenger hawk had reached Iroh. Just a simple letter, telling him the Invasion was coming, and it would be his best chance to escape and join the cause. Or to do what he needed.

When they had reach the village, the hawk had since made it to Zuko, waiting patiently by his bedside until he woke up. 

It scared the daylights out of him.

Frowning, he wondered how a messenger hawk had even gotten this close to the palace without being shot down, let alone in his room. Begrudgingly, he reached for the tube on his back. He didn't expect to have mail this soon after returning home.

Once the note was in his hand, the bird took off. Zuko blinked in confusion at it, knowing that they normally stayed so they could return a follow up to its owner.

This was all so weird to him.

He opened the letter and his heart dropped.

_Handsome_ ,

_It hasn't been long since the fall of Ba Sing Se, but it's strange to not be around you. You'll never believe it. I'm on a hijacked Fire Nation ship! And, I successfully duped another passing ship's officer._

_That's right. I'm in the Fire Nation. Don't worry though, I'm not following you. I don't think I could even get close enough to the capital without being recognized. The best place a waterbender can hide from Fire Nation is in the Fire Nation._

_Koto is practically in love with Sokka (not really but they're strangely close). Katara hates me now. She says I lied to them about you, which I didn't. I just only told part of the truth. Toph knew, but she didn't yell at Toph for keeping a secret._

_Anyway, I'm getting off topic_.

_I'm writing because I realized something when I defended you (yeah, don't make it a big deal). I know the decision you made was hard. I know how badly you wanted to go home, to gain your father's favor back. I'm not mad about it, honestly. A little disappointed, maybe. But, I understand. I just... I hope you'll understand too one day. That your father doesn't deserve you as his son._

_Nobody that doesn't know who you really are deserves you. I know who you are. No Fire Nation woman has got a thing on me either, Firecracker. Remember that._

_In layman's terms I guess what I'm trying to say is that for some spirit forsaken reason, I already miss you_.

_I miss you, Zuko. Maybe if things were different, or maybe sometime when things are different, we could pretend like we aren't from polar opposite nations._

_As much as I would love for you too, you won't be able to write back. By the time you get this, I won't be on the ship anymore._

_I hope you get everything you've been searching for. I'll find you again. In this life or the next._

_Sincerely, you already know who_

_(P.S. red it totally my color)_

Zuko blanked as he read the words again. _She missed him too_. He glanced outside, seeing that the sun was barely rising. Clutching the note even tighter he lied back down and read the note once more.

Nothing was said about the Avatar, but at this point he didn't care.

He sighed, pressing it against his chest for some sort of comfort. _I miss you, Zuko... I'll find you again. In this life or another._

•••

"So, what do you think?" Akira questioned, twirling around. She was in a cropped shirt, along with matching pants that tapered near her shins. There was a gold belt that tied around her waist, a small Fire Nation insignia on it. Her shows were black, pointy, and had a thin yellow line going down them. She didn't care for shoes still, but she's had a pair on since Koto forced her into them at Ba Sing Se.

"Pretty!" Koto grinned at her.

Sokka pointed a finger and smirked, and she knew a bad joke was about to fall off his lips, "You look _smokin_ '!"

Koto laughed, causing Akira to roll her eyes, "Well you two need top knots, same with you Katara. Along with some sort of accessories. Fire Nation loves to accessorize."

Toph ripped out the bottom of her shoes, smiling as she wiggled her toes, "Now I can see!"

After nitpicking Katara's necklace and Akira's beads, the elder girl tied up her hair into a half top knot, tucing the braid into it. Katara begrudgingly took off her mother's necklace.

The group made their way into town, easily finding a small merchant stand with hair accessories, jewelry, and dozens of bands. Akira picked out a few pieces she liked, handing over her money after haggling the price.

As the girls left the booth, Akira slipped on the arm bands she bought and placed the symbol of the royal crown around her topknot. Katara bit her tongue, wanting to comment on how she looked like she fit right in.

Koto on the other hand, didn't hide how his face fell or his comment, "Wow, Akira. You fit right in."

Her dark eyes lost their excitement as her eyebrows drew in. She could expect something like that from Katara, but not the boy who was like her brother.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Katara placed her hand on her shoulder, "I think he just means that we've never noticed your eyes aren't fully blue before. They're like.. hazel, which I've never seen."

"Yeah!" Aang chimed in, getting dangerously close to her. "They're blue, but also with hints of brown. They're like... a sunflower in a pool of water!"

Akira frowned. She had always believed her eyes were blue, like Pakku's. Even if she wasn't his blood relative, she liked to think that was something they had in common. She couldn't remember ever seeing her reflection beisdes in water, and even then she never noticed.

Her eyes had blue, but not fully. What did that mean?

Slowly, she looked away. Did Koto know something that she didn't?

It shouldn't matter, but it _did_. Water Tribe's eyes was the same blue as their clothing, North and South alike. How did she not know this fact sooner?

Akira kept quiet, walking away from her friends. They already saw her in a different light because of her friendship with Zuko. If you could call their relationship a friendship. Now she was different then the tribes?

She didn't know what to think. What if it was just biology? Maybe it was exactly that. _Biology_. Like she was the product of two different nations. But, Suki's eyes were blue and she wasn't from a Water Tribe. Just Earth Kingdom. So it couldn't mean much. Right?

Unless it did. What were the odds that her elusive birth father, that just one day disappeared, was Fire Nation?

She clenched her fists as she made her way back to the cave, Koto hot on her heels.

"Akira, wait!"

Angry, she wheeled around and glared, "Do you know?"

His confusion was apparent, written clear as day on his features, "Do I know what?"

"Am I some half breed? Some– Some– _mongrel_?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

If he was lying, she couldn't tell. But, either way he wasn't saying anything that she wanted to hear. Her curiosity was being fueled by anger, and there was only one person she could talk to. Deep in the heart of the Capital City's prison.

With a huff, she turned on her heel and grabbed her small bag from inside the cave.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To find Iroh," she told him simply, clutching her own map in her hands. "I'll catch back up with you guys in Hi Yuri after I speak with him."

She didn't even give him a chance to reply as she walked away. He knew better than anyone that there was _no_ changing her mind. There was no stopping her. Koto had seen what she was able to do with no training, he and didn't want to find out what she was capable of with her full training.

He didn't know what she was searching for, but he hoped that she got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, so we’ll find out more about Akira’s parents. This chapter is kinda rough


	11. Sorta Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes a friend and breaks an ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! wooo!   
> Also, this is update 1 of 2 for the day! (:

Surfing across the water in a Fire Nation disguise was the _dumbest_ thing she could've done. But, it gained her access to a ship heading for the Capital. Much like with the ship the Water Tribe hijacked, she snuck on at night.

The layout was the same as the other ship, and she found the storage room with ease. Quickly, she swiped a female soldier's uniform and a map of the Capital.

They were idiots.

This would be the third time that she had gotten one over on them. That's three times too many for Fire Nation to _truly_ be better than everyone else.

She shook the thoughts away as she pulled the uniform on over her clothes.

She'd forgotten how uncomfortable it was, but ignored it as she slowly made her way back above deck, tucking the map into her pocket.

There was a guard on duty, who barely gave her a second glance as she approached. She smirked. This would work.

"Thank Agni that we'll dock tomorrow night. I miss my kids," he told her.

This man didn't know her, yet here he was, talking to her like they were old friends.

"I'm sure they miss you too, Sir," she responded tightly.

"What about you, Officer..?" He sighed. "Forgive me, but there's so many soldiers on this ship I can't keep the names straight. You got anyone back home?"

The Water Tribe girl smiled at him and absentmindedly told him, "Akira."

Fully expecting her cover to be blown, she braced herself to fight. But, it didn't sound any alarms. At least, not to him.

He chuckled, "That was my grandmother's name. It means intelligent. She on the other hand, _wasn't_. I'm Juro."

"I have someone to go back to," she told him after a moment. "But, I don't think that he's eager to see me."

Juro rose an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

Akira chuckled lightly, "Something like that."

•••

The next day was easy. Nobody questioned the new addition in their ship. She stuck close to Juro, who had grown fond of talking her ear off in the few hours they had spent together. For the sake of her mission, she tolerated it.

Dare she say she even made a friend out of the older man. He wasn't much older than her, maybe in his mid twenties. Her stomach churned with guilt. Hopefully he and his family wouldn't be hurt during the invasion.

The ship had docked, and the soldiers grabbed what little they had and left in a hurry. Akira waited for Juro at the bottom, wanting to at least tell him goodbye.

He gave her a small smile, bowing to her, "Been a pleasure serving with you, Officer."

She bowed in return, "You as well, soldier."

As he turned to leave, she grinned, heading in the direction of the palace. According to the map she had found on the ship, the prison should be tucked away in the side of the dormant volcano. But, she would have to get _inside_ the capital first.

She walked with a group of straggling soldiers to the monorail, getting on and through the dark tunnel simply.

This had been way easier than she expected. But what did she know? She had a Fire Nation name and similar eyes. Of course it should be easy. As long as she didn't use her bending, she could be in, out, and at the rendezvous point.

She could do this.

The monorail stopped, and the other soldiers got off. Akira followed, still undetected. Once she saw the city with her own eyes, she was in awe.

It was beautiful, and she could now see why Zuko missed home. Even in the dark, she could see the landscaping was stunning. It was hot, but not _too_ hot. As if for the first time, she could see why the place was loved by their. She could picture herself traveling through the market, letting the sun shine down on her.

Pulling herself together, she quickly moved on. Once she was even more in the shadows, she grabbed the map from her pocket and found the easiest route. She'd be there once the moon was at it's apex.

Here's to hoping she didn't get arrested. Or _killed_.

•••

Walking into the fortress was easy, thanks to the military uniform. Getting to the top of the establishment was harder, but she managed with her quick and easy lies. Tricking Fire Nation guards was becoming a second nature.

_Especially_ the younger one guarding Iroh's cell.

"Shift change," she had told him with authority. " _Get lost_."

Once the kid scurried off, she slipped into the room. Her heart almost broke as she saw Iroh sitting down around hay. That was the only place he had to rest his head.

Akira kneeled in front of him, pulling her helmet off to expose her slightly disheveled topknot and hair pin.

"Akira?" he questioned, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

She almost blinked as well, seeing that he had slimmed down some. _Were they not feeding him_? Her fist clenched as she nodded. She should be here _too_.

"I fear I've come for my own selfish reasons," she told him sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know who I am, Un– _Iroh_."

He smiled fondly at her small slip of words, "You can call me 'uncle'. What would you like to know, dear? I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"You were a general, yes? Roughly sixteen years ago, did any of the men go missing for around three years?" She wondered, moving from a kneeling to sitting position.

The older man reflected on it for a moment, and realized there was one man, "I can recall one. His name was Toshiro. He was sent on a scouting mission to the North Pole. He was gone for close to four years. When he returned, he claimed he couldn't find it and only lived because of a sea-witch."

She was fully interested now, "This _sea-witch's_ name?"

"Her name was Amka."

He watched as tears filled her eyes, not fully understanding when she smiled, "I wish you had been named Fire Lord, Prince Iroh. I would be proud to follow you. I hope that at least means a little something coming from a half-breed."

She heard movement from down the hall, shaking her head before he could reply. "I take it you got my letter. I'll be seeing you soon, _Uncle_."

Iroh let out a laugh, watching as she climbed up the iron bars and left out the window.

Her fall was not graceful, and it took all she had to not cry out as she slid down the wall and landed wrong on her foot. Her ankle cracked, painfully so. But, she had to push through it until she could get to a water source. She bit down on her lip and kept going.

Unfortunately for her, the closest one was in the palace courtyard. She cursed herself for being so foolish as she climbed over the wall to the prison, putting weight that she couldn't bear on her ankle.

Akira barely made it over before she heard shouting. Gritting her teeth, she judged the gap between the prison and the palace, deciding it would have to do.

She did what she could to ignore the pain, and by the time she collapsed in front of the turtleduck fountain with a breathless grunt, relief filled her.

Glancing around, she made sure no guards or royals were near before sticking her fingers in the fountain. If she was caught, there's no telling _what_ they would do to her.

She grasped the ledge, pulling herself closer to it. Akira let her hand submerge in the cool water, pulling the liquid out and over to her fractured bone. Once she felt the pain subsiding, she let out a content sigh.

"Who the hell are you?" A familiar, raspy voice called out.

The waterbender froze, pulling her leg further to her to keep him from seeing the bright blue light it emitted. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she directed her gaze to the pond.

"Show yourself before I have you arrested! You're trespassing on royal grounds!" He tried to sound threatening, but his heart wasn't in it. If he wanted her arrested, he'd _actually_ yell.

She saw the blast of fire before it got near her, thanks to the reflection of the water. Quickly, she rolled out of the way, crying out in pain as the the bone re-fractured from the rough movement.

Swearing to Agni, she brought her leg back up in a coddling position and ducked her head, trying to keep him from seeing her face.

"You're hurt," he rushed over to her, "let me see it."

She slowly let her leg go, trying to keep her head down as her breathing came out ragged. He gently took it, frowning. "I don't see anything wrong. But if it's broken I can take you to the healer. He's not as good as—"

He cut himself off, about to say her name and she knew it. He thought of her too, causing a smirk to tug in her lips as her confidence came back, "Cat got your tongue, handsome?"

His head shot up, his eyes widening in surprise, "Akira!"

Before she could give another witty remark, his arms were around her and his face was buried in her shoulder. Despite herself she hugged him back. She didn't want to let him go.

"What are you doing here? What are you _wearing_? How did you get hurt? Why are you swearing to Agni?"

The questions flew off his lips as he pulled back, the warmth she felt now gone as he stared at her.

"Can I get back to the pond please? I have to heal a fractured ankle," she huffed. " _Then_ I'll answer your questions."

Zuko climbed to his feet, picking her up as she extended her hand. Rolling her eyes as he carried her, she took the time to admire his face in the pale moonlight.

He sat down on the edge, her on his lap as her feet were submerged. She shivered, but swirled her fingers around. The healing light formed and enclosed her ankle, working as quickly as she could move.

With a sickening snap, laid her head on his shoulder and her fingers dug into Zuko's shirt. He held onto her as she cried into him, the clothing muffling the noise, glancing down at her like she was insane, "Did you just _break_ it?"

"Yes, I made it worse when I rolled away. I've been walking on it for about three miles, so I need to to be a clean break so the water can reset it and heal it properly," she explained, but it wasn't like he understood.

"Do the others know you're here?" He questioned after a moment.

She shook her head as she felt the last of the break heal, "Koto knows I’m in the area. But Toph, Sokka, and Katara don't."

No mention of the Avatar again. Maybe he _really_ was gone. He wouldn't ask though. He couldn't put her in that position again. For once in his life, he was listening to his uncle and letting it go.

"Why are you here?"

She sighed, now just playing with the water, not wanting to move, "It's a long story. I don't want to get you in trouble."

He understood that she didn't want to get in trouble either, "How about tomorrow we meet at the arena. Nobody will be there, since that's were celebrations and Agni Kais are held. We can talk freely there."

She nodded, swirling the water around a few more times before dropping her hand, "I should be good to go."

He hesitated before he moved, picking her back up and setting her down. She almost slipped as her wet shoes hit the dewy grass, but the prince was quick and kept her falling. But if only he could keep her from _falling_.

Her breath hitched as she looked up at him, meeting those gold eyes that she could get lost in. Just like back on the ship to Ba Sing Se, they stayed like that, unmoving. This time, one of them broke.

Akira leaned in, a hand going around his neck before she pressed her lips against his. Without even thinking, he kissed her back. It was what he should've done on the ship. It was different, passionate. It was something he refused to give to Mai.

Oh no. _Mai_.

Zuko jumped back, heat rising to his face, "I'm sorry, Akira. I- There's- She's kinda-"

"I don't care who or _what_ she is," Akira sighed, her heart breaking even more as she backed away from him. "She has a place here. I don't. I'll see you at dawn, your highness."

There was no playful tone to her voice, no mischievous glint behind her eyes. There was, however, sadness and tears. His own heart clenched tightly in his chest as he watched her slowly walk away. It was in that moment he realized, he was a full blown idiot. Seeing the look on her face hurt him even more than the look from Ba Sing Se.

_Agni_ , he thought to himself. _What was I thinking_?

•••

Dawn came earlier than she expected. But, it didn't matter. The sooner she could get back to her friends and away from the boy who had broken her heart, the better. Of course he _would_ have a girlfriend, or a sorta girlfriend. She'd wager it was the one chick with the throwing knives.

_Although_ , Akira couldn't help but let her lips twitch into a smirk, _I bet he doesn't kiss_ her _like that_.

She was waiting in the stands, staring up at the sky. She had ditched the military uniform, and this was where she had attempted to sleep last night, but it didn't come easy to her. She was too nervous. Too antsy.

"You beat me," Zuko called out, watching as she turned her head to look at him.

Akira sat up, stretching her arms, "You didn't stand a chance, _Prince Zuko_. I've been here for hours."

Her playful tone was back, but the light wasn't in her eyes. The prince made his way over to her, taking a seat beside her. She wasted no time in telling him why she was in Capital City.

"Did you know my eyes aren't blue? I sure didn't," she questioned with a laugh. He did notice, but he also tried to not make much eye contact with her in fear of blushing. "My eyes don't match my element. So, I came here for answers. My real father left when I was three. Pakku had tried to find out who he was, but nobody had ever heard of him."

"You think I would know?" He asked in confusion. "If I did, of course I would help you."

Akira shook her head, nudging him with her shoulder slightly. "Let me finish, Handsome. Anyway, I snuck onto a ship, and disguised myself as a soldier. Made a friend, his names Juro. Your father should give him a raise. Then I snuck into the prison. Cool, right? I spoke to Uncle—"

"—He's not _your_ —"

"He said I could call him that, now _quit_ interrupting. He told me of a man named Toshiro who was saved by Amka, a 'sea-witch' in the North Pole. My mother. So long story short, I'm a half-breed, go ahead and make fun. But, I had to make a quick escape, so I left through the window— _let me finish_! I landed wrong, jumped the wall and ended up at the turtleduck pond, and the rest is history."

Zuko was silent, soaking it all in. She thought he was going to make fun of her, use slurs against her. He wouldn't, _couldn't_. He _wasn't_ Azula.

"So you're Fire Nation _and_ Water Tribe? Why would I make fun of you for that?" It would make him a hypocrite if he did so, and he knew it. He felt so deeply for her, and this was something she couldn't help.

She simply shrugged.

Zukl frowned. This was _wrong_. He remembered hearing about Toshiro, long ago. The man was a traitor, and his lie landed him in prison. He didn't know which one. But, if he could figure it out, he would. He'd do anything for her. Even join her side if she wanted him.

The prince didn't know why he never realized that until _now_.

"I messed up," he sighed, grabbing her hand. "I'm going to fix it."

She frowned, not fully comprehending exactly what he was talking about, "Huh?"

"Ba Sing Se. I should've joined you."

Akira shook her head, "Are you happy here, Zuko?"

It was the _quickest_ 'no' she had ever heard from him, but it was the most truthful one as well. He was not happy here. Mai wasn't _her_ , Ozai wasn't Uncle, and Azula was not the little girl he used to play tag with.

"You could have been," she told him. "But, you never would have known. Now you do. Your best chance is the invasion."

"The invasion?" he questioned incredulously, not hearing anything about it before. Azula knew, Ozai knew. He should have too.

Akira nodded, "Sokka's plan. The day of Black Sun, the Water Tribe is invading. That's all I'm saying because Katara and Sokka still don't trust me."

Zuko nodded. He had a day, which was coming soon. Now, he needed a plan, "Thank you, Akira."

"I need to get going."

He didn't want her to leave as much as she wanted to stay.But, she needed to get back to her cause and he had to get back to his.

They stood at the same time, heading towards the entrance of the arena. While they were still behind closed walls, she stopped, turning towards him. Their hands were still joined, and Zuko was trying not to focus on that as she searched his eyes.

"So this girl.. Is she a _sorta_ girlfriend?" She rose an eyebrow, making him wonder where she was going with this.

"It's not like.. _official_ ," he murmured, which was the truth.

"Then I'm well within my rights, as I was sort of your sorta girlfriend _first_ ," She replied, yanking him by his cloak and pulling him closer.

This time, he closes the gap between them. Kissing her, not Mai, felt _right_. It wasn't boring or uninteresting (the girl couldn't help who she is, _really_ ). It was the same feeling he had last night, but it was somehow sweeter, almost _bitter_. He wanted to savor it.

But, they needed air.

Akira pulled back slightly, breathing out heavily as she whispered against his lips, "Find me again."

"In this life or another," he repeated the words back to her.

She smiled slightly, pulling the strings on his cloak. Before Zuko could register what she was doing, she pulled it off him and draped over her own shoulders and tied it.

"Consider this an incentive," she grinned, pulling the hood up.

Then she was gone, running off into the sunrise as the city began to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I couldn’t resist a double post. I’ve got up to the Western Air Temple prewritten!
> 
> Also, expect some canon-divergence soon.


	12. Dancing Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Akira have a heart to heart. The older waterbender learns a new trick to save her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2 for today. please read chapter eleven before this one!
> 
> And yes, i named the village after fire lilies
> 
> Warnings: some canon-divergence.

Hi Yuri was as beautiful as it's name sake. Dozens of Fire Lily fields scattered the small village. Of course, Akira had been drawn to their beauty. It was how she met an old woman named Hama, a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.

She offered Akira her wisdom and a place to stay, in return the young girl did all chores in the Inn. Hama was surprised that Akira knew how to pull water from plants, as nobody had taught her.

Akira learned quickly that Hama did things differently. When she pulled from nature, she left dead in its wake. The Northern girl left the plants, the grass, the trees, enough water to survive.

Hama had confirmed though, that bending _any_ living thing was possible. She was indirectly teaching the girl her ways, her katas at least. Maybe she shouldn't, as she couldn't deny the small tug of her body that she felt when Akira ran through her new stances, despite there not being a full moon in the sky.

There would be one soon though, and then she could test Akira's true power. The way Hama saw it, Akira wasn't a true master _just_ yet.

She had been with Hama for only a week.

Chores had become routine, along with training. When she asked why she couldn't use water, Hama's reply was simple, "If the soldiers see us, they will kill us."

It was a good enough answer for Akira.

The girl was sweeping the floor, waiting for Hama to get back in for the night. The moon was almost full, and if she looked close enough, she'd see Yue smiling down on her.

But, she didn't have time for that, as the entrance to the Inn opened, and familiar voices flooded her ears. Smiling, Akira turned to see her friends.

"Fancy Beads!" Toph yelled out. "I'd know you anywhere!"

"Akira!"

She greeted them, Koto giving her a look that read he was mad at her. A pang of guilt hit her, but she wouldn't feel bad for figuring out where she came from. Once the war was over and Aang defeated the Fire Lord, then she would find out more. The war was _much_ more important.

"How did your journey go?" Sokka asked, taking over Koto's role as the curious friend.

She smirked, " _Life changing_. I'll tell you all about it once I'm done with—"

Hama abruptly cut her off, "Nonesense child, catch up with your friends while I fix dinner."

Shrugging, the girl put up her broom and lead them to the common room, where she told them she had snuck aboard a Fire Nation ship, made a friend, then snuck into a prison and talked to Iroh. She purposefully left out her run in and kisses with Zuko. That was her secret.. for now.

Toph's lip curled into a small smirk, knowing Akira was holding back. She suspected it had something to do with a certain, scarred prince. She was correct.

Aang went on about what she missed. How he taught a bunch of Fire Nation kids to dance,Katara saved a small fishing town from pollution, Sokka trained with a swords master, Aang discovered Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin used to be best friends, and then Toph became a scamming bandit.

"Oh, and some crazy guy that shoots fire from his brain has been chasing us," He finished, a grin on his face.

" _What_!?" Akira yelled out, wondering why someone was after them.

"We call him Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Toph added, only to be corrected by Sokka, "It's _Combustion_ Man now!"

Akira pinched the bridge of her nose, "A man who shoots fire from his brain is shooting to _kill_ you! How did someone find out about Aang?"

"I bet it was Azula," Sokka thought bout it. "She's scary smart, and maybe thought she didn't kill Aang the first time."

It made sense.

Katara scoffed, "It was probably _Zuko_."

Akira narrowed her eyes, not wanting to believe it. He didn't even ask about the Avatar when she was with him, "He thinks Aang is dead. He knows how precise Azula is. Why would he question that?"

"I don't know Akira," she glared. "Why do you insist on _defending_ him? Maybe you saw more than Iroh in the capital and told him Aang is alive!"

She couldn't grasp why Katara was still hung up on her feelings for Zuko, "Whether you like it or not Katara, I'm on _your_ side. Why would I put you all in danger by telling anyone that Aang is not dead? I've _tried_ to be nice and give you your space to get over how you feel about me. I defend him because he's not around to defend _himself_. I would do the same for _any_ of you. You think that you know everything and you don't!"

Akira was crying, and Katara's harsh gaze slacked. She stormed off, walking outside and into the woods.

This wasn't fair, but then again, neither was life. Nobody understood her connection to Zuko. They never would. Their fathers never hurt them and left physical scars, although Akira could have healed hers. The others didn't have bounties on their heads because of their parents, save for Toph.

Even if Katara didn't understand, she shouldn't be _punishing_ her for feelings. It would be like punishing Sokka for loving meat.

Once she was far enough away, she sat down, looking up at the stars. Yue would know what to say to her. But, Yue wasn't here anymore and Akira couldn't bring herself to think of the possible responses her friend would give her.

She heard footsteps, but didn't even bother to look and see who approached her.

"I'm _sorry_ , Akira."

It was Katara, who had taken a seat beside her. The older girl said nothing, so the younger one continued, "I guess the reason I was so angry was because I thought you could change him and that was something I shouldn't have expected you to do."

"Zuko has to see for himself that what he thought he wanted isn't _actually_ what he wanted," Akira spoke after a moment. "Not even his uncle could make him see that with just words.”

"But can you even be _sure_ of that?" Katara bit back the annoyance she was feeling.

Akira sighed. She was sure of it, "Yes, I can be. With Iroh locked up, there's nobody with him to show him love. He's _alone_ , and soon he will realize that his abuser can't control him anymore."

"Abuser?" Katara questioned, but froze. She knew what Akira was talking about. "His scar! The Fire Lord—"

"Is a shitty parent and person, and needs to be stopped. You're lucky that Zuko had Iroh. Or else he'd be more like Azula," she growled out.

It was all starting to make sense to her. Katara felt terrible, "Iroh was the only one he had. How could his mom let that happen?"

"She wouldn't, Katara. She's _gone_."

Katara was starting to think that there was something she had in common with the prince as she touched her necklace. Akira was _right_ , he could've turned out a lot worse.

•••

The next day, Katara, Hama, and Akira walked through the village. Akira was tired, reason being that she had stayed up half the night whispering back and forth with Toph about the rest of her field trip.

Koto still wasn't talking to her, but she tried not to focus on that as her main goal was to rebuild her relationship up with Katara.

"I think that Mr. Tao has a thing for you, Sifu Hama," Akira chuckled as they left a small stand.

Katara smirked, "Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages!"

Hama looked between the two girls, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "You want me to use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you and I will get along _swimmingly_."

After perusing the village for a bit, Sokka began to grow suspicious of their caretaker. He was currently snooping as Hama finished up outside chores. He had nothing to go off of, except for some creepy puppets and a locked box.

Akira and Toph sat in the kitchen, the older girl brushing out the younger one's hair. It was falling out of it's updo, and it was _full_ of tangles.

She was willing to bet it hadn't seen a brush since Ba Sing Se. But, she didn't mind because Toph's hair was beautiful and messy, just like the girl herself.

Hama came back inside, ignoring the two girls who sat in the kitchen. When she returned, the rest of their friends were with them. As Akira put the finishing touches on Toph's hair, Hama began to tell the story of how she ended up in Hi Yuri.

Of course, Akira didn't know the story, just that Hama is a waterbender. So, the old woman had her full attention.

She was from the Southern Tribe, just like Katara and Sokka. The woman planned on making them a Water Tribe dinner, much to Aang's chagrin. Akira didn't mind it, but her palate had quickly taken to spices. It would take her a few bites to get used to ocean kumquats. 

Akira snickered once Hama bended her five flavor soup into their bowls and Katara gasped, "You're a waterbender! Ive never met a waterbender from our tribe!"

The old woman rose an eyebrow, looking to Akira and Koto. The girl in questioned shrugged, "We're Northern Tribe."

Hama set a larger bowl of her stirred ocean kumquats on the table next, "That's because the Fire nation wiped them all out. I was the last one. I was stolen from my home, over sixty years ago when the raids started."

She dove into her story, the kids hanging off their seats as they shoveled food into their mouths. The first raid started with the waterbenders fighting tooth and nail to stop them, but eventually their numbers began to dwindle until Hama was the only one left. She was outnumbered _and_ outmatched.

"How did you escape?" Sokka questioned in wonder.

Hama looked away, Toph stiffening as a lie passed through the woman's lips, "I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about anymore."

She extended her offer to train Katara the way she was Akira, along with Southern Tribe customs. She had one more lesson for the older girl, which she would learn tomorrow night, along with Katara.

•••

Akira was outside of the Inn, the full moon almost at its apex as she ran through the strange stances Hama had her learn. They were strange because they weren't moving the water in a basin in a useful way. The girl frowned, looking to the flowers at the bottom of the water tub. She hummed in thought, moving her fingers the way she had been moments ago over the flora.

It was as if they were dancing with her fingertips, causing a small laugh to bubble in her chest. _Cute_.

Katara ran up to her, telling her Hama wanted to teach them something new. Eagerly, her friend followed, being lead to a clearing in the woods outside the perimeter of Hama's property. The old woman was waiting patiently for them, turning with a devilish smirk that reminded Akira of the Fire Nation Princess.

A chill ran down her spine.

"What I'm about to show you girls, I learned in the retched Fire Nation prison," her voice was cool, but Akira was on edge as the Inn Keeper began to explain exactly what it was that she had learned.

She called it _bloodbending_. The same thing her and Zuko had discussed being plausible.

Katara's horror was written clear on her face. Akira stood stiff, unwavering as her friend declared that she didn't want to do it. Akira's hand twitched, and she watched as the old woman's knee almost buckled from underneath her. She was unsuspecting as she began to walk forward. Akira then clenched her fist, ready to yank the woman down if she needed to.

That's what the strange katas were for. That's _why_ if they were found out, they would be killed. Fire Nation feared the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe. They were never after _Katara_. They were after _Hama_.

"I won't do it! I _won't_ use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara spat, raising a finger. It jerked, Katara's eyes widened in shock as Hama gained control of the girl's body.

Then Hama extended a hand to Akira. She felt a slight pull, but she had been ready. With a smirk, the girl twisted her hand. The old woman's widened in shock as she fell to the ground.

"She said _no_ , Hama."

Without even using her hands this time, Akira locked eyes with the woman, and she slowly stood. Katara was in shock, and awe. But, she was also terrified.

"Your bending is no match to ours, Hama! Katara is a fourteen year-old _master_. You're not the only one who draws power from the moon, her spirit is _our friend_. Your technique is useless on me, and had I let Katara taint herself with it, it would be useless on her too," Akira glared, her hold becoming tighter. She wanted to let go, but she _had_ to protect Katara. She had to protect the people of this village because they were also _her_ people.

"Your terror on my people stops _now_."

Katara gasped, going to pull her friend away as Sokka, Aang, Koto, and Toph showed up.

Akira released the old woman, who gasped for breath as everyone, but the newest bloodbender and Koto, surrounded her.

The teenager dropped to her knees, tears filling her eyes as she stared down at her hands. _What did she just do_? What kind of _monster_ did she make herself?

Arms surrounded her, and she recognized the soft scent of sandalwood. Koto was holding her tightly, allowing her to cry as she buried her face in his chest.

"What have I _done_?" Her voice cracked, her friend rubbing her back in reassurance.

"You saved your friend, _and_ your people."

_But at what cost_? Akira didn't know. All she could focus on was her tears and Koto placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

Then the chilling laugh of Hama and her voice saying, "Congratulations, Akira. _You're a bloodbender_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big plans for Akira. Big plans.


	13. Horse Stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finds trouble sleeping, and Akira becomes a drill sergeant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor canon divergence. Filler chapter, kinda boring.

(Attached is Akira her [Fire Nation outfit](https://imgur.com/a/fH2Rmul). It’s not the best, but I worked on it for a long time.)

* * *

Akira hadn't bended since the incident in Hi Yuri. The invasion was in four days, and if Koto or Katara couldn't get through to her, then nobody could.

She sat away from the others, not bothering to listen to Aang freaking out over the invasion. Everyone decided to rest, but not her. Akira stared out into the sea, a frown ever present on her face. La and Tui has blessed her with her bending, and she had smeared that gift the second she controlled Hama.

Being Zuko's friend, kissing him, being a 'Fire Nation sympathizer' didn't bring her name shame. Bending someone else to her will _did_.

But, wasn't she already shamed for being of mixed blood? Zuko didn't seem to care, and neither did the others.

A thought struck her, so hard it all but made a small gasp leave her lips. Did Pakku know? He _had_ to. The only person with information on her birth father, was him. How did he even find her in that small village, outside of the city and near the ocean?

Pakku had to have at least encountered the man. Maybe once, but close enough to see gold eyes. The gold that tried to shine through around her pupils, only to be engulfed in a mixture of blue and green. She still had yet to see them herself.

_Yes_ , she decided, _Pakku had to know_. She grew up without any mirrors, mainly because they were surprisingly hard to come by, but she didn't need them to braid her hair the way that she was shown by Yue's mother. She used the reflection of water.

Her thoughts were broken up as Aang jolted awake, muttering something to Momo about wearing pants. Akira sighed, walking over to the boy.

"C'mon, lets show you a few new moves," she told him begrudgingly.

Aang's eyes lit up, following her to a clearing. She still didn't plan on waterbending. But, she could show him a few firebending moves she's seen, and he needed to learn it despite not wanting to.

"Horse stance!" she commanded, the boy immediately squatting and squaring his legs with his shoulders.

Akira pointed at the boys stomach, "Breath in your nose and out of your mouth, using your gut!"

He nodded, being reminded oddly of Jeong Jeong. But, he did as he was told, feeling oddly calm. Despite the burning in his thighs, he was almost on the brink of meditation.

After a few more minutes of him breathing the way she taught him, red flames began to exhale with his breath. She smirked, "Breathe deeper."

He did, but he opened his eyes, yelling out in fear once he saw bright orange flames shooting from his mouth. He moved back, as if to escape his own fire.

"Akira, no! I _can't_ learn firebending. Last time I hurt Katara!" He argued, shaking his head. He sat down, looking disheartened.

She rolled her eyes at the boy, "You can't beat the _Fire_ Lord without _fire_! Iroh always told Zuko the first step to controlling it was the breath. Besides, I’m not Katara. I can handle a little heat.”

Aang relaxed slightly, "That's the same as what Jeong Jeong told me."

The waterbender sat down next to him. She could understand why Aang was hesitant to firebend. He had hurt Katara with it, and didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"How about for now, you just practice the breaths until you find a good teacher?" She offered. "Someone who knows that fire can hurt, but is also in control."

Aang's eyes widened as he nodded eagerly, "Like Zuko?"

She cringed, shaking her head sheepishly, "I was thinking Iroh. He's a good teacher. That's where I learned to redirect lightning."

There was no way anyone would allow Zuko into their group. Not after Ba Sing Se. Akira's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Aang frown. He told her that he tried to be Zuko's friend a while ago, after he disguised himself as the Blue Spirit and snuck him out a Fire Nation stronghold. In return, Akira told the boy that Zuko also set Appa free from the catacombs of Lake Laogai.

Aang's chest filled with hope. Maybe one day, he and Zuko _could_ be friends.

•••

Aang was having night terrors and refused to sleep. He was kicking bushes, and hallucinating a fight between Appa and Momo. Nobody knew what to do.

There was now three days until the invasion, and the child bounced from fighting foliage to his horse stance and breathing technique. He didn't breathe out fire, as his sleep deprived mind was not at its peak.

Akira sighed, knowing the next few days were going to be hard.

•••

"You have to bend sometime, Fancy Beads," Toph told her as she approached. "The others should be here sometime soon."

"I don't need bending to fight," Akira told her small friend pointedly.

Toph grumpily folded her arms over her chest and stomped her foot, sending a large chunk of earth traveling towards the waterbender. Akira jumped it, giving the girl a flat look that she couldn't see.

Then came a boulder.

Akira ducked, turning to see it smash into pieces against a rock wall. She barely missed the next one Toph sent her way. The brunette gritted her teeth, irritation sparking as yet another rock ball was launched.

Was Toph _insane_?

Apparently so.

Each dodge ended up with a another piece of Earth being hurled her way. Her anger was increasing as she ran out of breath. Toph was trying to get her to fight back, and it was working. The young girl knew that feeding her sissy words wouldn't do the trick. _Action_ would.

Akira growled, raising her hands and blocking the next boulder with water that she pulled from the grass. She sent it back towards Toph, who had a wide grin plastered on her face. The earthbender side stepped with ease and Akira walked away.

Her fists were clenched tightly as Koto ran after her. When she sat down in a small patch of grass, she freed her fingers. He sat down in front of her, "You can't keep being mad at yourself."

"Our bending isn't supposed to hurt people," She didn't meet his eyes. "I'm glad Katara didn't do it, though."

"She would have," Koto told his friend quietly. "To save you and those other villagers."

"Are you done being mad at me?" She questioned, quickly turning the subject around. Akira didn't want to talk about what happened.

Koto sighed, twiddling with his fingers, "I wasn't mad. Just.. _upset_. I know you wanted to find things out, but you ran off on your own. You could've been hurt."

Glancing up at him gave her away. He knew her sheepish looks all too well, "You _did_ hurt yourself didn't you?"

"Um, yes?" She squeaked, before explaining her injury was easily healed with water. He didn't believe her. Which he was smart not to.

"Anything else about your little adventure that you're leaving out?" He rose a brow, "Which if you are, I'm surprised you got by Toph with it."

"That's because I tell Toph all my secrets in exchange for her not ratting me out," Akira shrugged before telling him there _was_ more to her adventure than just visiting Iroh. That she had also _accidentally_ , once again, ran into Zuko.

Because the closest water source was in the royal gardens.

Koto looked away from her. Of course she had seen Zuko. The Fire Nation prince was a flame, and she was the moth. He didn't know why or _how_ the two were so close, but she had feelings for him that she's never shown about _anyone_ else.

Akira's throat tightened once she saw that look in her friend's eye. The same one that flashEd briefly across his features when Yue had told him as kids that she wanted to marry him, but her father wouldn't let her.

Of course, she should keep her favorite parts of her time in Capital City to herself. She didn't want to hurt Koto anymore than she already had.

It wasn't her fault, they both knew that.

Her heart clenched in her chest as she averted his gaze. She didn't think she could do this. The younger bender didn't want to hurt _anyone_ else. When he questioned "Why Zuko?" just like Sokka had, she absentmindedly touched her scar.

She didn't realize she was crying until Koto pulled her into a hug, "It's _okay_ , Akira."

In all honesty, Koto didn't know if he was seeing his friend in a new light, or if he was just _terrified_ that she'd leave again without so much as a letter. The way she had before. He assured her that he wasn't mad or upset with her, but it didn't do her much good.

Akira loved her friend, truly. But, she felt like she was spiraling and the only person she wanted was about to be a victim of the Water Tribe's attack.

•••

"Horse stance!" Akira ordered after Aang had finally gotten some sleep. "In your nose and out of your mouth. Let your chi build and expel it. Feel the sun, feel the _fire_! I don't know what else to say!"

"Feel the heat!" Sokka chimed, causing Toph to elbow him, _hard_.

"Do you need training too, Private Wang Fire?" The oldest girl barked, causing the non-bender's eyes to go wide. Toph grinned, giving away the answer to Sokka's unspoken question. _How did she know about that_?

They had only told Akira the important stuff, nothing of their misadventures. Toph filled her in though. Like how Sokka joined the Fire Nation army, and that Toph and Katara posed as men to get into a men's only club.

The group was expecting Water Tribe at any minute, and Aang needed some last minute practice. Akira was having a little too much fun with it. After her moment with Koto, she felt better and had finally gotten back to bending her element.

"Think fast!" Koto called out, using the water in his pouch to bend a whip towards Katara. She easily deflected it towards Akira. Her hands shot out, splitting the water and sending two separate streams back to each of the two benders.

"Uh, now what?" Aang questioned.

Akira turned with a grin, "Now you puff your chest and roar!"

Aang did as instructed, puffing his chest and yelling out. The sound he made was not a roar, more like a screech. But, Akira appreciated the obedience. The others appreciated the humor.

"Hey Aang, where are your pants?" Akira smirked, knowing one of the common themes of the boys nightmares were Ozai pointing out that the boy had forgotten simple things like wearing pants, and studying for a maths test.

The boy didn't flinch, but let out a breath of fire in response.

•••

Back in Capital City, Zuko was facing a tough decision. Go to the war meeting, or sit it out. The invasion was dawning on them, and he planned on listening to Akira for once. He'd make his leave once he'd given his father a piece of his mind.

Still, he didn't have a solid plan, but at least the war meeting would get him out of hanging out with Mai. The girl really didn't seem to notice (our at least seem to care) that he didn't return her feelings, and he felt wrong for leading her on that way. But, she was the closest thing he had to a friend here.

The war meeting had to be about the Water Tribe's invasion. He _needed_ to go. The information he learned could be useful.

It _was_ useful.

In the meeting, he sat right next to his father. Zuko learned where Azula would be stationed (the palace safe room) and where Ozai would be hidden away (the bunker in the volcano). Zuko was given two options, stay secluded with his father, or have his own post.

It took everything he had to keep himself from cringing as he said, "I should be with my father. The guards have their own jobs, so I'll take their place. The Fire Lord should not be left alone."

Surprisingly, Ozai did not find this weak, or offensive. No, the thought of Zuko potentially dying to save him was.. _something_. It was _ironic_ , because of course, Ozai _wouldn't_ care if harm came to the boy, his _son_. The simple fact that he agreed to it told Zuko all he needed to know.

If Zuko had offered Iroh the same protection, he would have thrown a fit. He'd tell him that it was _his_ job to protect _Zuko_ , and not the other way around. The Crown Prince knew better now.

Ozai had sent him after a ghost. It was pure luck that the Avatar had shown up again within his lifetime. He could've searched until he was in his death bed, and his father wouldn't care.

His father would _never_ care about him.

Zuko guessed that it was a good thing he wouldn't ever care about his father. In the comfort of Ozai's safe room, Zuko would lay everything on the table.

While the teen casually thought of the fight that was about to ensue, he remained silent unless spoken to.

During the war meeting, he was the perfect prince. The son his father wanted at his right hand. The hand that burned him, _scarred_ him. Zuko didn't feel like himself during the meeting. Some of the ideas were no good, which could work out for him because he wasn't on the Fire Nations side anymore. He still needed to act like it until tomorrow.

Just one more day, and he could find Akira.

It couldn't come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise nothing comes from Koto’s ‘crush’. Honestly? Even though they haven’t met, I can see him with Ty Lee.. or Nadik. Guess we’ll find out who I pair him with.


	14. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira bad mouths Ozai.. to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing & canon-divergence

"Uh guys, is that a messenger hawk?" Akira questioned, looking out across the foggy sea.

Toph made a comment about how it looked like one to her, while Sokka offered to shoot it down.

"Who would send us a messenger hawk?" Katara's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as Akira stretched out her hand and let the bird settle on to her finger. She opened the compartment on its back, moving him onto her shoulder so she could open the scroll.

As she read it, she beamed. It was a detailed plan on what the Fire Nation was planning on doing. Where everyone was going to be. It was from Zuko.

But only if he knew that the war meeting was just a guise.

Akira looked to Sokka, "The Blue Spirit has just sent us the Fire Nation's plans!"

That was even how he signed the paper. Not with his name, because if the bird was shot down it would be traced back to him. Sokka's eyes widened, grabbing the paper from her. He read over it as Koto questioned who the Blue Spirit was.

Aang's eyes lit up, Katara just as confused as Toph and Koto.

"Zuko is helping us?" The young Avatar beamed, causing a gasp to leave Katara's lips.

She shook her head, taking the paper from Sokka, "I don't believe this! This can't be rea– _wow_! This is _really_ detailed."

Akira rolled her eyes, Toph asking to read the letter next. Of course, Katara went to hand her the paper. The Southern Tribe girl blushed as Toph snickered before giving Akira the note back.

Katara glanced out to the ocean, seeing the fog had come even closer to their deserted island, "Do you think that fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka smirked, "No, that _is_ the invasion."

It eventually broke, revealing five brand new Water Tribe ships. They all gathered on Appa, heading down to the shore to meet the others. Toph and Aang bent docks for all the ships, Akira watching as more than the men of the Southern Water Tribe got off.

Pipsqueak and the Duke were still with them, a few men dressed in.. _leaves_? A man named Tyro, and his son Haru also got off the ship, and quite a few more Earth Kingdom people that the original team had found in the Northern Air Temple. Even The Boulder and Hippo, who have fought with Toph in the Earth Rumble.

Akira was blown away, especially as she watched Nadik step onto the shore. He sent her a respectful nod.

She waited patiently to the side as everyone had a reunion, only to be pulled into a hug by Bato. She teared up at the gesture, but hugged him back.

"I have news for the Chief," she told him when she pulled away, pulling the note from her pocket. The messenger hawk flew over from Appa, scaring the older man as it landed in her shoulder.

Bato nodded, leading her to Hakoda, who greeted her happily.

She allowed him to read the note, and process what the Fire Nation's plan was.

"The Blue Spirit is a enemy to the Fire Nation. Why is he not here with us?" The Chief questioned with a raised brow. "Are we sure this is to be believed?"

Akira sighed, "The Blue Spirit is _also_ the Fire Nation's Crown Prince. It _should_ be believed, but I would not count on the locations being right. Prince Zuko has had issues of loyalty in the past. Fire Lord Ozai would be stupid to tell his son everything."

Hakoda pondered this for a moment before nodding his head, "We'll send two different groups to these safe holds, just to be sure."

Nodding once, Akira went to join the other teens. Katara eagerly introduced her to Teo, and Haru. Both younger Earth Kingdom boys who have been helped by her friends. Both seemed nice enough.

She didn't expect to have such a great turnout, but she wished that Chief Arnook would get off his high horse and send more of their water benders to their aid. They were already aiding their sister tribe, but only for rebuilding.

Beggars can't be choosers though, and the people they did have would be enough. She prayed Iroh and Zuko would be able to get out safely. To Agni and to Yue, who would briefly meet in the sky. As they passed each other, she hoped they would keep those that she cared about safe.

•••

Sokka tried to go over the invasion plan, but his nerves got the better of him and he let Hakoda take over for him.

"Let me clarify a few points to everyone. Today is the day of Black Sun. I would like to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage to be here. There are two steps to the invasion: A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to go through an obstacle here," Hakoda points to a spot on the map. Sokka slumps his shoulders dejectedly, and Akira wraps an arm around his shoulder in comfort. "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the Plaza Tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

Some had questions, specifically The Boulder because the invasion was taking place before the eclipse. The Chief answered them, looking to Akira.

"What about their strongholds?"

It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. Quickly, she squeezed Sokka's arm and pulled away. She joined Hakoda's side, "The storm of the Capital needs to be a smoke screen. I get in with Aang. Sokka and Toph locate the secret bunker."

"But the letter said the Fire Lord would be in the bunker?" Sokka questioned in a confused fashion. Did Akira not trust Zuko?

Akira sighed, "It did, but the information could've been fed to Zuko. Ozai doesn't trust him, so we are going where he should not be."

That made sense. Akira _did_ trust Zuko, but not the information he was given.

Hakoda nodded before continuing, "When this is over, we will have control of the Fire Nation, and the war will be over!"

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. Koto came up to Akira and Sokka, throwing his arms around them before yelling with the other tribesmen.

The girl chuckled, pulling away from her friends and heading over to Nadik.

"Where'd they find you at?" She rose an eyebrow.

He glanced at her, "Haru's village. Getting to the South Pole on foot isn't exactly quick."

She nodded, giving him a light smile, "Well, I'm glad you're here with us."

"I'm glad you're decided not to be a Fire Nation Sympathizer," Nadik teased lightly.

Akira laughed, "Oh no, I still am. But, I'm not about to join the losing side."

•••

Akira was thankful that Fire Nation had a constant humidity to it. It made it easy for her to pull the water straight from the air. Something that Hama had taught her that _wouldn't_ blacken her soul.

She still kept a waterskin on her just in case there was dry air inside the palace.

Everything was going according to plan. They were nearing the Gates of Azulon, which would ignite as soon as their ships were detected. By the time Fire Nation approached them, everyone aboard would be in submarines, halfway to the capital.

Sokka was a genius, as this was his plan and his designs. But his submarine had one flaw. There wasn't enough oxygen to make it the while way without re-emerging. To save on oxygen supply, Akira, Nadik, and Koto would swim with Katara on Appa.

Granted, Katara had to show the three benders how to manipulate the water into a breathable shield.

As everyone got in their positions, Katara and Aang hung back for a moment. Akira nudged Koto with a smirk, seeing the two of them sharing a sweet kiss. He chuckled, watching as Sokka ruined the moment.

The two lovebirds quickly went their separate ways, Katara getting on Appa's head and grabbing his reins before bending a water bubble around her and the bison's head. The three Northmers followed suit, Akira having to convince her friend that having a water-head-butt-fight was not a good idea.

They were ready. They could do this.

•••

Zuko stood by his bed, reaching up to pull the royal hairpin from his hair. It fell out of it's topknot with ease, laying loose and shaggy around his face. He removes his royal shoulder padding, placing it down on his bed.

Then he walks over to his desk, unrolling a paper and using two paperweights to hold it down. He began writing, to Mai. If he was leaving then she deserved to know the truth. That he doesn't feel the same, he never did. That there was someone else.

He knew that Akira and her people were coming. He was ready to face his father and help the opposing side however he could.

But, what Zuko didn't know was that they were almost to the capital.

In the sea, the waterbenders worked hard to keep weapons and torpedoes from hitting the subs. Akira stood on Appa's saddle, her feet in the saddle's handles so she didn't float upward. She turned the torpedoes back to the ships that fired them as the benders from the foggy swamp tribe fired their own.

Then, they all emerged from the water. Appa kicked into the air as the warriors all got out of the subs, releasing tanks that housed the Earth Kingdom fighters. They let out battle cries, which woke Akira's own.

Koto wasn't quick enough to stop her from tightening her cloak and jumping off the flying bison. She did a swan dive, flipping before pulling water from thin air and using it to ride down to the fight.

Once her feet hit the dirt, she rolled and pulled her fans from her pocket, using them to deflect fire thrown her way. She kicked off her pointy Fire Nation shoes, using her barefeet to pull water from foliage. The bender kicked icicles at incoming soldiers. Nadik watched her in awe.

Katara lands Appa close by, her, Nadik, and Koto dismounting to join their fellow bender.

Caterpillar tanks rolled by, the benders inside easily overtaking the Fire Nations tanks. Katara nodded to Akira, who ran for the monorail station. The mix of her red clothing amongst the blue and green had even more fire directed her way. These people saw her as a traitor. She smirked.

Akira reached her arms out, pulling as much water as she could from the air. She wrapped it around herself, creating two large whips that were used to knock down two of battlements above them.

She allowed the whips to recoil and cover her arms, running forward as men on Komodo Rhinos came through the large hangar door. Several soldiers aimed for her, their fire easily being put out by her water.

Grabbing one of the men with her water arms, she threw him off his beast before taking his place.

"Now, Toph!" Akira yelled, releasing her water and gripping the animal's reins. She directed the animal, running for the door that led into the Capital. Aang was waiting, and the eclipse would be starting soon.

Just as she reached the door, Toph bended it open, allowing her to get through before closing it.

Akira pulled more water from the air, turning it into ice before flinging it at those who attacked. She may be outnumbered, but they were _easily_ out matched.

Some of them realized this, and allowed the next door to open.

She allowed the komodo rhino to pick up speed, pushing it towards the sunlight. Once she made it through, Aang was following her. He didn't question how she knew exactly where to go, mainly because the thought didn't occur to him. Everyone else was right behind them, or would be shortly.

Akira slowed the animal as she reached the palace steps, hanging on tightly as it reared upwards before planting itself back on the ground. Aang landed beside her, closing the glider that was given to him by Teo.

"Ready Aang?" She asked him as she jumped down.

He shook his head at her and answered honestly, "No. But I have to do this."

She just hoped they had made the right call and they were in the right place.

•••

They couldn't find anyone. Akira would know, as she check each room, twice. She felt lingering temptation to sit on Ozai's throne, but that's _not_ why they were there.

Aang turned to her, "I have to find Sokka and Toph. Wait here for Zuko."

That threw Akira for a loop, "Aang, are you sure?"

He nodded, "Even if we're wrong, I have to help them, and you have to help Zuko."

She smiled at the boy. Maybe she would get to sit on the throne after-all. Without even thinking, she pulled Aang into a hug. He didn't hesitate to hug her back, and her heart broke as she it dawned in her that he was really just a child. Younger than she is. He shouldn't have the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"Even if this doesn't work, we still have until the comet. Stay safe Aang, I'll find you guys after I've got Zuko."

He nodded, giving her a hopeful smile as he pulled away. The two went their separate ways.

Everyone would be disappointed to know that Akira most definitely sat in the throne and pretended to throw fire at nothing (for a good ten minutes) before she heard talking. _Zuko_.

"I'm ready to face you," He said. Akira swallowed thickly, knowing he was talking to his father.

She got off the throne, trying to locate where his voice was coming from.

"Prince Zuko," Ozai was smirking, Akira could hear it. "I see you've found me. Why are you in here?"

"To tell you the truth. First, in Ba Sing Se, It was _Azula_ who took down the Avatar, _not me_."

•••

Aang flew himself, Toph, and Sokka over a river of lava, hoping that at least someone from the royal family was down here. This couldn't all be for nothing. Even if Akira found Zuko, she couldn't take on Ozai by herself.

He landed, Sokka staring at the metal wall impressed, "That's some door!"

Toph walks up to it, knocking on it. She gave a wide toothed grin, "Not a problem."

The earthbender slammed her elbows into the door, dramatically kissing her fingers before placing them in the middle of it. She kicked a hole in it, using her barehands to widen the opening.

Sokka gave his praise, still awed that she was able to do that. The three ran inside, spotting a man that was surprised to see them. After being threatened by Toph, he told them how to get to the bunker.

Aang knew the chances of it being Ozai in there was slim to none. But, he had to at least try. He was ready to face Ozai now.

"30 seconds until the total eclipse!" Sokka alerted them.

They end up at another door, Aang sending a huge blast of air to open it. At the very back of it, Azula was lounging on the throne.

She smirked as she saw them. None of them were surprised. They had, after all, expected this.

"I had a hunch you survived. I also had a hunch Zuzu's loyalties lied elsewhere. No matter, I've known about the invasion for _months_ ," She revealed to them.

Aang stepped forward, "I knew you would be here. Tell me where the Fire Lord is!"

If Azula was surprised, she didn't show it, "Am I not good enough? You're hurting my feelings."

Toph stepped beside Aang, "Oh well. Akira's in the palace. She'll find him. Either we take him ourselves, or _she_ will."

This time, Azula did show her shock, even though it was brief. She had never expected the enemy to figure out the real plan. Maybe Azula had finally encountered someone as calculating as her.

"Even if you take the Fire Lord, you still have to get through me. I brought some souvenirs home from Ba Sing Se. Dai Li Agents," Azula kept her eyes trained on the enemies. She didn't have to lift a finger. The Ba Sing Se officials would do it all for her.

•••

Akira crept along the wall, feeling for anything that would open a trap door, or the trap door itself. She couldn't focus on listening to the conversation and finding out how to get in the secret room. But, she picked up enough to know Ozai firmly believed Aang was dead, and Zuko was about to put him in his place.

"I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!

Her hand crept along the wall until she felt a loose stone. She pressed on it.

_Click_.

Akira smirked, watching a door open, revealing a dark stairway leading down. Of course. The safe room was under the throne room. She could hear Zuko's voice getting louder as she walked down, creeping along the wall.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a _thirteen year old_ to an Agni Kai! How do you justify a duel with a _child_?"

Akira's heart swelled as she heard words similar to what she had once said, being used against Ozai. She was proud, _so_ proud of Zuko for standing up to his abuser.

"It was to teach you respect," Akira couldn't believe what had come out of Ozai's mouth. That was not justified. Burning a child, especially your own, was _never_ okay.

"No! It was cruel! And it was wrong." She could practically feel Zuko's anger as she walked down the steps.

"Then you've learned nothing."

She peered around the corner, seeing several guards as Zuko yelled again, "No! I've learned _everything_! I had to learn most of it on my own! Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified of Fire Nation. They don't see greatness. They hate us! We deserve it—"

Akira stopped paying attention, silently incapacitating the guards by pulling the water from her pouch and air, using it to freeze them up to their noses in a block of ice.

She heard Ozai's sickening chuckle, "You uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Now. Now was her chance.

Akira threw the doors open, Ozai looking from his son to her with wide eyes. How did a commoner get down here?

"You can thank me for that too, _Bitchlord_."

Ozai yelled, enraged at the disrespect, and went to launch a volley of fire at her. But, his fire was nonexistent with the eclipse in full motion.

"The spirit of the moon send her regards, Ozai," Akira grinned, sending water from the air towards him. She froze it halfway, letting it slap over the man's mouth. "I believe your son told you to sit down, _shut up_ , and listen."

He glared, but made no other moves.

Zuko nodded at her, turning back to his father, "After I leave here, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison, and I'm going to ask his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me. But, I've come to an even more important decision. I am going to join the Avatar and help him defeat you."

Ozai struggled to get the frozen mouth piece off, and Akira let it melt away. The two teenagers begin to walk away as Ozai yelled out.

"Coward! You think you are brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any _real_ courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Akira's eyes widened and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "No, Zuko! He's baiting you."

Ozai noticed this, smirking to himself.

Zuko still turned and allowed his father to tell him that Zuko's mother made a deal with Ozai to save her son. She could practically feel the shock of him finding out that his father planned on murdering him. All this time and Azula really was _not_ lying about Ozai killing him.

"I now realize banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your punishment will be far _steeper_ ," Ozai grinned deviously as he felt the moon no longer in front of the sun. Zuko felt it too.

Ozai stepped forward and swung his arms, sending a strike of lightning towards Akira. Zuko jumped in it's way, planting his feet on the ground, and caught it. Akira was horrified as he sent the lightning through his body and right back at his father.

It hit right in front of his feet, sending him flying. Akira laughed, “You’re a shit father, you _deserved_ that!”

Ozai felt his blood boiling at the young girland his son as he landed roughly. Zuko wasted no time, grabbing Akira's hand and running out the way she came in.

"About your uncle," she glanced at him, "I suspect he's broken himself out by now."

"You warned him."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Akira nodded, letting Zuko pull her through the palace. Once they were outside, Appa landed right in front of them, Aang waving his hands around in a flurry, "Hurry up!"

This time, Akira dragged Zuko along.

Sokka glared at the prince one the climbed into the saddle, "I still don't like you."

"Wait! Is this Zuko? He _really_ is cute!" Tooh grinned, forcefully punching Akira on the arm.

Zuko rose his eyebrow, "Is she blind?"

•••

They regrouped with the others, Katara glaring at Zuko on the back of Appa.

"Akira was right," Aang breathed out as everyone looked at them. "Azula was where Ozai should've been. There's another bunker under the palace that she found."

Zuko didn't even questioned how she knew the information he was given was wrong. Even _he_ couldn't tell that it was until Azula was in the bunker under the heart of Caldera.

Sokka and Toph jumped down as Koto, Nadik, and Katara took their places. Aang took off on his glider, doing what he could to stop the incoming war balloons.

With a ' _Yip_ , _Yip_!' the bison was back in the air and the waterbenders stood, also trying to take down the balloons. Zuko watched in amazement as Akira pulled water from nothing, forming it to sharp ice shards and flinging them into the balloons. But, if he wanted everyone else to be okay with him, he needed to start by helping them too.

Several balls of fire were hurled at them, and he quickly blocked them, sending them back to their airships. But, there was more fire than there was water.

"We can't take them all!" Akira yelled out.

Katara redirected Appa back to the others on the ground. When they landed, Akira noticed they were no longer shooting, but had turned around. "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka cried out, worried they were facing the worst outcome: death.

"We're not," Hakoda told his son grimly. "You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

Tears filled Katara's eyes, and Akira climbed down, giving Bato and Hakoda both a hug. Zuko got off the flying bison as well, standing back as the children said goodbye to their parents.

"What are you doing?" Akira questioned once she realized Zuko hadn't moved.

"Going with the adults?" He rose an eyebrow. "I'm technically an adult."

"Zuko, I did not watch you shoot lightning at your dad just to be turned back over to him. Get your ass back on the bison, _now_!"

Everyone went quiet, and Hakoda placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, frowning when he flinched, "Go with them. You're still a kid, whether you want to admit it or not. Plus, someone has to teach the Avatar firebending."

Katara's harsh gaze softened when she saw the interaction between the two. Akira's words came flooding back to her, along with her father's. Hakoda is a good judge of character.

Slowly, Zuko walked over to the bison. He helped The Duke up into the saddle, before sitting down beside Akira. He almost smiled when he realized she was in his cloak.

Aang turned back to the adults, thanking them for being brave. The boy lead Appa into the air, telling the others he knew the perfect place to go.

The Western Air Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist the bitchlord comment. No regrets. And ayyyeee Nadik is back! Things are gonna get spicy 😏
> 
> Also I feel like Akira world whoop Ozai’s ass in a fight.
> 
> And in case it was confusing, I changed things up with the bunker. The bunker is in the volcano. The safe room is under the palace throne room.


	15. The Braided Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a cinnamon roll. Koto, Sokka, and Akira find a Pai Sho table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are about to get slower because I’m almost out of prewritten chapters. Whoops 😬

There was surprisingly not that much tension as the group of children and teenagers walked to the Temple. Sokka was complaining about his feet. The younger kids were complaining about missing their loved ones. Akira wanted to complain because no matter how many times she brushed her hand against Zuko's, he didn't seem to get the hint.

Koto was complaining about Nadik being heavier than he looked, as her ex-fiancé had hitched a ride on his back.

"We're here!" Toph announced. "I can feel it."

Katara looked around apprehensively, "I think your feet need their eyes checked."

Akira snorted in amusement, Zuko looking utterly confused by what Katara had said. _How can Toph see with her feet_? _How can she see at all_?

"No, she's right!" Aang told them. "We are here."

Toph chimed that it was amazing, leading the oldest female waterbender to believe the temple was underneath them. Zuko knew exactly where they were, remembering that this was his first stop on his search for the Avatar. Now, it was his first stop on his journey with the Avatar.

Aang prodded Appa, hopeful he had enough energy left to carry them all down to the temple. The animal let out a low groan, but obliged to Aang's command.

Once they all got off the bison, the younger kids and Haru decided to go look around, which gave Katara to turn to Zuko with a hard glance, "We need to talk about some things."

He nodded, watching how the girl folded her arms over her chest. He had a feeling he was going to get yelled at.

"Akira may trust you, but _we_ have no reason to," She started off, watching as Appa licked the former prince. Zuko tried to wipe the slobber away, to no avail.

"I realized I was wrong a while ago. I thought it was my honor that I wanted, that my father could somehow give it back to me if I captured the Avatar," He looked to Akira. "I know now that nobody can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. I believe it is my destiny to help end the war, and teach Aang firebending."

Sokka frowned, "Well, you did send us the Fire Nation's plan of attack. Although, the secret bunkers _weren't_ helpful."

"He did also shoot lightning at his dad!" Toph added. "We didn't know you could do that, Sparky!"

"I can't, exactly. I can redirect it—"

Koto chimed in, "He also was going to let himself be arrested. Which means his dad would _kill_ him."

Katara let go of some of the anger she was holding onto, "He also freed Appa. Aang, this is your decision. I'll go along with whatever you decide."

The others gave Aang their approval, and the boy turned to give Zuko a proper Fire Nation bow, "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. I would like for you to teach me."

Zuko felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders. He was relieved that Aang was allowing him to join them. The former prince bowed in return, and Aang immediately brightened up.

He always wanted Zuko to be his friend, and was eager to be his as well.

•••

The sun was starting to set. Zuko was annoyed every time when Akira handed him something and asked him to cook it just because she knew he would. The other's found it hilarious. It was odd now that he was part of their group. But, it was nice to know he wasn't chasing after them anymore.

They _still_ hadn't talked about what happened in Caldera a couple weeks ago.

"What do you know about firebending?" Zuko questioned Aang.

" _Horse stance_!" Akira yelled immediately, watching the Avatar get into his kata. She snickered, watching Aang puff up his chest and let out a small breath of fire. Good to know the kid still listened to her.

" _That's it_?"

Aang gave Zuko a sheepish grin, about to reply when a blast hit the side of the temple.

"It's Combustion Man!" Sokka yelled as another hit came.

"Who?" Zuko and Nadik questioned in confusion, running with everyone behind a wall.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the firebender, "It a man who shoots fire from his brain! _You_ probably sent him after us!"

"Why would I do that!?" Zuko flinched as the temple shook. "Benders like that are assassins!"

He would never _ever_ put Akira in that kind of danger. But he could think of someone who would.

Sokka peeked out from the corner, jumping back as a volley of fire came his way. An inhuman shriek left his mouth as Zuko took off running. He dodged the fire, jumping to get to the assassin. There was only one person besides him who suspected the Avatar was still alive before he revealed it to his father. _Azula_.

Akira cried out, trying to stop him, but it was no use. The prince was fast. They could hear Zuko yelling, offering to pay double what he was owed to stop attacking. The man didn't care, though. He had a mission, and this kid was in the way of it. _All_ of them were.

He knocked Zuko out of the way, a scream catching in Akira's throat as she peeked, seeing him falling off the temple side. It came out as a strangled cry. Koto held her back, Sokka pulling out his boomerang. One last time, he peered around the corner, watching where the next blast landed. He lined up his shot, and threw the boomerang.

Akira fought against Koto, but it was no use. He was too strong. There was too much smoke to see if Zuko had even made it or not. She'd have to wait whether she liked it or not.

The next explosion that went off was a big one. Combustion man fell off the cliffside, Sokka's eyes widening as there was nothing he could do to keep the man from falling.

"Did Combustion Man just–" Koto began to ask, his grip on his friend loosening just slightly.

"You know, it's really unclear," Sokka stammered.

Akira broke free of Koto, running back out to the small courtyard they were just in. She looked around as the smoke cleared, seeing Zuko climbing up the edge of the cliff. A wave of relief washed through her as she helped him up.

"I never thought I'd say this but, thanks Zuko!" Sokka said, which was ignored as Akira threw her arms around the former prince.

"Don't _ever_ do something idiotic like that again," she mumbled against his chest as he hugged her back.

•••

Later that night, after everyone found their rooms, Akira snuck into Zuko's. He wasn't asleep yet, thank goodness.

"I don't think the monks will appreciate you being in here," he told her as he sat up.

Akira let out a chuckle as she sat next to him, "Probably not. But, here I am. So, how is your _girlfriend_?"

Zuko snorted, "It wasn't official. You know that. Obviously, I left, so it _never_ will be. Nor do I want it to be."

"Was it the knife thrower?" She questioned with a raised brow. When he nodded she sighed, "Good choice. She's hot."

She swear his eyes almost came out of his head with her comment. The waterbender laughed again, nudging him slightly, "It's a _joke_ , Zu."

Zuko let out a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Silence fell over them for a moment, the tension thick. Akira resisted the urge to squirm from it.

Weeks ago she had the confidence to kiss him, and now? She couldn't even get herself to bring it up. _Pathetic_ , Akira thought to herself. _Quit being a scaredy cat-gator_.

She took a deep breath, looking over to him, "You know I like you, right?"

"What? I had no idea," He shook his head, a ghost of a smile giving him a way. Out of instinct and too much time around Toph, she lightly slapped his arm.

"You're _not_ funny."

Zuko grinned, something he didn't do often, and pulled her close. He gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to him. He gave her a quick kiss, "You know I like you too, right?"

The waterbender pursed her lips, "No, I don't think you've made it clear."

"How about I make it _official_?" he muttered, pressing his lips against hers once again.

•••

Akira watched as Zuko tried, and failed, to show Aang how to firebend.

"That one felt a little hot," Aang chimed, giving Zuko a big smile.

Zuko glared at him, "Don't patronize me, you know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman."

"And _quit_ calling me that!"

The waterbender giggled, standing up, "I'm going to go make some tea. Maybe the warmth will help."

Zuko sighed, wondering why he couldn't make fire like he used to. Tea made him think of uncle, which soured his mood slightly. But, he knew she had a point. Maybe it would, for once, help.

She got started on the jasmine tea, knowing that it was Zuko's favorite, despite claiming he didn't like tea. Ginseng was Uncle's, and was easier to make.

Akira recalled Iroh's tea lesson from months ago. She grabbed a tea pot and a handful of cups before heading back out to the fountain. There was a small fire going, thankfully since the firebender of the group couldn't produce a decent flame.

She bended water from the fountain, separating it from the minerals, and into the teapot. Placing the pot over the small fire, Akira raced to grab the tea leaves from her room. Once she came back, she prepped them and rose an eyebrow as Zuko walked over to the group she had accumulated around the fire.

"Listen everybody; I've got some bad news," He sighed dejectedly. "I've lost my stuff."

Toph immediately replied with, "Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff!"

Meaning she more than likely had, causing Akira to snort in response. Zuko glared, thinking that she was laughing at him.

"I'm talking about my firebending, it's gone. I don't think tea is going to fix that."

Katara let out a maniacal laugh, everyone turning to stare at her, "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. You know.. how nice it would have been for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

Akira told the younger girl to play nice as she put the tea leaves into cups. As she poured the hot water over the leaves, she waited few minutes before passing the tea out.

Zuko gave Katara an annoyed look, "It's not.. _gone_. It's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are," Katara rebuttals, causing Akira to roll her eyes in annoyance. Nadik let out a chuckle at that.

"Maybe it's because your firebending came from rage, and you're no longer the angry cinnamon roll you once were!" Koto offered, causing the tea maker to actually laugh.

" _Cinnamon roll_?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Cause he's tasty _and_ a warm spice."

Zuko slapped his forehead at the comment.

Sokka offered up the idea to make Zuko angry, poking the teen in waist several times. This only elicited an annoyed comment to stop.

"You need to draw your firebending from the original source," Toph suggested with a shrug, telling them that she learned from the badger moles.

Sokka gave her an incredulous look, "What's he supposed to do, jump in a volcano?"

"Wouldn't that be something," Nadik commented dryly, earning a glare from Zuko.

"No, he needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is," Toph told him in annoyance.

Aang chimed in, telling the others that sky bison were the original airbenders. Zuko let out a frustrated groan at that.

"That doesn't help me! The original firebenders were dragons, and they're all gone!" He thought about it for a moment before he visibly brightened. "Maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the sun warriors."

Aang agreed to it, Akira sipping her tea as the two decided they were going. The boys gathered their things, Akira walking over to Zuko as Aang went to talk with Katara.

She gave him a smile, "You better come back in one piece or I'll roll your head, got it?"

"Nice to know you care about me," Zuko remarked before pulling her into a hug. "I'll be careful, promise."

When he leaned down to kiss her, a gasp flew from Sokka's lips as he yelled out, "Ew! _Oogie_!"

Akira's face flushed, giving the former prince a quick peck before turning and running after Sokka. Momo, who was on his shoulder, screeched at the sudden movement. The younger teen took off, but wasn't quick enough. Akira caught up, throwing her arm around his neck and rubbing her knuckles against the top of his head.

"Ah! Ow! _Quit_!"

She chuckled, releasing him. He complained about her messing up his hair, and he pulled it out his wolf tail so he could fix it.

"Wow, Sokka you look great with your hair down!" Toph teased, Akira biting back another laugh as Sokka beamed.

"Thank— _Wait_."

Toph let out a haughty laugh, shaking her head at him. She got him _every_ time.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not sign up to handle a bunch of children. 

•••

Akira let out a loud sigh, followed by Koto, which was then echoed by Sokka.

"Want to braid each other's hair?" Koto asked, looking back and forth between his two friends.

Sokka shrugged, "Okay, but nobody's touching mine!"

The three of them were bored out of their minds. They had sparred for a few hours, but eventually that got old. Akira wondered how Aang and Zuko were fairing on their trip, and if she knew they were trapped in some weird sticky goo, she'd laugh at them.

Koto sat up first, tucking his feet under his legs. Akira sat in front of him, and Sokka behind him.

"I've never had my hair braided," Koto told Sokka in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Yue and Akira never wanted to."

"Yue was a _princess_. She shouldn't have to braid anyone's hair," Akira retorted, causing Sokka to frown. He said nothing, Akira's expression mirroring his own. "I know you miss her, Sokka. We _all_ do."

If at all possible, his frown deepened, "I do. But, during the invasion, Azula told me that Suki is a prisoner. I was thinking maybe that Her and my dad would be in the same place."

"Well after we braid each other's hair, we can come up with a break out plan," Koto told him, smirking even though none of them could see it.

Koto wove a small braids into a giant braid for Akira, Sokka gave Koto two warrior braids and a wolf tail. His hair was much longer than Sokka's, and easier to work with. Akira managed to convince Sokka to let them braid his, and she wove one into his wolf tail.

Then, as promised, the three of them came up with the start of a plan. They couldn't do a whole lot, since they didn't exactly know where the prison was or what to expect. So, they only had the basics. Pose as guards, find Sokka's dad and possibly Suki, and get the hell out of dodge.

If Akira knew anything about Sokka, it's that he was great at planning, and didn't like to wing things.

Zuko did, which scared her slightly since he was off by himself with the _Avatar_.

She shook the thoughts away, deciding to explore the temple since she had yet to do so. Stopping by her room, she grabbed her bag, just in case she found anything neat to show Aang.

Sokka and Koto followed, the braided bunch going in and out of all sorts of rooms. There was hardly anything left. Maybe a few knickknacks here and there, which she tucked into her bag for safe keeping. Aang was the last Air Nomad, and he _deserved_ to have these pieces of the past.

Koto teased her for being a kleptomaniac, but she simply shook her head at him.

She was about head back when she found a Pai Sho table. It was worn with age, the lines barely visible from years of sunlight and involuntary neglect.

"Guys! We can play Pai Sho!" She grinned, looking around the room for the tiles.

Koto looked at her as if she had two heads, "You _hate_ Pai Sho."

"Because dad never taught me," She cheered once she found a box of the tiles. "Iroh did. But I only know his strategy. I'll teach you guys!"

The three gathered around the table, Akira digging in her bag for the Lotus Tile that Iroh gave her. Sokka glanced at it in confusion.

"Hey! Master Piando gave me one of those!" He exclaimed, pulling his own from his pocket. "I'm pretty sure Jeong Jeong had one too."

Akira faltered slightly, "So does my dad. What do a bunch of old men have in common?"

Koto thought about it for a moment, "They're all masters of their arts. Piando in swords, Jeong Jeong and Iroh in Fire. I'm not sure about Earth, but Pakku in Water."

"King Bumi of Omashu! He's a master earthbender and he's old," Sokka told them. "But why do they need two firebending masters in their little club?"

Akira thought back to when she traveled with Zuko and Iroh. As she healed him, he gave her and Zuko lessons of the other Nations. When on the outskirts of the Si Wong Desert, and Iroh challenged a man to a game of Pai Sho. The man led them to a secret room in a flower shop, a password required to get in. This secret establishment got them all passports and fares to Ba Sing Se.

She fondled with the lotus tile, weaving it in between her fingers like it was as fluid as water.

"Iroh once told me: "Not many still cling to the ancient ways, those who do will always find a friend"," Akira revealed to them as it dawned on her. "It's not a _club_. It's an underground organization! They don't need two master firebenders either. Iroh had spent years studying the other cultures. He's _the_ master. If I had any money, I’d wager that it called the White Lotus. How _original_ that would be."

"Piando told me the same thing!" Sokka beamed, feeling proud that he was trusted enough by a man he barely knew to be invited into a secret organization. "Do you think they'll help with the war?"

Akira nodded, having full faith they would. She didn't know the other masters, but she knew Iroh well enough and her dad. They wanted what the rest of the world did. _Balance_.

•••

The next day, Aang and Zuko got back just as the sun was beginning to set. Aang was full of energy as he begged Zuko to show them the forms they had learned. Hesitantly, the former prince agreed.

As the two went through their moves, Katara began to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Once they were done, Nadik rose an eyebrow.

"That's a nice dance you two learned," He commented dryly, sparking an irritated response from Zuko.

"It's not a dance! It's a firebending form!" He replied defensively.

Nadik rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and we'll just _tapdance_ into victory over the Fire Lord."

Zuko didn't know if he was just being petty or if he was joking, but either way, it was getting under his skin, "It's a sacred form that happens to be _thousands_ of years old."

"What's your little form called, Handsome?" Akira smirked.

Was she helping Nadik gang up on him?

Aang pipes up with a wide grin, "The dancing dragon!"

Everyone laughed, Zuko finally pushing his anger aside as he began to walk towards his room. Akira followed, grabbing him by his wrist to stop him from going further.

He turned, and no sooner than he did, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. Almost immediately, he wound a hand into her hair and returned her affection.

"You two could at least get a room!" Nadik yelled, Koto wildly cackling from beside him.

"Maybe we will!" She yelled back, Zuko's face going bright red.

Akira smiled, "Ignore Nadik. He's never kissed a girl, let alone taken it further."

The redness creeped down Zuko's neck, which went ignored by his girlfriend as she grabbed his hand and walked him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Azula hired Combustion Man, not Zuko. Why? Because I can, and because Zuko wouldn’t put Akira in harms way like that. 
> 
> Also, I have the final Agni Kai scene prewritten already because I need an incentive to not slack on writing. But i also have a habit of getting way to ahead of myself. 😅


	16. Plen-tea of Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Water Tribe’s got jokes

Akira groaned as the sun shined into the small room, curling up into the odd pillow beside her. Frowning, she ran her hand over it.

"Will you quit that?" A fingers grabbed her wandering hand, not letting her go too far with it.

She opened her eyes and frowned, "You're the _worst_ pillow ever."

Zuko rose an eyebrow, "Do you get handsy with all your pillows?"

Akira looked down, her mouth going dry as she realized that her hand was on his thigh. She hid her face in his chest, hoping he didn't see the blush spreading across her cheeks.

He smiled to himself, "We need to get up. The other's are probably waiting."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, looking up to give him a pouty lip.

With that expression, how could he say no? Even if she didn't give him that puppy dog face, he wouldn't have been able to. Not with her hand now on his hip, setting his skin under the fabric of his clothing into a flurry of tingles. Not with her hot breath fanning his bare chest.

So instead of saying no, he pressed his lips against her hair and said, "It's been five minutes."

"You know, normal pillows don't make me get up," she poked him in the stomach.

Zuko let out a strange noise, causing her to jerk back in surprise.

"Are you–"

Akira couldn't even finish the question. Zuko jumped out of the bed and threw on a tank top before dashing down the hallway. The water bender was hot on his heels, trying to get jabs on his side in left and right.

"Stop it!"

"Get back here or I'll tell _everyone_!"

Their yelling was heard from the pavilion, causing Nadik and Katara to glare in the general direction. Everyone was confused, especially as Zuko came to a screeching halt. His eyes widened when he realized all the others were looking at him.

"Zuko's _ticklish_!" Akira yelled, coming up behind him and dancing her fingers over his sides.

Involuntary laughter came from the prince, even Aang's expression going slack as this was the first time anyone (except for Akira) had ever heard him laugh. As Zuko tried to fight off the girl without hurting her, the others began to snicker.

•••

Zuko made tea.

After how well it went last time, Akira was apprehensive to try it again. Though, he was hopeful he had learned _something_ from Iroh and working in a tea shop. She would've tried it before he passed it out, but if she had to taste bad tea again, so did the others.

Surprisingly, it was not as bad as last time. It was actually enjoyable.

"Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asked, the other's giving their approval. He thought about it for a moment, "I don't remember most of it but the punchline–"

Akira cut him off, "What did the tea say to the coffee?"

" _Leaf_ me alone, I'm _bushed_!" Zuko's eyes lit up, glad that she had paid attention to Uncle at least.

Toph snorted, Koto and Sokka howled with laughter. Not everyone got it, but it was a better reaction than nothing at all.

"What kind of tea do murderers drink?" Koto questioned, revealing the answer when nobody spoke, "Cruel- _tea_."

Nadik went red as he threw out his own, "What's a ghost's favorite tea? B _oolong_!"

Even Katara chimed in with her own, "Why did the teapot get in trouble? Because he was naugh- _tea_!"

A chorus of laughter rang out from all the jokes, Zuko clutching his side. All the tea jokes made him think of Uncle. He would've loved these. Next time he saw him, he would tell him.

Who knew the Water Tribes had good jokes?

After the laughter died down and Zuko went to take the tea tray back into the kitchen, Sokka followed after him. He needed to know about his dad, find out where he was so he could get in and break him out.

Small talk ran throughout the group while the two were away, glad that they had a chance to finally kick back and relax.

•••

Akira and Zuko snuck onto Appa in the dead of night, waiting for Sokka who would inevitably show up. He was about to run blindly into the worst prison in the world, neither one of them would let him do that alone.

Appa stirred below them, Akira crossing her arms as she put on a stern look. Sokka poked his head over the edge of the saddle, still not able to see his friend and her boyfriend.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko questioned. Him and Akira looked like two disappointed parents.

Sokka yelped, falling off the bison with a loud thud, "Fine, you caught me! I'm going to rescue my dad. You happy now?"

"Only _one_ thing makes me happy," Zuko retorted grumpily.

Akira grinned, knowing full and well he was talking about her, "Is it.. your _honor_?"

He glared at her before turning back to Sokka, "How exactly to did you plan on getting him out? The prison is inescapable. You can't do this alone. We're coming with you."

Sokka huffed in annoyance, but knew they wouldn't take ‘no’ for an answer.

A few hours later, the others woke up to a note saying that Akira, Zuko, and Sokka borrowed Appa to go fishing and gathering. Zuko left instructions for Aang to practice bending, causing the boy to groan in annoyance.

Nadik scoffed, shaking his head as he sat with Koto, "She follows Zuko around like a lost dog."

Koto rolled his eyes in annoyance. All he heard from the guy was Akira this, Zuko that. Ir was getting on his nerves, "Why do you care so much, Nadik? Let her be happy."

The boy in question froze, not sure why he was still bothered by her and Zuko. He had been over it for months. His jealousy over it had faded. That was until the banished prince joined them.

"I don't _know_! I guess its not about them really. Sokka talks about that Suki girl all the time, Katara and Aang are obviously in love with each other. Toph is constantly flirting with you and even Haru," Nadik shook his head with a small chuckle. "I think I'm just scared that I'm going to die alone."

"Are you saying you're jealous that Toph flirts with me?" Koto rose an eyebrow, a devilish grin spreading over his face. "Bro, she's _twelve_."

Nadik went red, beginning to blubber like an idiot, "No! I mean, I'm not jealous of _you_ for being flirted with. I- Uh-"

The grin on the older bender's face grew even bigger, "So what you're saying is, you're jealous of _Toph_."

"He should be! I'm the greatest earthbender in the _world_!" Toph yelled across the pavilion, only catching the last part of the conversation.

"What?" Nadik squeaked, "Wh- why would I be _jealous_ of To—"

Koto cut him off, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him on the mouth. Nadik blinked a few times, and before he could react, Koto pulled away.

"Now you don't have to be jealous of Toph," He smirked, walking away.

"Wait, what happened? I missed it," Toph frowned.

She didn't get an answer as Nadik ran after Koto.

•••

"Pretty clouds," Sokka looked up at the sky awkwardly as Akira sat on Appa's head, controlling Appa's reins.

"Yeah, fluffy," Zuko replied lamely. "This would be faster if we had a war balloon."

Sokka perked up at that, "A friend of mine actually designed those. He was arrested too."

"If there's one thing my dad is good at, it's war," Zuko sighed, leaning back against the saddle.

Akira barely paid attention to the two, letting them get used to each other. Plus the conversation was awkard and she wanted no part of it. That was until she heard Sokka ask if Zuko left anyone behind.

"I swear to Yue, if you consider Mai, I will turn the bison around," She called over her shoulder. "She was Zuko's unofficial sorta girlfriend."

Sokka sighed, "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuko froze. Yue. Akira's friend who was also Sokka's girlfriend. How did he even respond to that? Akira's never turned into a spirit. He didn't know anyone who had.

"Uh, that's rough, buddy."

Akira cringed, letting out a sigh of relief as she spotted the prison down below, "There it is!"

Appa groaned in protest as she flew over the boiling lake and landed him on the rough rocky shore under the prison's blind spot. Once they all got off, Akira patted the bison lovingly, pulling his whistle from her pocket, "Go, but stay close. I'll whistle when we need you."

Zuko wanted to make a comment about how Appa couldn't understand her, but the bison kicked into the air and took off. Well, there was no turning back now.

The three had succesfully snuck into the prison, changing into guards uniforms. Zuko glared at the space in Akira's armor that didn't cover her stomach. He decided he _hated_ Fire Nation's uniforms for women. If someone hit on her, he didn't know if he could handle it. He remembered when told her she needed to get dressed because she was in a cropped tank top, and shook his head. _Akira's a big girl_ , he thought to himself. _She can take care of herself_.

"Let's meet back here in an hour," She told them, sneaking off. Hopefully Suki was here, and she could fill her in.

Akira left, making her way around the prison and taking in what she could. Most of the guards were pretty laid back, except for the older guys who liked to make a fool of some of the prisoners.

She found a lounge, immediately pulling off her helmet when she realized that no one else had theirs on. Glancing around the room, she saw a familiar face.

"Juro!" She grinned, walking over to his table. He was sat with a man and woman, also. "I didn't realize you would be here!"

She had a friend on the inside.

"Akira! Oh, it's great to see you! Guys, we fought in the Earth Kingdom together for the _longest_ time. What are you doing here?" Juro told the others. She tried to keep a straight face, seeing that he didn't realize that wasn't true _at all_.

But, she had to keep up the act, "Well, after the invasion I decided war wasn't to my liking. I wanted to rough up some criminals instead."

Juro let out a laugh, "Oh look, another new guy!"

Akira cursed to herself, turning to see Zuko walking over to them, "Hey, _Lee_!"

He sat down beside her, looking between her and Juro. How did she know this guy? Of course, he couldn't ask, but he didn't need to. Akira got straight to the point, "Juro was about to tell me about _all_ the criminal types here."

•••

Back at the temple, everyone was confused as to what was going on. Including Nadik. He was never put in a situation that's made him question his feelings before. Koto didn't even give him a chance to react!

Aang was beaming, hopeful the two of them could find happiness in each other. Katara was just confused, as it wasn't expected and Toph? Well Toph thought she had a chance like she had thought with Sokka.

"If we have one more couple within this group, I think I'm going to lose my mind," Toph sat down, shrugging what happened off. She was a big girl with a silly crush, she'd be fine. Just as long as the two of them didn't secretly pine after one another and make things awkward.

Nadik chased Koto down, following the sound of his laughter. When he caught up to him, he was in the kitchen rummaging through what little they had left.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Nadik questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as if to be intimidating after he walked up to the other boy. Really, he looked like a pouting child.

Koto rose an eyebrow, "A kiss? It's no big deal."

_No big deal_? Nadik glared, wanting to tell Koto that it _was_ a big deal because he had never kissed _anyone_ before. He could remember when Akira kissed Koto out of spite at their engagement. Of course, he was angry about it. But, he didn't know _why_. He didn't like Akira and he barely knew Koto at the time.

But, going to tell Koto that was his first kiss made him nervous and embarrassed.

Seeing the look on Nadik's face made him drop his smirk. Realization filled him, "I was your first kiss?"

"Yes," Nadik pulled himself together, turning us face upward as if it truly wasn't a big deal.

Koto grinned, "I feel so honored!"

Nadik bit down on his lip, realizing his heart was hammering against his chest. He grabbed Koto by his cheeks, pulling him into kiss him. Koto kissed him back, smiling into it.

"Like I said, you really don't need to be jealous of Toph," Koto told him once he pulled away.

Nadik glared, a blush rising to his cheeks, "Shut up."

•••

"Suki!" Akira grinned as she saw her friend. She had told Juro why she was there against Zuko's judgement, and he agreed to back her on the plan. Of course, she needed a sign of good faith, and that's how she ended up in an interrogation room with the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Akira! What are you doing here?" Suki beamed, frowning after taking in her friends attire.

Akira grinned, "We're here to bust you out!'

Of course she had to explain the 'we'. To hear Akira was dating the Fire Nation Prince was hard to swallow, but she trusted her friend's judgement, especially as she was fully caught up to speed on everything that had happened. Juro knocked twice on the door, signalling other guards coming.

"We're out of time," Akira frowned. "I'll send Sokka your way when I reconvene with him."

Suki nodded, allowing her friend to escort her out of the room, roughly pushing her along until the guards walking toward them had passed. Once they had gotten back to Suki's cell, Akira made sure nobody was around before hugging her friend.

"We'll get out of here," She assured. "Spirits be damned."

With that, she left and went to go find Zuko and Sokka.

Even if Hakoda wasn't here, Suki _was_. She deserved to be free. They owed it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m making a spooky chapter for halloween. well, im attempting to. it wont be scary like at all. but, sokka scares easy so it’s fine.


	17. Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets things off her chest... and she starts a prison riot.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson," Akira smirked, leaning up against the door frame of the cooler.

Zuko had successfully gotten himself arrested trying to protect Sokka. A fellow prisoner named Chit Sang had inserted himself into their escape plan, which was alright if he kept his mouth shut.

The four.. friends had devised a plan to use one of the coolers to use as a boat to get across the boiling water. But, they needed someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside.

Zuko was crouched down, arms over his knees and his head on his arms. He looked up at her words, letting out a breath of fire and a wolfish grin, "Yes, I have. _Completely_."

Akira grabbed onto the door frame to keep herself upright as she went weak in the knees. If Zuko realized the effect he had on her, he didn't say a word about it. Instead, he revealed the nuts and bolts he had successfully removed from the cooler.

"Sokka got Suki and Chit Sang from their cells. They'll be waiting for us at the shor–"

Zuko cut her off by pulling her into the cell and closing the door. The two were crammed together in the small cold space, and she was glad that Zuko was a great heater.

"Someone's coming," he whispered to her.

_Damn_ , _how good is his hearing_?

She ignored him, pushing up on her toes to catch him by the mouth. Now that they were alone, she could do what she wanted to. Kissing him was something she'd wanted to do a few times now.

Two guards walked closer, talking about how they were expecting some new prisoners. Some of those prisoners would be war prisoners.

"One of them could be Sokka's dad! We have to tell him!" She hissed, watching through the peep hole to make sure the guards had fully passed by.

Akira opened the door, looking both ways before waving to Zuko. The couple took off running, carefully making their way out to the rocky shore where the others were waiting.

"Sokka! They're bringing more prisoners in tomorrow. Your dad may be one of them!" She told him excitedly as they approached, ignoring that Chit Sang had brought others along.

Suki was surprised, "Your dad? Sokka we can't leave him behind!"

Sokka frowned, "But is it worth it to risk our freedom on the off chance he _may_ show up?"

As if a silent prayer was answered, Juro came running around the corner with a paper in hand. Everyone stood defensively as he handed it to her, not realizing she had roped him into the plan too.

She took the parchment, scanning over it when two names caught her name. Hakoda. And _Toshiro_.

"Sokka, your dad is on the transfer list! And so is mine," She started off cheerfully, but her voice lowered as she revealed her dad was also coming.

He rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Pakku is here?"

Akira shook her head, "No. My _biological_ dad."

•••

"Line 'em up for the Warden!"

Akira noticed right off the bat, they were lined up the way they were on the list. Toshiro was two down from Hakoda, paying no mind to anything or anyone. Her and Sokka fell into formation with the other guards, watching as the Warden looked over them and welcomed them to the prison.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," He stepped in front of Toshiro, who continued to look straight forward.

" _No_."

Akira's heart was racing, watching as the Warden pulled him to the floor by his cuffs. Toshiro finally looked up, satisfying the warden. He walked away, Hakoda discreetly sticking his foot out. The warden tripped, several guards running to him as Akira and Sokka snickered.

"Get these prisoners out of my sight," He ordered, Akira immediately going over to Toshiro.

She smirked at Juro who almost intercepted her, "I've heard nasty things about this one. He's _mine_."

She escorted him away, Juro in tow. The man in cuffs struggled against the girl, who was much stronger than him. The man appeared to be starved, as he was much too skinny for a former military man.

Akira waited for Juro to open the door to an interrogation room. Once he did, she shoved the prisoner inside, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

In the moment, she decided that she didn't want to hear the man out.

"Pathetic," she growled. "A man as weak as you survived the North Pole?"

Toshiro simply glared in response, not having to answer to her.

"Tell me, Toshiro, do you even feel bad for what you left behind?" Her voice dropped dangerously low, his glare unceasing.

Finally he spat, "I didn't leave _anything_ behind."

Akira laughed, "Oh, really? It would've been about yay high, brown hair? Don't tell me you forgot about your daughter already."

His eyes widened, and he tried to pull at the cuffs around his wrists, "Who told you? How do you know that?"

It was clear to her that any smarts that she had came from her mother. Rolling her eyes, she took a step forward, "You _abandoned_ her. Just like you did your country."

"I left to _protect_ her!"

"Or maybe you left because she was a _waterbender_ ," she hissed out. "Not that it matters. She doesn't need you. She has two dads, and a loving family. I _don't_ need you, I _never_ needed you."

"Akira! I've knocked twice, we need to go!" Juro burst in, causing Toshiro's eyes to widen in astonishment as he soon realized who exactly the girl was. Her words hurt him worse than they had before and left a sour taste in his mouth.

She sighed, closing her eyes before grabbing her biological father by his cuffs. The two left the room, passing by the Warden who looked at her suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She held herself proudly, unflinching under the man's harsh gaze as she growled out, "He was being unruly. I was teaching him a lesson."

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither one wavering. Finally, the warden nodded, telling her to carry on. Akira's eyes flickered to the girl with the Warden, glaring at her when she realized it was Mai.

Mai returned the look, knowing better than to say anything. She knew _exactly_ who the girl posing as a guard was. The girl that stole Zuko from her. If she was going go help the person who broke her heart, she couldn't and _wouldn't_ say a word.

•••

After Chit Sang and his friends failed to escape, the Warden lined up several guards, telling him to point out the traitors. Akira stood strong next to Juro and Sokka, who were both nervous.

"It's those two!" He pointed at two random guards, keeping the cover of those who had tried to help him. He may seem stupid, but he wasn't. They already had one plan, they were bound to have another. This time he was going to really be a part of it.

Sokka, Akira, and Juro left after they dragged away the guards that were wrongfully thrown under the bus.

Quickly, she told her friend that Mai was here, meaning that Azula and Ty Lee were no doubt here as well. Juro's eyes widened in surprise, and Sokka knew that this wasn't good. They had to leave. _Now_.

While Akira and Sokka were opening all the cells, Mai was confronting Zuko.

"How did you know I was here?" He questioned, looking to the girl in confusion.

Her gaze was harsh, "My uncle is the Warden, you idiot. I guess I don't really know you. All I got was a letter. You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

Zuko sighed, "I didn't mean–"

"You didn't _mean_ to? If you had feelings for someone else why didn't you just say so?" She clutched the letter in her hand tightly. "Why lead me on this whole time? You could've just told me you were in love with a _water tribe peasant_."

"Stop! This isn't about _you_! This is about the Fire Nation! Leave her out of this!" He snapped, anger bubbling up. Not even _Azula_ had insulted Akira that way.

Mai threw the letter at him, "Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

•••

"This is it. We have to start a riot," Sokka told the small group.

Hakoda took the initiative, running up to one of the prisoners and shoving him roughly. The man whirled around, a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, what did you do that for? That hurt my feelings!"

Hakoda looked confused, "That didn't make you mad?"

When the prisoner said he was working on anger management, Akira shook her head and pulled off her helmet.

"Hey everyone! _Riot_!" She threw her helmet into the sea of prisoners, quickly shedding the uniform.

Almost immediately there was an uproar of yells along with flames being thrown back and forth. The four trying to escape ran over to a tower, staying out of everyone's way.

"If we take the gondola, we need a hostage that they won't cut the line for," Akira told Suki, a smirk forming as Juro and Zuko ran up to them. "We need the warden."

The two girls slipped away from the others, running over prisoners and climbing up rails and walls. Akira took down other guards as Suki made a beeline for the man who ran the prison. One hurled fire at Akira, who quickly dodged and pulled the steam from the air, turning it into water. She used a whip to wrap around the man's ankle, pulling him down roughly.

Akira jumped onto a guard rail, creating water arms from thin air to hurl herself up to the balcony the warden was watching from. The two guards beside him ran for her and Suki, and were quickly taken down by the waterbender with ease.

Suki tied the warden up, using the ties of his headpiece to form a gag. Akira smirked, "Sorry Warden, your _our_ prisoner now."

By the time the two girls had secured the warden, the others had caught up to them.

"That's some girl," Hakoda told to Sokka, talking about Suki.

"Tell me about it," both teenage boys breathed out dreamily.

Zuko flushed when he realized Hakoda wasn't talking to him or about his girlfriend. Akira giggled, nudging Zuko as they all headed for the gondolas.

Akira led the way, thankful she had paid attention to the layout of the place. The group ran up the stairs, almost stopped by guards until Zuko stepped forward.

"Back off, we've got the warden!"

The guards moved, allowing them to pass. Chit Sang had caught up to them, set on escaping as well since he didn't sell out Akira, Sokka, and Juro. If they kept acquiring people, Appa wouldn't be able to make the trip back in one day.

"Everybody in!" Suki yelled as one of the gondolas stopped. They all filed in, save for Zuko who broke the machines lever. Sokka had to hold Akira back from trying to give him a piece of her mind as he leapt onto the gondola.

"What were you doing?" She yelled, pushing herself out of Sokka's grip.

"Making it to where they can't stop us."

She huffed, crossing her arms as she peered down at the retreating figures. She couldn’t argue with that logic.

"Who is _that_?" Hakoda asked, seeing three girls run onto the platform.

Akira's eyes narrowed. It was Ty Lee and Azula. Zuko told them all it was his sister and her friend. Ty Lee cartwheeled onto the gondola lines, Azula grabbed a pair of cuffs off a guard, running and jumping. She locked the cuffs around the line and used fire to propel herself towards them.

"Well, _fuck_ ," Akira spoke nonchalantly, running for the window. She climbed up, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki right behind her.

Ty Lee landed, Azula just after. Suki made the first move, and Ty Lee went to chi block her. Akira was quicker, bending a flurry of the boiling hot water towards her. The acrobat immediately pulled away from it, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

Akira grinned, Azula coming for her this time. She pulled more water up, letting it flow dangerously close to the Fire Nation princess. The girl was unmoving, and Akira had half a mind to bend the girl to her will, but knew she couldn't do it with out the full moon. That, and even if Azula deserved it, she didn't want to use that kind of power.

Zuko pushed Akira back as Azula shot fire towards her, and made it dissipate with ease. Sokka unsheathed his sword, going around Zuko and swinging at the princess. She jumped back as Ty Lee came up behind Akira.

The waterbender immediately turned, sensing the girl. She pulled a whip from the air, wrapping it around Ty Lee's fingers. Yanking the girl down, Akira shook her head, "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"Cut the line!" The warden yelled down to the other guards.

Akira cursed again, letting Ty Lee go. She rejoined Azula, the two of them quickly leaving so they didn't end up in the boiling lake.

The kids on the roof joined the others back inside the gondola. Hakoda clenched his fists, "I hope this thing floats."

The waterbender smirked, turning to Zuko, "Maybe if you bend the heat out of a path of water, I can keep this thing afloat and get us up to the top!"

Zuko nodded, preparing for the worst as Sokka pointed down toward the new commotion ground, "Uh, who is that?"

Akira looked down as well, "It's Mai!"

She had stopped them from cutting the line, and was now fending off guards that were coming after her. The warden was _livid_. His niece was betraying her country, and there was nothing he could do about it, even if he wanted to. The waterbender couldn't help but be slightly worried for her, because there was no telling what Azula would do to her.

The gondola stopped, everyone getting off as Akira pulled the bison whistle from her pocket. She sounded it, Appa coming out of nowhere and landing in front of her.

"With all these people it will be two days before we get back," She told them, petting the bison.

Zuko thought about it, "Wait, my sister was here. She got here somehow, so we can take what she used back!"

"There it is!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to a Fire Nation zeppelin.

Zuko and Akira got on Appa, the rest of them getting onto the airship. The mission was a success, and thankfully playing it by ear worked this time.

•••

Akira landed Appa just as the Fire Nation zeppelin docked. The door if the airship dropped, Sokka walking off as the couple on the bison climbed down.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara questioned suspiciously.

"Looks like one crazy fishing trip," Koto chimed in, raising an eyebrow. "Did you guys even get any meat?"

Sokka beamed, "The best meat of all! The meat of friendship and fatherhood!"

Just then, Suki, Juro, Hakoda, and Chit Sang walked off the ship. Chit Sang waved, "Hello everybody! I'm new!"

"Me too!" Juro grinned.

Koto frowned, "You broke into the prison without me?"

•••

Everyone slept in the pavilion the night before, relaxing by and catching up by the fire. Suki was huddled up with Sokka, Akira was curled into Zuko's side on Appa's leg. Katara was cuddled up on the other side of Akira. Toph was laying across the newest couple's legs and Aang was fast asleep in Appa's saddle.

It was a beautiful morning, one they wouldn't get to appreciate. Birds chirped, flying around and drinking from the fountain.

Aang was the first one up, which was surprising since Zuko was always the first awake. He rose with the sun, every morning as soon as Agni peaked his head out of the darkness.

The Avatar yawned, stretching and smiling at the birds he saw flying through the temple.

Then, they all scattered. Aang was immediately on guard, seeing an object flying their way. He airbended it from the temple, watching as it exploded.

"Guys! Get up!"

If they hadn't heard the urgency in the boy's voice, they definitely heard explosions as more bombs struck the temple. Akira jumped to her feet, everyone else following soon after.

Stone was falling all around them, smoke rising and making it hard to see who was attacking them. The ceiling above them cracked, crumbling to pieces.

"Look out!" Zuko yelled, knocking Akira out of the way.

The two rolled, him landing on top of her. She felt the air in her lungs leave as her back made rough contact with the stone floor.

"Hey, Handsome," She wheezed out. "Come here often?"

"Now _isn't_ the time," He told her pointedly, standing and helping her to her feet.

Toph and Haru bent a tunnel, waving the others over. Everyone ran over to it, Zuko looking to Akira.

"I think this is a family visit," he told her. "I have to take care of this."

She didn't argue with him. Instead, she pulled him into her and pressed her lips to his, "Find your way back to me."

He kissed her back before giving a sad smile, "In this life or the next."

Akira hesitated before letting him go. He disappeared into the smoke and she rejoined the others, who were packing up on Appa. Hakoda had decided to take Pipsqueak, Teo, Haru, and The Duke through the tunnel while the others decided to risk flying on the bison.

Appa hates tunnels, they wouldn't be able to get him through. Katara and Akira worked together, forming a water shield to keep fire from hitting the bison. The older girl tried not to watch Zuko who was engaged in a fight with Azula.

The bison was clearly in control, flying on his own to escape the fire. He was still terrified of it. Aang tried to gain control, but was failing to as Appa flew over one of the airships. Behind them, Zuko and Azula's fight caused a huge explosion that sent both of them flying.

Akira screamed, Koto grabbing her to keep her from jumping after him.

"Aang fly him low!" Katara yelled, the bison dipping down as Aang finally got control again.

Zuko was spinning as he blindly reached out. His blood ran cold as he thought that he was falling to his death. Nadik stood, grabbing the prince by the arm and pulling him back onto the bison.

"Thank you," Zuko breathed out breathlessly, looking to where Azula was still falling. "She's not going to make it."

_That would solve half our problems_ , Akira thought bitterly before turning to Zuko with a glare, "You are insane! You could have _died_!"

He sighed, "She made it. And, I _know_ that! But, I already feel terrible for dragging you guys into family business."

"Hate to break it to you, pal," Sokka folded his arms over his chest. "But, we've been dealing with your sister and her friends since after the North Pole."

Akira scoffed, "Next time I see Azula, I'm kicking her ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira met her dad! Yikes! Will he make another appearance? not even i know that. oops.
> 
> so i have no self control and im starting another Zuko x Fem!OC fic. i’m not sure when i will post it. If it’s soon, then it’ll be slow updates


	18. The Qalupalik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira scares Sokka and reveals the real reason she doesn’t wear shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: insinuating (let your own mind decide what happens. you’ll know what I mean because i’m not choosing what did or did not happen), language (as usual if there is any), and consensual bloodbending

"Wow, camping," Aang smiled. "It really seems like old times, doesn't it?"

Zuko smirked, "If you want it to feel like old times I could.. uh, chase you around for a while and try to capture you."

A snort left Akira, "Or you could barge into my tent and drag me along for a night of thievery while we're disguised."

"What?" Koto yelled, but was ignored.

Katara let out a mordant 'haha' as she stared into the fire. The group had stopped halfway to Ember Island, where there was a safe house. It was the family vacation home Zuko used to visit as a child. But, since his mother was no longer around, they never went anymore. Nobody would look for them there.

Sokka had proposed a toast to Zuko, almost everyone in agreement. It had the teenager in question shaking his head, "I'm touched, but I don't deserve it."

"You're right," Katara snapped. "You _don't_."

She stood, leaving before Akira could make a witty remark. Katara was the only one who had yet to come to terms with Zuko officially being part of the group. Even Nadik had softened up about the prince, which Akira had yet to understand.

"What's with her?" Sokka questioned just as Zuko stood and followed after the girl. "What's with him?"

Nadik shrugged, "Maybe she still needs time? I mean, I did too but now that I've been around him a bit, he's not a bad guy."

Akira rose an eyebrow at her ex-fiancé, "I'm sorry, since when where did you get over your jealousy? What did I miss?"

"My jealousy was with _you_ , sweetie pie," He shrugged. To Akira, he sounded like a whole different person. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was possessed. "Attractive men constantly find themselves attracted to you. Which, you're beautiful, so that is no surprise."

Her head was spinning as she swallowed the information, "Nadik, if you come after my boyfriend, I will freeze you to the side of a volcano."

He almost sighed in relief, thankful she wasn't judging him, "Don't worry, princess. I already have a man. He's _much_ manlier than yours."

Koto grinned, and Akira looked back and forth between the two of them as Suki and Sokka snuck away quietly.

"What!?" She yelled, not caring who heard her. "You two– Since _when_ – Tell me _everything_!"

•••

Zuko crawled into his and Akira's shared tent, sighing dejectedly as she smirked at him.

"Please tell me that you didn't just cock-block Sokka and Suki."

The prince's face went red. She chuckled, pulling him close to her. Eager to hide his embarrassment and to be close to his girlfriend, Zuko leaned into her. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"Katara _hates_ me. I want to change that," He admitted. "Sokka told me what happened to their mom. I want to find her killer."

Akira could understand that, and she smiled lightly. He was trying so hard to get everyone to trust him. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Count me out of this trip. Apparently, I missed some good stuff last time. Like how Nadik and Koto are an item."

Zuko shot up looking at her with wide eyes, "No way! That's why he's okay with me now?"

The girl nodded, a slight grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Zuko merely shrugged in response, laying down on his bedroll. The waterbender fell beside him, propping her head down on her shoulder.

"So, you walked in on Sokka, huh?" she teased. "Didn't I tell you that you need to learn to knock?"

Zuko's face flushed again, and he rolled over, "It's a _tent_!"

Akira grabbed his shoulder, yanking him roughly back over to face her. His eyes widened, not expecting it at all. She was smirking, "I think _someone_ needs to learn some manners."

He visibly paled under her intense gaze, watching as she leaned down. His eyelids fluttered, then fully closed as he expected her to kiss him. Their lips barely brushed, causing his eyes to fly open. She still had that aggravating smirk on her face.

"What was that for?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice down.

She shrugged, "You have to ask. _Nicely_."

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away. Their almost kiss left him frustrated. Her tone had him fidgeting. Slowly, she ran her fingers from his left ear down to his jaw. Turning his head back toward her, Akira feigned innocence.

His breath caught in his throat, not knowing what exactly she was doing to him. Zuko had never felt this way before, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Did she even realize what she was doing?

Their noses were almost touching, and he swallowed thickly. He _wanted_ to kiss her. Spirits, he wanted more than that. Was he really about to let his pride stop him?

No.

But, he wasn't about to _ask_ either.

He grabbed her, tangling her hair in between his fingers and pulled her down to meet his lips. It was more rough than intended, but Akira didn't seem to mind.

Zuko muttered dangerously low, "How about _I_ teach _you_ a lesson instead?"

•••

Aang frowned as he watched Zuko and Katara rode off on Appa. The prince had snuck out of the tent in the middle of the night, deciding to wait patiently for the girl to wake up instead of barging in.

The Avatar wasn't thrilled about Katara seeking revenge, but Akira assured him that Katara wouldn't hurt anyone even if they deserved it. He had to admit that she was right. Now, Akira did not think anyone that Katara lashed out at before they left deserved that.

Of course, Akira didn't know what Katara was feeling. Sure, she didn't have a mom either, but then again, she had never known her. Her biological father was also absent from her life. But, Akira hadn't really lost _anything_. She'd simply missed out on a mother's love. She couldn't yearn for something that she never even knew.

Sure, Akira had Pakku while growing up, but he spent most of their time together trying to corral her and correct her troublemaking behavior. Always getting mad at her instead of listening and talking things out. Bato listened.

Bato had become like another dad to her during their short time together. She didn't want to replace Pakku. Akira could _never_ do that. But, while her adoptive father was the enforcer, Bato was the shoulder. It was good enough for her.

"C'mon, Aang. I still have a few things to teach you," Akira shook her thoughts away, gently guiding the boy by his shoulders.

The two of them spent hours down on the beach, practicing waterbending and sparring. Sparring turned into a playful water fight.

Aang had learned quickly with Akira training with him, she gave tough-love instruction. Seriousness during training was rewarded with having fun afterwards. With Katara it was nothing but patience and fun and with Toph it was nothing but yelling. Akira was the perfect balance between the two.

After the two of them were done messing around, they rejoined the others who were sharing spooky stories around the fire.

"I got one!" Akira grinned, causing Koto to groan. She always had scary stories to tell, courtesy of Yugoda. "This one is about the _Qalupalik_. Don't worry, Sokka. They're not real."

Koto scoffed, already shivering, "Says you! They still haven't found Kalluk to this day!"

Sokka's eyes widened in fear as Akira began her story.

"Anyway. For those of you that don't know, the _Qalupalik_ are sea creatures who take children that wander too far from home. The first child to encounter it and live was a boy named Tarkik."

_Long ago, Tarkik was a poor little orphan boy outside the big city of Agna Quel'a. He was taken in by an old healer, who had really never paid the boy any mind. One day, Tarkik had been left unsupervised. Like any boy would, he decided to explore._

_Tarkik wandered outside his small village, looking around to make sure he wasn't spotted by an adult and dragged back home. When the coast seemed to be clear, he continued on._

_He headed for the edge of the ice._

_It wasn't too long before he heard a knocking sound. Of course, he was alone but he didn't know any better._

_There was a knock under his foot._

_Tarkik had gone so far out, the snow had turned to ice. He could see through it, but when he moved his foot, nothing was there._

_The boy continued on._

_There was another knocking sound, slightly further away._

_He ran toward it, hearing it further and further away until he was at the edge of the ice cap. Tarkik almost fell in, but skidded to a halt just in time._

_He looked in the water, seeing something green and scaly moving under the surface. The boy flattened himself against the ice, trying to get a closer look._

_A gasp left his mouth as it moved closer. The smell of rotten eggs filled the air and the sound of humming filled his ears. It was pretty, entrancing even._

_Tarkik was so focused on the creature, he didn't realize how close it was._

–" _It grabbed him_!" Akira's low tone shot up as she grabbed Sokka's ankle. He let out a scream, everyone laughing as she could continue the story. –

_A sickly green arm curled around the boy's wrist. He found himself unable to scream as it's head came up out of the water. It had even darker green fins on top of it's head, and it looked like they ran down it's back. Tarkik couldn't tell as it pulled him up and it's self onto the edge of ice._

_It was wearing an amautik, secured in the front instead of the back. By the time the_ Qalupalik _had opened it to put the boy inside, he began to scream. He thrashed around, kicking wildly._

_Just as he was about to be stuffed inside the pouch, the creature saw the boy's toes poking out of his shoes._

_The creature let out a scream_ –

"Because of his toes?" Koto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Nadik waved his hand, "Sh! She's getting to the best part!"

– _then, it dropped the boy._

_The_ Qalupalik _had never seen bare feet before. Tarkik seemed to realize this, thank Tui or he would've been hauled deep into the sea, never to see anyone he knew again. He kicked off his shoes and ran for the creature, who backed away quickly and disappeared back into the frigid water._

"So, he fought a spirit with his toes?" Suki laughed, shaking her head. "I thought it was supposed to be a scary story?"

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, "It _was_ scary!"

Everyone laughed, Akira shaking her head, "Pakku told me stories like that to keep me in line. What I learned from this one is that if you _never_ wear shoes, then you're safe from the _Qalupalik_."

•••

A day had passed before Zuko and Katara got back. She had forgiven him, even hugged him for helping her to closure. Akira got an ' _i-told-you-so_ ' moment with Aang, as Katara spared the man.

Zuko was slightly distraught at what he had seen Katara do, but was glad that she no longer hated him.

Later, in their tent, Zuko twiddled his fingers, waiting for Akira to come in. When she did, he sat up.

"Do you remember when we talked about body-bending in Ba Sing Se?" He questioned, wondering if she knew what Katara could do.

Akira's eyes widened as her blood went cold, "It's called _bloodbending_. Please tell me Katara didn–"

"She did," he sighed, shaking the thoughts away as she sat down next to her. "Can you do it?"

When she nodded, his eyes widened. She told the story about Hama, how they had met her in Hi Yuri, and what she had taught her against her knowledge. How as soon as she turned her power on Katara, Akira reacted before the younger girl could.

"What's it feel like?" He wondered, genuinely curious.

Akira stiffened beside him, "I promised myself I wouldn't do it ever again."

"I trust you," he told her softly. "Im giving you permission. It can't be _that_ bad."

Permission to do it was different, and it's not like she had to do it with ill intent. Maybe it could have a use someday. A use besides harming others.

She sighed, closing her eyes, "Let me know if I hurt you and I'll stop."

When he nodded, she began to move a hand. It was similar to how Katara did it, but more gentle. Then he felt it, a small pull that had himcoming closer to the girl. His hand felt fuzzy as it made it's way to her cheek, the feeling spreading as his torso began to slowly lean down.

Then, the feeling was gone.

"That was.. _tingly_?"

She sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't hurt him. Akira kissed him, thankful he had trusted her enough to go through that.

If only she knew that the moon outside had began to wane, and she hadn't needed the support of the lunar cycle at it's fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Qalupalik is a Inuit creature! I made up my own story for it and based the toe thing off of the book called ‘The Qalupalik’. i’ve read about the book, and the story is similar to the one Akira tells. 
> 
> 2\. big things for Akira. big things. and soon.
> 
> 3\. don’t be dirty guys. They’re only sixteen. if you want to believe that they did what Sokka and Suki were going for, then so be it. but, i think they just made out like all teenage kids do at some point 🤷♀️😂
> 
> 4\. also, i’ll be posting a new fic soon! another zuko x fem!oc


	19. Ember Island Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira discovers that Zuko is a theater nerd who hates the Ember Island Players and again, she scares Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attached (should be) a picture of Akira and Zuko bc I couldn’t resist. I’ll post a link in case the picture doesn’t show.

[](https://imgur.com/Vitcw3e)

Picture link: [here](https://imgur.com/a/K27R7rG)

* * *

Akira grinned, spotting one of the last remaining pictures of Zuko. He swore up and down that he and Azula had burned every picture in the house. But, she had found one, tucked away in the bedside table in the Fire Lord's room.

When she got a closer look at it, she frowned. It was Zuko and his mother. His face was lacking his scar, which lead her to believe that it came after Ursa had already left.

Ursa was beautiful. More than she had even imagined.

Akira gently placed the photo back in the drawer, leaving the room. She didn't want to upset Zuko by having it.

With a sigh, she joined the others outside. Sokka had come running up, a flyer in hand about how there was a play about them. Akira sat next to Zuko, who was not at all interested in the play.

"My mother used to drag us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' _every_ year!" He complained.

Koto beamed, "In Agna Quel'a, they do that show and a few others. Arnook didn't want it put on often, but they were always good!"

Sokka pouted, "C'mon guys! A day at the theater? That's the wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

Zuko folded his arms over his chest and mumbled that theater wasn't any of those things. Akira grinned, realizing he was a theater nerd. _Cute_.

Unfortunately for him, everyone wanted to go see it.

•••

They all sat high up to keep attention away from them. Akira had Zuko's cloak draped over her shoulders, and Zuko had one of his mother's on. He felt odd wearing it, but Akira gave him a smile when she had seen it, telling him that his mom would want him to have it.

He had to bite his tongue. How would Akira know that? _Stop_ , he told himself. _She’s right anyway_.

The couple sat next to Katara ad Aang, Nadik and Koto on the other side. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were a row above them, the blind girl complaining about how her feet couldn't see a thing.

When the play started, almost everyone's mood turned sour. Akira, Toph, Koto, and Nadik were loving it. That was until Akira's actress finally came onto the screen and was _immediately_ hanging off Zuko.

Koto howled with laughter, watching the actor push her away and tell her to go away.

"That's _not_ what happened! I kicked his ass!" She hissed, pulling the cloak around her tightly

Her actress however, was pretty spot on with the attitude, so she didn't mind that much. She eventually found herself laughing along with Toph.

Zuko scoffed, "They make me look stiff and humorless!"

"Eh, at this point in time, the actor is pretty spot on," Akira nudged him playfully. "You're not as stiff later on."

"How could you say that?" Zuko exclaimed, just before his actor said the exact same thing.

He hunched over, pulling his hood over his head in embarrassment. Akira grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She had to fight back a laugh. It was cute that he was getting all flustered.

Soon, the intermission came and the group filed out into the hall. Katara and Koto went for snacks the others sat up against the wall. They picked apart the play, Toph telling them it was all spot on with the exception of a few things. Nadik agreed, and Akira shook her head.

"You're only saying that because you two aren't in it yet."

•••

Akira stood partly corrected. Toph loved her characters portrayal. A really buff guy, who used "sonic screeching" to see instead of feet.

By the time Akira's character had shown back up, she had stoped laughing.

"Oh, Zuko! I knew I'd find you again!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together much like Katara does, then latched onto him.

She folded her arms over her chest as Actor Zuko told her to get lost. That also wasn't how _that_ happened. Then, the scene changed to the Blue Spirit and a different actress in her war paint. She rose an eyebrow, leaning forward as the two fought each other.

"Is that Kyoshi's make up?" Suki leaned over her shoulder.

"It looks like Water Tribe," Sokka rose a brow.

"It's _both_!" she hissed.

Waving them off, she watched as her character ran off the screen after knocking out the Blue Spirit. She eventually joined up with the actors of Team Avatar, woefully telling them that Zuko _broke her heart_ and she was now joining them. Then, after the scene where she stays behind to help Iroh, Actress Akira looks Actress Katara in the eye and says, “Sorry, but I’m betraying you for Zuko.”

Akira was not happy. They made her out to be some lovesick girl who was only after Zuko's attention.

But, she continued watching all the way up until Koto and Nadik finally made their appearance. She laughed when the two shrimpy actors tried to pick a fight with Zuko. If that actually happened, she had no clue since she had passed out in the boy's arms.

Then came the Jet scene that had her and Zuko confused.

"Did Jet just _die_?" She questioned, remembering her brief encounter with him.

"You know," Koto leaned forward. "It was really unclear."

Then came the scene where Katara was yelling at Zuko in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Except, she wasn't yelling. The actress was touching his face. His scar to be exact. Akira clenched her fists, watching as Actress Katara was all lovey on Actor Zuko.

Zuko was horrified, listening to his actor tell Actress Katara that he never liked the older waterbender.

"I thought you were the Avatar's girl?" Actor Zuko asked, his voice going soft.

Actress Katara giggled, "He's like my little brother. I don't look at him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he and Akira ever find out about this?"

Akira's heart dropped down to her stomach as Aang stood up next to her. Slowly, she stood too and followed him out towards the concessions. She was not about to watch Fake Zuko and Fake Katara kiss. The thought made her want to puke.

They walked outside, Aang opening up to her about his feelings for Katara.

"I really like her, Akira," He sighed. "I know she doesn't have feelings for Zuko, but it still makes me feel like I don't have a chance."

Akira gave him a sad smile, "She _does_ like you Aang, but she also is more than _your_ girl. She's made a name for herself and the playwright disrespected that. Besides, it's not what actually happened. They're putting words in our mouths and making actions that weren't our own."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She froze, knowing that she opened herself up to this when she hugged him on the day of the invasion. But, Akira huffed and hugged the boy back.

"The girl that sees you as a little brother is _me_ , not Katara," She assured him as she let go. He nodded, thanking her.

Aang wanted a few minutes alone, so Akira went back inside where everyone else was. She passed Katara, who was heading toward where Akira just came from.

She rejoined everyone back at their seats after grabbing Sokka his fire flakes and gummies, waiting on the rest of the play to start.

The rest of the play.. was _horrible_. Actress Akira wasn't even included in the Invasion scene, then to top it off, the play had its own ending. An ending where Ozai wins and the heroes are cut down.

"That.. wasn't a good play," Zuko finally spoke up as the audience cheered.

Everyone else let out their agreements.

On their way back to the house, Akira walked behind the others. Of course she knew Zuko and Katara didn't have feelings for each other. That wasn't the issue. The issue was how they made her look.

"You okay?" Zuko fell behind so he was in step with her.

Akira clenched her fists, "No. I hate that play! They made me out to be some gold digging consort! ' _Oh_ , _Zuko_! _You broke my heart! Too bad I never really liked you anyway_!' I'm not heartless! Plus, they didn’t even include me in the most important part! I sat on the throne before even found you and I never–"

Zuko stopped walking, pulling her close to him, "Hey, I know. I could never think you're like that. You’ve grown so much too, and it wasn’t fair they didn’t show that. That’s why I didn’t want to watc– Wait, you sat on the throne?"

Akira blushed, “And I may have pretended to be a firebender.”

Zuko chuckled, placing a soft kiss on top of her head, “Agni, you really have a death wish don’t you?”

"You two!" Sokka snapped in annoyance. "None of that oogie nonsense."

•••

Sokka had come up with the brilliant idea of a beach party instead of lazing around the house. Zuko was not happy about it, as they should be training. The comet would be here soon, but he didn't know that before he joined, they decided if the invasion failed to go back to square one. Fight the Fire Lord, but _after_ the comet.

Akira was excited to go the beach, wanting to play chicken fight. She dragged Koto along with Sokka and Suki, instructing them how to play as Akira climbed onto Koto's shoulders. It wasn't really fair, since Koto was about half a foot taller than Sokka, but nobody cared.

"No waterbending!" Sokka declared. "It has to be fair!"

The waterbenders could agree with that.

Suki got on Sokka's shoulders, and on the count of three, the boys moved towards each other. Akira held her hands out, Suki grabbing them. The two pushed each other, fighting to knock the other opponent down.

After matching each other fairly, Suki finally knocked Akira back and off Koto's shoulders. When she hit the water, she created a small bubble to breathe and swam behind Sokka. She curled her fingers around his leg, easily hearing his muffled scream from above, and yanked him down.

Once she resurfaced, she joined Koto who was howling with laughter. Sokka and Suki had both went under, the one who got frightened coming back up with a glare.

"Don't be a sore loser!"

Akira shrugged, "If I was a sore loser, I would have gone after Suki directly."

Sokka complained even more, his girlfriend dragging him out of the water. For a while, all the kids had fun, except Zuko. Katara and Akira surfed. Toph, Koto, Aang, and Sokka made sand sculptures. Suki and Nadik soaked in the sun.

They all acted as if the comet wasn't approaching. Zuko couldn't stand it, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He came out from behind a giant rock, throwing volleys of fire at Aang.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled as he ducked behind a Sand Appa.

Zuko stomped on the sand, "Teaching you a lesson!"

He lashes a stream of fire, Aang jumping out of the way in the knick of time. The fire cuts Sand Appa in half. The Prince chases after the Avatar once again.

Katara and Akira saw the commotion from the water, surfing back to the shore.

"What's happening?" Akira barked out as Sokka and Koto desperately tried to fix the lump sand sculpture Sokka made.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka yelled. "I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he _destroyed_ it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

Everyone ran for the two boys.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" They all heard Aang shout.

It was followed by Zuko's, "Go ahead and do it!"

Akira groaned, pulling two giant water arms from the air. She wrapped each one around the boys, pulling them off the roof and setting them down on the ground.

"What is wrong with you two? You could hurt each other..!" She fumed, refusing to release her hold on them.

Zuko squirmed, " _Me_? What's wrong with all of you? How can you all sit around having a beach party when Sozin's comet is only _three_ days away?"

Slowly, Akira pulled the water away from the two and gave a hard look towards Aang. Sheepishly, the Avatar revealed to Zuko that they were waiting until after the comet to fight the Fire Lord. Aang isn't ready to face Ozai, he needed more time to master firebending, and according to Toph, also earthbending.

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. This wasn't good. "It's about to get worse. The war meeting I attended before the eclipse was more than our strategy for the invasion. My father plans on setting the world on fire, wiping out the Earth Kingdom. He wants a new world born out of its ashes, and he wants to rule it. I wanted to speak out. But last time I did –"

The prince cut himself off and touched his scar, everyone gasping at the revelation. All but Akira and Katara. Akira put her arm around him as he continued, "I couldn't risk not getting our invasion plan to Akira as well."

"Then we fight the Bitchlord," Akira decided. "All off us. Together."

Nadik rose a brow, "Call him that to his face and see if you live."

Zuko chuckled, "She already has, with the safety of the eclipse."

Akira laughed, "I'd do it even without the eclipse. Aang, if you don't want to face the Fire Lord, I'll do it for you!"

•••

After a group hug and Zuko teaching Aang to redirect lighting, Sokka called everyone in for a meeting. He went over their training scenario, which they would carry out in an actual plan.

Sokka put a melon on the table, referring to it as the "Melon Lord". He drew a line, explaining how he and Suki would draw Ozai's fire. Then, Katara, and Zuko would supply the 'liquidy hot offense', and then Aang would swoop in and deliver the final blow. For this scenario, Toph would be the Melon Lord's forces and Nadik, Akira, and Koto would assist in taking out those guys.

"Alright! Nadik, Koto, Aang, fall in. If we don't have access to water, you'll need to learn how to supply your own," Akira told them. "Here's your last waterbending lesson, _all_ of you. Katara already knows. Take a deep breathe and feel the air. Sense anything?"

"Moisture!" Koto grinned.

Akira nodded, "There's water in the air. Picture it, take it, use it. Use your own sweat if you have to. You can draw water from almost anything. I will also tell you something Yugoda taught me after I mastered healing. We can cool the air, meaning we can cool the fire."

She called Zuko over, telling him to light something up. He rose an eyebrow, but set a nearby bush on fire. With just a wave of her hand and a deep breath, the blazing fire soon dwindled as the air around it cooled.

Aang clapped, causing Sokka to roll his eyes.

"You _have_ to be careful," She told them. "If you cool too fast or too much, the pressure is not survivable. Alright. Now let's get to it! We are on crunch time!"

They all grouped, getting started on the exercise. Toph stomps her foot, an army of rocks rising from the ground. The group sprang into action. They took down rock soldiers and dodge flaming rocks. One of them came dangerously close to Sokka, who turned and glared.

"Watch it Toph!" He yelled.

She gave a wide, toothy grin, "I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! _Mwuahaha_!"

The blind girl brought up several more rock soldiers, surrounding the three Northern Tribe benders. Easily, Akira took most of them down with water whips and ice daggers. Nadik grumbled under his breath, claiming he didn't like that Akira was now better than him.

" _Now_ , Aang!" She yelled, watching as he propelled himself up and toward the Melon Lord scarecrow as Toph moved out of the way. But, Aang paused, unable to cut Melon Lord down. He couldn't go against what he and his people stood for.

"I can't do it!" Aang frowned. "I _can't_ kill the Fire Lord.

•••

Back in the house, Zuko and Akira sat in his parent's old room. It felt weird being in there, but Akira wanted him to have the picture she found.

"I'm sorry, but I was snooping earlier and I found this," she told him sheepishly as she reached into the drawer.

Akira handed him the picture, and watch sadly as tears filled his eyes, "If you want to, keep it. I don't need it."

She frowned in confusion, slowly taking the picture as he handed it back to her, "Zuko, once we take down your dad, I _promise_ you, we will look for your mom. You helped everyone else in their own way, it's only fair you get closure too."

He looked up at her, "You mean it?"

Akira smiled lightly, "Of course. You deserve it. After everything you were put through and the good things you've done, you're worthy of that."

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Like she would slip away from him if he let her go. She held on just as tight, knowing that despite the brave face he put on, Zuko was still hurting. He was still missing his mother and his uncle.

"I just hope that Uncle can forgive me," he sighed into her shoulder, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Akira ran her fingers through his hair in a calming way and squeezed him a little tighter, " _Of course_ he will, sweetie. Your Uncle _loves_ you. He would be proud of you. We'll find him too. If I know him and the sour old man I call my dad, they'll be ready to fight during the comet as well."

He didn't question what she meant, and she was glad, as she didn't feel like getting into that topic. Zuko was just glad that she was there for him, as she always has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a playlist for this story would anyone be interested?


	20. Gran-Pakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang goes missing and Akira decides she wants a shirshu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: protective parent but all in good fun, and as usual, language

"Have you guys seen Aang?" Akria questioned as everyone was finishing loading up Appa. His staff was in her hand, but there was no sign of the boy or his lemur.

Everyone scattered, looking for the Avatar. They searched the house, the beach. There was no sign of him. He was gone.

"Anyone else feel like Zuko right about now?" Akira called out, hearing the man in question yell out a ' _hey_!' in defense. Koto slapped his knee, literally, and laughed.

Katara ignored her friend, "He has to be somewhere on the island. Let's split up and look for him."

Toph immediately latched onto Zuko as Akira walked over to him, "I'm going with Zuko! You all had your life-changing field trips with him. Now it's _my_ turn."

Nadik grumbled under his breath. Not _everyone_ had one. It was then he decided he was going too. No way was he missing out on a life-changing trip.

The four of them walked into town, Toph going on to Zuko about how her parents gave her everything but their love. Akira had sighed and threw her arm around the girl, telling her that parents showed their love in different ways.

Of course, that's _not_ what the twelve year old wanted to hear. She exclaimed this was the worst field trip ever before stomping away. Nadik agreed, elbowing his ex lightly. Akira shoved him, rolling her eyes.

Returning to the beach house after having no luck, Akira realized that none of them had found Aang either. She frowned, "Momo is gone too, you guys."

Sokka turned to her with a look of horror, "I _knew_ it was a matter of time! Appa _ate_ Momo! Hang on Momo! I'm coming for you!"

The boy forced open Appa's jaw and climbed onto the bison's tongue. Once he was fully inside, Appa closed his mouth.

"Get _out_ of the bison's mouth, Sokka," Zuko snapped in an irritated tone as Akira laughed. "We have a real problem. The comet is _two_ days away and Aang is missing."

Everyone looked to him, Katara asking the prince what they should do. He looked at each of his friends in a questioning fashion, "Why are you all looking at _me_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akira grinned. "You're an expert in finding the Avatar."

Zuko nodded, telling everyone to hop on Appa, just as the bison spit out Sokka. In all honesty, the prince had no clue where Aang could be, but he knew someone who could find him.

•••

Their journey to the Earth Kingdom took a full day, making it the last day to find Aang. Zuko landed Appa outside of a tavern, causing Akira to raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"Why'd you bring us to a tavern in the middle of the Earth Kingdom?"

When Zuko gave the simple name of _June_ , it made sense to Katara and Sokka. Pursing her lips, Akira pushed open the door to the tavern. Immediately, she spotted a woman in dark clothing who was halfheartedly fighting off a burly man.

"Oh yeah! The weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka exclaimed enthusiastically.

Suki frowned, "Mole? Her skin is _flawless_."

Akira rolled her eyes at the comment. June was beautiful, _and_ a badass. Sokka explained he had a giant scent tracking mole creature.

The man came at June again, throwing punches at her. She threw her cup into the air, annoyance taking over her features as she grabbed the guy and threw him over her shoulder. He hit a table, the people sitting at it scrambling out of the way just in time. June caught her cup, all without spilling a drop.

_Yeah_ , Akira's expression turned flat. Definitely _a badass_.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her," Toph grinned.

Akira straightened up. June's a bounty hunter. She _has_ to be good at fighting. Not like it shod matter. June was not interested in Zuko and vice versa. Zuko walked over to her, his girlfriend hot on his heels.

"Oh great," June picked up her cup. "It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

Katara joined them, which the bounty hunter took notice of, "Ah, I see you made up with your girlfriend."

Akira slammed her hand down on the table, drawing the eyes of several patrons, "She's not his girlfriend."

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings _Princess_ Pouty," June smirked before turning to Zuko. "She's too hot for you."

Zuko glared as his girlfriend blushed, "I need your help finding the Avatar. Before we all face the end of the world."

The bounty hunter huffed, telling them to follow her. Akira walked in step with the girl, handing her Aang's staff. When she saw the giant shirshu, the waterbender was in awe. The scent tracking beast was almost as big as Appa.

Nyla, the shirshu, inhaled the scent on thr glider, and walked around, sniffing wildly. After a moment, she lays down and rubs her snout against her paws. June frowned, turning to the group, "It means your friend is gone. He doesn't exists. She'd be able to track him if he were dead."

Everyone's hope dwindled and turned to worry as June went to go back inside. Zuko stopped her, "Wait. I have another idea. There's only one other person who can defeat the Fire Lord."

He turned and walked over to Appa, digging into his saddle bag. When he returned with Iroh's sandal, everyone but Akira plugged their noses.

"You still have that thing?" She questioned as he held it up to Nyla.

June had already climbed onto the animal, Akira exclaiming in excitement that she was riding with the bounty hunter. The older girl helped her up, telling her to hang on as she pulled Nyla's reins.

The shirshu took off, Akira barely grabbing onto June before she fell back. It was a fairly long ride, the two girls making very minor conversation along the way. Surprisingly, they were ahead of Appa, who was struggling to keep up.

Akira decided that she wanted one, especially once she learned that shirshus had poisonous tongues. Unfortunately, June had crushed that minor dream. Shirshus were extremely hard to come by and even harder to tame. The fact that none of them had seen one until they met June spoke volumes, and she had gotten the beast from her late father.

After a few hours of speeding along on the Shirshu, Nyla came to a stop outside of Ba Sing Se. Akira climbed down in confusion, petting the large animal as if to say goodbye.

"He's somewhere beyond that wall. Good luck," June told her.

Akira thanked her with a grin, "If Nyla ever has pups, send me a message!"

The bounty hunter shook her head, cracking her whip over the animal's head. The two of them took off, Zuko stepping up to his girlfriend.

"It's been a long day, let's get some sleep."

•••

Akira was once again cuddled up between Zuko and Katara on one side of the bison. His arm was slung over her waist, her back against his chest. Katara was facing her, snoring softly. Suki and Sokka had cuddled up on Appa's tail. Nadik and Koto were on the other side of the fluffly creature, their legs intertwined as Nadik snored louder than Katara. Toph was on the ground, lying flat on her stomach.

Sokka claimed they were in a safe spot, so they wouldn't need to have someone in watch. But, he was proved wrong. Akira felt the fire surrounding them as Toph felt the footsteps. Both girls woke up immediately, everyone else following suit at the disturbance.

"Who's bright idea was it for us all to go to sleep without a watch person?" Akira sassed loudly, causing one of the approaching men to freeze.

A man's voice called out, "Well look who's here!"

He snorted, laughing wildly as Akira's on guard stance dropped. Her eyes softened as she locked eyes with the old master waterbender.

"Dad!" She yelled, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. His heart swelled at the greeting. The force of her embrace sent him stumbling back, causing her to chuckle, "You need to focus on your root, old man."

"What is going on?" Toph questioned. "We're surrounded by old people, one of them Akira even hugged."

Katara stepped forward, "They aren't just _any_ old people. They're great masters and friends of ours. Pakku."

The youngest waterbender bowed, causing the old man to smile, "It's always respectful to bow to an old master. But, how about a hug for your new _grandfather_?"

Akira's jaw dropped, Katara and Sokka hugging the man, "Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!"

"I like _Gran-Pakku_ ," Akira laughed. "You do know this makes me your aunt, right?"

Sokka tackled her in a hug next, moving out of the way just as Koto and Nadik yelled out and jumped on Pakku.

"How do you all know each other?" Suki questioned as she, Toph, and Zuko walked up.

Bumi snorted again, "Don't you know that all old people know each other?"

Akira gently took Zuko's hand in hers as Piando explained they were all part of an ancient secret organization. The couple's eyes lit up as they glanced to each other, "The Order of the White Lotus!"

Pakku eyed Zuko suspiciously, not missing how close he was to the girl he raised. He then glanced to Nadik, who was all but hugging onto Koto. _Interesting_ , he thought before telling them all Iroh had sent out an emergency call last month.

"We're looking for Uncle Iroh, actually," Akira told them, Pakku giving her a questioning glance. _Uncle_? Was there _something_ he needed to know?

Zuko rolled his eyes, "He isn't your uncle!"

Bumi stepped forward, pushing Piando and Jeong Jeong apart, "Wait! You're missing someone important."

He looked around for a moment, getting right up in Sokka's face, "Where's Momo?"

When Sokka told him that Momo and Aang were both gone, Bumi seemed oddly unconcerned. The group of old men lead the group of kids to their set up. The King of Omashu refered to it as 'old people camp', thanks to Toph calling them all old.

Along the way, the King had explained how he escaped his imprisonment and retook Omashu on his own.

Piando led Zuko to Iroh's tent while Pakku led Akira to his own. He wouldn't allow funny business while he was around. She knew a yelling match was about to ensue, and she was not ready for it. With a huff, she grabbed her bag from Appa's saddle and followed her father into the tent.

"I see Nadik failed to gain your favor," Pakku sighed as they both got comfortable. "But, I am glad to see you're okay. I do have to ask, why didn't you heal yourself?"

Seeing her scars made him cringe. He had done that to her, even if he hadn't meant to. He _hated_ that.

Akira sighed, laying out her bed roll, "I never wanted to be a healer, so I just left it."

"So tell me, did you find what you were looking for?" He rose an eyebrow, grabbing a kettle and pouring her a cup of tea. "It's not as good as Iroh's."

She shrugged before muttering bitterly, "I found more, whether I wanted to or not."

Then, it all came out. From the moment she stepped foot on Kyoshi Island up until this moment. Pakku was surprised to hear that she had mastered waterbending from Koto, who was once a stickler for rules, and that she was able to bend the blood in someone's body. Hearing that she helped invade the Fire Nation with her now step-brother was also surprising. Of course, Akira had always been reckless and a rulebreaker, but he never imagined her as a fighter.

Then again, he also couldn't imagine her breaking into a prison and meeting her biological father, either.

"So you think you're a master, huh? How about you let me be the judge of that?" He rose an eyebrow in a challenge.

Akira smirked, "You're on, _old man_."

•••

"Akira is fighting Master Pakku!" Koto had yelled out, pulling Nadik out of their tent. Zuko could hear the commotion raising outside, but was still waiting for his uncle to wake up.

Sokka stood between the master and his daughter, holding a small gong in hand. They were down by a stream, but Akira didn't need it. Once Sokka gave the signal to begin the duel, Akira struck first. She pulled water from the air, turning it to ice. Pakku's eyes widened as the daggers headed his way, pulling water from the stream and rerouting her attack. The girl kicked the water around her, using her foot to send it to the ground. It moved along the grass and toward Pakku as he ran forward, and it froze underneath him. He slid, but easily recovered. He leaned down, letting the ice attach to his hand to create a whip.

Akira grinned, much like Toph would, and raised her arms. The water from the stream rose with them, and she let the wave wash over Pakku, freezing him in his place. He broke free, the older members cheering for him as Akira's friends cheered for her. He sent a huge wave her way, one that she blocked with a wide stance straight down the middle. Once again, Pakku was surprised, but this time he upped his game.

He sent all sorts of attacks that she dodged, blocked, or rerouted. Her biggest feat was when she used the water in the air to climb up and flip over Pakku, getting behind him. When she froze him up to his neck, Sokka sounded the gong again. Akira let the ice unthaw, Pakku turning to give her a grin, "A master indeed."

"Think I can get one of those fancy robes now?" She questioned as Bumi snorted with laughter.

"My, your water bending grows stronger everyday!" A new voice called out, causing everyone to turn and see Iroh and Zuko watching from a distance.

She smiled as he approached, "Iroh!"

The man embraced her, muttering a soft thank you to her. It was also because of her help that Zuko had found his way again. She hugged him back, knowing it was really the man himself that had the most influence on the prince.

Pakku walked up to them, giving Iroh a stern look, "I hope your nephew is better behaved than you, Master Iroh."

Iroh grinned, "I'm sure he has nothing but good intentions when it comes to your daughter."

His words did nothing to assure the old master, but it definitely had the two teens blushing and Koto laughing.

After everyone had gotten plenty of sleep, all the kids had gathered around Iroh, seeking out his advice over tea. Akira had sighed contently, savoring it.

"Although your tea making has improved, I still prefer your uncle's," Akira teased Zuko, nudging his shoulder lightly.

Zuko sighed, the comet was approaching and he wasn't about to waste time with small talk, "Uncle, you're the only person besides the Avatar who can fight the Father Lord."

"You mean the Fire Lord," Toph pointed her chopsticks at Zuko.

Iroh frowned, thinking it over for a moment, "Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I'm not sure that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History will see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat Ozai."

"Then you'll take your place on the throne?" Zuko asked, hopeful that there would be someone to keep the peace.

The master shook his head, "No, someone new must take the throne. Someone who is an idealist, who has a pure heart and unquestionable honor."

"I mean, I'd love to, but I'm not a firebender," Akira teased, Toph elbowing her roughly. "Anyway, Ozai wants to be ruler of the world, which means someone has to take out Crazy Pants."

"I can handle Azula," Zuko stated firmly, but his uncle cut him down. He would need help with Azula, as she was much to strong to take on alone. He looked to the two female waterbenders, "How would you like to help put Azula in her place."

Akira smirked as Katara grinned, both of them saying, "It would be our _pleasure_."

Everyone geared up to leave, Pakku stopping Akira and pulling her off to the side before she got onto the flying bison.

"I have full faith in you three," He started off. "But, I have heard stories of the princess. If she's as bad as everyone, including you, says, then I want you to do _whatever_ it takes to help Zuko stop her."

Slowly, Akira nodded, " _Whatever it takes._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. we are so close fo the end of book three! I have decided I’m going to go ahead with comics: The Promise, The Search, Smoke and Shadow, and North and South. Everyone in the Promise will be like ‘no zuko you’re wrong’ and akira will be like ‘is that a challenge??’. but seriously, there’s only so much i can do with her and that story line so it may not be long at all
> 
> 2\. this story is my main focus so others will be updated as i feel inspired 
> 
> 3\. i have the beginnings of a playlist started! im making one on spotifty and youtube because there’s more songs available on yt. it will be the same playlist, but the one on yt will just have a few more songs. I can’t wait to finish it!


	21. Final Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes a new friend. Everyone learns just how bad of a painter Sokka is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, language, cute stuff. (can’t say exactly what bc spoilers)

The flight to the Fire Nation capital became quite a sight as the comet appeared. It was breathtaking, even though a few bad seeds had used to comet to its advantage.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Katara assured him. "We can take Azula."

The prince revealed that he wasn't worried about his sister, but he was worried about Aang. Akira could understand that, since last time something major happened, Aang had disappeared then too. Then again, the boy is only twelve, despite being alive for a hundred years in ice.

"The fate of the world rests on the shoulders of seven kids all under the age of seventeen," Akira muttered dryly. "I'm worried about _all_ of us."

Katara wrapped her arms around her friend, silently agreeing.

"We're here," Zuko told them as he landed Appa in the middle of the arena. Azula was crouched down, about to be crowned Fire Lord. Akira felt slightly bad, noticing immediately that it was just the princess and the sages. Was she even old enough to rule?

Quickly, she pushed the thoughts away as she jumped off Appa's saddle, landing gracefully beside the beast.

Zuko jumped next, landing on his feet as he approached the stage, "Sorry, but you're not going to be Fire Lord today. I am."

Azula laughed, the oldest waterbender immediately taking notice of the girl's loose topknot and choppy bangs. She frowned.

Something was _wrong_. Akira noticed that as soon as Azula stood and challenged her brother to an Agni Kai, taking a weak stance. Zuko may be able to do this without _any_ help.

Once Zuko backs away to put the required distance between him and his sister, Akira gently places her hand on his cheek, "She may be weak enough to easily break her root. But, be careful."

He nodded, pressing his lips against her forehead, "You too."

Azula groaned, "How _touching_. Now, let's do this. The crown is waiting for me."

Akira rolled her eyes, walking over to Katara who stood back. The princess made the first move, spinning before thrusting her palm out. A straight line of blue fire heads for Zuko, and he swings both arms up, out, down, and then in, shooting his own. A huge wave of blue and orange crash against each other, both waterbenders taking another step backward as it shifted into straight parallel lines.

Azula spins several times again, raising a foot each time as she formed fire kicks. Katara grabbed the older girl's hand nervously, not knowing who would win.

The two siblings were battling each other in a way that Katara could never understand. She didn't want to think about if it were her and Sokka in their place.

Akira watched in awe as Zuko held a hand forward and punched downward, releasing two intertwining fire streams toward his sister. She barely jumped out of the way as it came toward her.

It was a fairly matched fight, which left Azula breathless while Zuko was not even breaking a sweat. Well, he may have been from the heat, but not from exerting himself. All in all, the dance of orange and blue flames lasted about five minutes.

"What? No lightning today?" Zuko questioned, causing Akira to slap her forehead. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Akira adored her boyfriend, _really_ , but inviting Azula to shoot lightning at him when the princess hadn't even been thinking about it? It was completely idiotic.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" She yelled, circling her arms slowly. The lightning built as she took aim at Zuko. Katara's breath hitched, and the princess's hesitation had Akira pushing the younger girl behind her.

Zuko was running, yelling out a heart wrenching "No!" as he jumped and caught the lightning that was headed for the two girls.

"Zuko!" Akira cried out, knowing the way he had just redirected the lightning had a very high chance of being _fatal_. Tears filled her eyes as the two girls ran toward the prince. Katara had her water-skin out, ready to heal him. But, Azula shot more lightning in their path.

"I'll handle her, you get to Zuko," Akira told her friend, cracking her knuckles as Azula jumped up on a nearby roof.

•••

Back in the Earth Kingdom, the remainder of the group were on descending airships, running for their lives. They had successfully used it as a battering ram, or as Sokka called it, an airship slice.

Koto, Sokka, and Toph had been cut off from Suki and Nadik as the three moved through the craft.

"Toph, metalbend that rudder so the wheel gets stuck in a turning motion," Sokka ordered. "The ship will spiral and hit the others."

She spit in both hands, yelling out before doing as she was told. Her hands met the metal, and she pulled it away with ease before shoving it through the wheel. Then, the trio was running once again. Toph bending as much metal as she could so they didn't have to find actual exits, Sokka giving her his praise.

They were careful not to fall against the abrupt tilt they had created as they made their way onto the roof.

A door opened behind them, and a firebender jumped through. Koto grabbed Toph and Sokka, pulling them out of the way as a blast was sent their way.

"We have to jump!"

Toph didn't know who yelled it, but she clung tighter to Koto. The chance of her breaking his hand from the tight grip wasn't a worry to either of them as her feet left the ground. The sound of her screaming was more concerning.

Sokka, still clasping forearms with the okder boy, tried to slow their fall with his space sword. But, it didn't do much good. He landed on a platform, crying out as his leg broke and his shoulder popped out of place from the weight of both Toph and Koto. He _couldn't_ let them fall. He had to hold on for as long as he could.

"Hang on guys!" He called down to them.

"Aye aye, captain," Toph called back, trying to remain strong as her only way to see was through Koto. She didn't see anything good. He was terrified and so was Sokka. At any given moment, one of them could slip and fall to their deaths before they even touched the fire.

Firebenders showed up on neighboring platforms, Sokka carefully reaching for his boomerang. He unsheathed it, aiming it at one of the soldiers. As he threw it and knocked the man off the platform, he used his bad leg to kick his sword up to his now empty hand. He threw it at the last soldier, telling it goodbye as it fell to the ground.

Toph was slipping, crying out as Koto swiftly pulled her up and let go of her fingers. His hand clamped back down around her wrist, telling her he was sorry for scaring her.

"I don't think boomerang is coming back, you guys!" Sokka grunted, growing tired of hanging on. He could feel the real pain of his injuries now, but he wouldn't let go until his muscles gave out. He wouldn't let his friends die, even if that's what it looked like.

Toph was crying, trying to listen as Koto did his best to assure her. She was petrified. Death was approaching, and she was _powerless_ to stop it. She couldn't see any earth to pull it up to them, couldn't touch the metal platform above. When they fell to their deaths, she would be utterly impotent, and wouldn't know what was happening until it was already over.

Koto's eyes widened as he saw an airship coming towards them, but not at them. It was flying low, Nadik wildly waving his arms.

"Toph, when I let go of Sokka, I _promise_ you that we will be okay," Koto told her, waiting for the right moment to do exactly what he said he would.

He let go, still holding onto the young girl. Once their feet hit the airship roof, Sokka rolled off the platform. Koto caught him, immediately laying him down and pulling water from his waterskin.

"What happened?" Toph questioned. "Did boomerang come back?"

"No, Nadik and Suki did!" Sokka grinned, wincing as Koto healed him. He didn't know he could do that, as men in the Norther Tribe couldn't do that. In all reality, he was just guessing and it was working. While he may not be able to fully heal him, he could at least reset his shoulder and take away the pain.

•••

A shrill laugh rang out as Akira and Katara split up. The older bender headed for a water basin, pulling all the liquid over her arms. She didn't care if she lost. She just cared that Zuko was alright. Katara was the gentle healer. Akira was the one who would bring down the princess, or at least that's what she _hoped_.

Every time Azula aimed for Katara, Akira sent a burst of water her way. Her goal was to distract her, maybe even give the girl a little shock from her own lightning. She meant what she said when she told Pakku she would do whatever it took, even if it meant giving the princess a taste of her own medicine.

"What a brave little _ant_ you are," Azula spat, finally focusing on Akira. "This is a family matter, and yet here you two are, getting involved!"

Azula sent a careful fire bomb her way, immediately evaporating her water. Akira gritted her teeth as the princess jumped and landed not so gracefully in front of her.

"Think you can get over your ego and fight hand to hand?" Akira challenged. "Or are you too _weak_?"

Her nostrils flared, "I'll show you who's weak!"

Azula swung, just as Akira pulled a fan from her pocket. She opened it, stopping the blow and rerouting it so the younger girl stumbled. Just as Suki taught her. Akira didn't need strength. She needed smarts.

The firebender growled, launching more attacks as the waterbender quickly evaded and rerouted. Somehow, she still had energy to spare.

"You're wasting my time!" Azula yelled, holding both her hands out as she smirked.

"No!" Akira yelled, worried for Katara who's back was turned, and for herself as she wasn't near water. The was no moisture or vapor in the air thanks to the comet, and she wasn't fast enough to get to her friend. She was backed into a corner.

Pakku's voice rang in her head.

_I want you to do whatever it takes to help Zuko stop her._

_Whatever_ it takes.

Akira threw out her hand as one last hope filled her, Azula's smirk dropping as she realized that fire wasn't coming for the two girls. _What_? _How is this happening_?

Akira's wide eyes grew as Azula figured out she couldn't move. Slowly, the waterbender lowered the girl's arms.

"What are you doing to me?" She yelled. "Stop! _Stop this_!"

Katara gasped, turning to see Akira bringing Azula down to her knees without even touching her. _No_ , the young bender thought. _That shouldn't be possible. Hama said_..

"Katara, a little help here!" Akira grunted as Azula's will battled with her own.

The girl in question ran for the drain, searching to see if there was anything she could use. Something Azula couldn't burn through. Katara found a chain, calling for her the older girl. Keeping her slacking hold on Azula, Akira dragged her over to her friend. They chained her up, Katara going back to finish healing Zuko.

"What did you do to me?" The princess seethed.

"I believe I just beat you," Akira told her, her face stoic. "I did what I _had_ to, so I could stop you. Hopefully, it's not a technique I have to use on anyone ever again, even if they deserve it. Not that you did, Princess Azula. But, I can't let you hurt the people I care about."

Azula’s bottom lip quivered, and she fought against the chains. The Agni Kai, her hallucinations of her mother, and Akira assuring her that she didn't deserve to have that kind of power used against her was all _too_ much. She screamed and she fought to no avail, blue fire shooting from her mouth as her emotions ran amuck. Sobs eventually over took her, and despite herself, Akira hugged her.

Much like with Zuko, she had been unflinching when fire was so close to her. Azula fought against her, but didn't get too far. Eventually, she broke down even further.

Azula cried. For being bested, for disappointing her father, her mother. For the family she never truly had but so desperately _needed_. Much to Katara and Zuko's shock. Akira was comforting her, treating her like a human being instead of like a princess or someone to be feared.

Yes, Azula had done bad things. She was raised to be the way she is, but she didn't have someone like Iroh to look out for her. She may be a bad person now, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve a _chance_ to be and do good.

•••

The sun was shining as Zuko attempted to pull in his shirt. Akira, who had been watching him fail for a good moment finally stepped into the room.

"Need some help with that, Handsome?"

Zuko paused, grinning at the sound if her voice, "Aren't you supposed to be outside?"

She rose an eyebrow as she walked up, helping him get dressed, "And miss stealing a kiss from my wonderful boyfriend and soon to be Fire Lord before his big moment?"

He laughed, something she didn't hear often but loved when she did, and wrapped his arms around her shorter frame, "I guess I can allow that."

"Good," she grinned, pushing up on her toes to capture his lips with her own. He returned the affection, smiling lightly as she pulled away. "Don't you _ever_ think about jumping in front of lightning for me again. Got it?"

"I can't promise that," He shook his head. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

She knew he'd say that, and she laughed laughed lightly, "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Zuko froze, staring down at her with eyes, "You _what_?"

"I love you, Zuko," she repeated. "When Azula shot you with lightning, I thought I was going to lose you. If we weren't in the middle of an important fight, I'm not sure what I would have done if I did."

His lips came crashing down on hers again, pulling her even closer despite the discomfort it caused the wound on his chest. Relief had overtook him as they melted together. He had been _so_ afraid to say it before, unsure if his deep feelings were returned. A knock came from the doorway, causing the two of them to pull apart.

"I love _you_ ," he muttered breathlessly as he briefly rested his forehead on hers.

"Enough about me for now. Go out there and get em, Tiger-Monkey," She smiled, pulling away to go and answer the door. A fire sage was on the other side, telling Zuko it was almost time.

As Akira made her way out of the palace and to the arena, she was stopped by a familiar face. A girl her age, walking with what seemed to be her family.

" _Mai_?" She called out before she could stop herself.

The knife thrower turned, seeing the girl that had stolen her boyfriend. Not that she cared anymore. She was over it. Mai handed her baby brother to her mom before walking over to her.

"Hello, Akira," she greeted with her soft voice.

The waterbender gave her a small smile, "I'm glad to see they let you out. I wanted to thank you. I know you did it for Zuko, but you helped us all."

The girl shrugged, "Consider it my part in ending the war."

Akira laughed, coaxing a small smile from the rather emotionless girl, "Wanna ditch your family and hang with me and my friends?"

Mai rose an eyebrow, which was clouded by her fringe. She cast a glance over to her parents, who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered that she had walked away. Besides, Mai could use another friend, as she had betrayed Azula and had yet to see Ty Lee.

"Sure."

Akira grinned, pulling her through the crowd until she spotted her family. She called out for Hakoda, addressing him as her big brother. Mai, of course, was confused and was promised the story later as Zuko took the stage. Katara stood on the other side of her, giving Mai a nod.

"Today, this war is finally over!" He addressed, the crowd cheering as he continued. He promised restoration of the world and the honor of his people before kneeling.

"Wait, is that Lee from the tea shop?" She heard from one of the Freedom Fighters beside them.

A sage placed a crown in his topknot, tears filling Akira's eyes as the man called out, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

Cheers spread as Akira clapped, Mai gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad he has someone like you in his life. You make him happy, and the both of you deserve it."

She blinked, "Are you giving me your blessing?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "No. What I'm _trying_ to say is that I don't hate you and maybe we could even be friends."

"Friends," Akira echoed, nodding her head. "I'd like that."

•••

The sound of the sungi horn could he heard throughout the tea shop, Akira nodding her head along as she debated with Suki and Mai over fans vs knives, all while the knife thrower and waterbender played Pai Sho. Aang requested Secret Tunnel to be played next, much to Sokka's annoyance.

The young sword master was drawing a picture, wanting to capture the moment of old and new friends alike. Momo and Aang were playing with an air ball as Zuko passed out tea. Katara and Toph sat back and giggled about something Nadik or Koto had said.

It was calming, to be able to spend their time together, dressed in green silks and fabrics. Akira decided she much preferred the Water Tribe or Fire Nation colors over the green, even if it was her color.

"Zuko!" Sokka snapped irritably. "Stop moving! I'm trying to paint! That way we can all remember our good times together."

Katara walked over to him, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "That's wonderful, Sokk– _wait_! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

Akira dropped her game tile and joined Katara, wanting to see what she looked like, "Am I earthbending?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" He exclaimed, looking at his sister before turning to his friend, "And your ice cubes!"

Everyone had joined them now, picking apart the boy’s painting.

"At least you don't look like an angry _boarcupine_ -"

"- I look like a _man_."

Nadik looked, "At least you guys are in it! What about me and Koto."

Sokka pointed out two little blobs holding hands in the background.

Suki frowned, "Why am I firebending?"

"Hey! My belly isn't that big anymore! I really trimmed down," Iroh defended as Toph threw her hands out.

"Well, I think you all _look_ perfect!"

Everyone laughed, Zuko throwing an arm around Akira and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The war was over, everyone could breathe now. They were all free to do what they wanted, and Akira couldn't ask for a better turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bloodbending without the full moon? People are pushed to great lengths when there’s no other options. Like Toph with her metalbending. 
> 
> 2\. Akira hates using that kind of power, and it’s half the reason why she attempts to comfort Azula. Plus, she’s too caring for her own good.
> 
> 3\. is.. is that a Azula redemption arc I spy? Maybe not a full redemption but c’mon she deserves a break. idk yet we will see. 
> 
> 4\. book three is officially over and ive started writing out The Promise story line already. 
> 
> 5\. i couldn’t resist writing toph’s terror about being suspended thousands of feet in the air. the poor girl had no idea what was happening. 
> 
> 6\. there’s several movie and tv show references in the dialogue of this chapter too. oops
> 
> 7\. Akira & Mai brotp ftw


	22. Yu Dao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira doesn’t agree with Aang. Katara learns what the word ‘Oogie’ is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are in ‘The Promise’ timeline!!

The sun was shining brightly as Akira stood out on the balcony. It had been a full year since the war ended. They had recently started the Harmony Restoration Movement after, which was something that didn't sit right with Akira.

A lot of things didn't sit right with her.

Like how there was someone more daring and stealthy than herself, someone who was getting into the palace at night. Zuko was convinced that someone was attempting to assassinate him, and she was believing it.

Zuko, who always slept on his right side while in his own bed or while with her, was now sleeping with his good ear up, jumping awake all while waking the sleeping girl beside him in the process.

Of course, the guards posted outside his door didn't care for the Fire Lord having a bunk buddy, but if it helped him sleep, then so be it. Even if it was a little taboo to them. The Fire Lord and his girlfriend in the same bed? They remembered a time when the Fire Lord's wives had their _own_ rooms.

Last night, Zuko had slept peacefully, no sign of any intruders. Akira didn't want to wake him, not yet. With his long nights and super early mornings, the young ruler deserved to sleep in.

He didn't plan on it, though. Stretching as his eyes opened, he realized that Akira was no longer next to him. Zuko gasped, sitting up quickly, his heart rate rising as he feared the worst.

Turning his head, he let out a sigh of relief noticing she was just outside, looking down at the citizens going about their day. He smiled, getting out of the bed and walking over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Good morning, Handsome," Akira grinned. "Ready for breakfast?"

He nodded, sighing contently into her skin. She brought a hand up, gently stroking his hair. Zuko lifted his head, about to kiss her when Akira roughly pushed him out of the way. He fell down, watching as she blocked a stream of arrows heading right for them by pulling the water from the air and freezing it in a large whip.

"Let's go!" She yelled running away from the balcony, holding her hand out to Zuko and helping to his, calling for guards. "This is the _fifth_ time, Zuko. You can't stay here."

They left the room, searching around for any other signs of an assassin. Mai was already down the hall, knives in hand as she crept around corners. She had offered up help when Zuko needed it, even though he didn't want her to. He didn't want anyone put in harms way because of him.

The attempts were getting more bold. Shooting in broad daylight versus the safety of the darkness that night provided. It almost drove her mad that she was so helpless. As the Northern Tribe Ambassador, she couldn't do anything. She was to be protected as well, and being the Fire Lord's girlfriend only made her safety more dire. Figuring out who was threatening Zuko was not her job.

There was nothing she could do besides listen to advisors and move into a safe hold with the Fire Lord.

•••

Not even the safehold could stop the intruder. And, as it turned out, the assassin was a girl their age (maybe younger) who was _furious_ with the Restoration Movement. It only made Akira feel worse about it. It never did sit well with her.

The colonies were a reminder of war, yes. But, they were also homes of people who lived there for years. Uprooting generations wasn't fair. Of course, Akira never voiced these concerns, mainly because nobody would agree. But, here was this young girl, Kori, who was so upset that she had to leave her home and life behind, that she would do _whatever_ she could to protect it.

After apprehending her, Zuko decided to deliver the girl home himself. Akira groaned, knowing that meant she would be forced into her Water Tribe robes. Sometimes, she hated that about being an ambassador.

The couple definitely turned heads as the Fire Lord marched through the streets of Yu Dao and his girlfriend looked around with a bounce in her step. Yes, Zuko was livid, but the excitement of his girlfriend was taking the edge off.

She was in awe, looking at the mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom architecture and colors. If these people could coexists peacefully, why couldn't everyone else? Yu Dao was _more_ than a colony. It was her hope for her future with Zuko.

"Wow!" Akira exclaimed, looking to Kori. "I've never been in a colony before. I'm surprised with how well you all work together. Is that a blacksmith forge?"

Just like that, Akira was distracted, watching as people of earth and fire worked together. This place shouldn't be wiped off the map, it should be used as an example.

"Interested in learning something, or are you just going to watch?" A man questioned when he saw her.

Akira shrugged, walking over to him. Once he could see her without the sun casting a shadow over her, he gasped, "Oh! Lady Akira. I'm sorry, I-"

She waved her hand, "Relax. It's alright. I'm willing to learn."

And she did, watching and eventually helping the two men create a beautiful sword that would make Sokka cry happy tears. They gifted it to her, even though she wasn't sure how to use it, providing her with a dark blue sheath to carry it in.

She smiled as she placed the sheath strap over her head and let it rest on the shoulder. _Alright_ , _back to business_. After thanking the two men, she went to go track down Zuko. It wasn't hard to find him, as he was in a screaming match with the mayor.

Akira sighed, marching over to the two men, forcing herself between them, " _Enough_! The Fire Lord is your superior, Mayor Morishita. Have some _respect_! You're right, he isn't his father. But, he is _not_ a coward. He had the gall to stand up and do what was right for his nation! Ozai was hurting the world, and Zuko is trying to fix that!"

The mayor paled, and nodded his head. Akira then turned to her boyfriend, "And as your ambassador, Lord Zuko, I'd advise you to _stand down_! I've held my tongue long enough, but like the citizens of Yu Dao, I do _not_ agree with the Harmony Restoration Movement. I suggest you take a look around and see for yourself just how badly this project will harm not only Fire Nation, but Earth Kingdom citizens, along with what they havea created."

Zuko clenched his jaw, but backed away, nodding his head as well.

"Now, how about we all sit down with a nice cup of tea and discuss this like adults?" She rose an eyebrow.

Both leaders sighed, "Yes ma'am."

•••

Zuko had sent messenger hawks out to the drop off locations in the Fire Nation last week. After thirty minutes of convincing, he had decided to withdraw his support of the movement. He didn't know why Akira hadn't said something sooner, but it did help him realize that it was the wrong way to do things. There already was peace. The only person with an issue was Earth King Keui.

But, it had been Akira that ordered Yu Dao to close its gates. Nobody in or out. They didn't need any citizens coming into harms way, and they didn't need outside opinions.

The only concern Akira had was for Zuko. He was doing the right thing, but she was afraid the others would not see it that way. Her thoughts went back to the promise Zuko begged Aang to make. The one that would make Aang betray his monk-hood, and take Zuko's life.

The Fire Nation was now Akira's home, as she didn't really have a place anywhere else. Yu Dao was a part of that. It was also apart of the Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation parents would be separated from their earthbending kids and vice versa.

Had Akira's mom lived to raise her, she would know the pain of a split household. Her biological father was Fire Nation, residing in a colony since his release from Boiling Rock. He was born there, lived there until he joined the army. She had grandparents there that she didn't even _know_ yet.

Yu Dao's Mayor was happy with the decision, but was wary of the outsiders demanding that Fire Nation citizens leave. Everyone was clear of the courtyard, sticking to downtown.

Zuko wasn't the Avatar. He needed to put his people first, _without_ causing another war.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Lady Akira! Come quick!" A soldier alerted them to a disturbance outside.

The two rushed outside, seeing Katara and Aang fighting soldiers. _It was about time they had shown up_ , Akira thought to herself as she grabbed Katara, holding her still so she would stop attacking the men who were simply obeying orders.

"Stop!" She barked, looking down at her friend.

Katara fought against her, "Let me go, Akira! You're _hurting_ me! Don't make me hurt you back!"

Akira scoffed, sure she had a tight grip, but it most definitely wasn't strong enough to hurt the girl, "Oh, _I'm_ hurting _you_? What about the soldiers who are doing their job?"

"She said let go of her, Akira!" Aang yelled, causing Zuko to place himself between the Avatar and the two girls.

Zuko glared at his friend, "Once Katara calms down and stops attacking my people! I am the Fire Lord and I _will_ protect the people of my nation!"

Aang drew back, releasing a huge air of breath that sent them all flying back. Akira grunted as she hit the pavement, Zuko retaliating instantly.

"You're defending him even though he's wrong!" Katara yelled at her.

"No, he's _not_!"

Aang deflected Zuko's attack with water, "I came here to talk to you! As a friend! But, _both_ of you have changed! You've forgotten what we fought for! Maybe Avatar Roku was right. A promise is a _promise_."

Akira moved away from Katara, pulling Zuko into her arms as he froze once the words left the boys mouth. He entered the Avatar State, wind gusting wildly around them. She knew this would happen, which is why she had yelled at him for it. It's also why she put herself between the Fire Lord and the Avatar.

Aang wouldn't be keeping his promise today. Because he would have to take her down _too_.

Thankfully, Katara talked him out of it. Telling him that he needed to calm down and he can't use the Avatar state while this emotional because he could hurt someone. The couple looked up at Aang as he calmed down.

"I can't believe it," He told them sadly. "I might've done something terrible without thinking it through. You guys, I'm _so_ sorry."

Zuko held up a hand, "Katara's right, we _all_ need to calm down and talk."

Aang, who was being held by Katara, snapped, "Are you _kidding_ me? That's what I've been trying to say!"

•••

Yu Dao was one of the first Fire Nation colonies. Many families had immigrated there one hundred years ago, when the big town was just a small village in a valley. It was now home to the finest metalwork, made by both Fire Nation _and_ Earth Kingdom expertise. The town was built by Earth and Fire alike. Zuko explained this as they all stopped outside if the forge.

As a demonstration, Akira unsheathed the sword she was given. She peaked her head inside the shop after, "Hey Tian! Hey Chen!"

The blacksmiths waved to her, before quickly getting back to work.

Aang wasn't having it, "Nice history lesson, but it doesn't matter! By betraying the movement, you'll cause _another_ war!"

Akira shook her head, "And if we honor it, we will be destroying families! Tearing them apart. The people of the Fire Nation are as much my people as the Water Tribe. Yu Dao is the perfect example of how we can coexist together, _peacefully_. The Mayor has an earthbending wife and daughter. How is is fair to them that we make the mayor leave them behind?"

Zuko also chimed in, "I know you defeated the Fire Nation Aang, but we still deserve respect."

Aang looked at him in bewilderment, "You mean _we_ defeated the _Fire_ _Lord_?"

The new Fire Lord was getting angry, just as he did when they first got to the village, "It will be disrespectful to take a life they spent _generations_ working for! I won't let you do it!"

"Harmony requires four _separate_ nations to balance each other out! You can't have balance if you have one nation occupying another!" Aang argued, causing Akira to stop walking.

She was seething now, "Who are _you_ to tell people where they can and can't live, Avatar? Maybe I should just pack up and move back to the Northern Tribe? I'd be away from Pakku and my family in the South, as well as my father and grandparents in Cranefish Town! Or how about we go tell Iroh he can't have his tea shop in Ba Sing Se anymore? His withdrawal from the movement was _my_ idea!"

Akira refrained from mentioning the fact that she had yet to go see her dad. She was afraid to, in all honesty. Plus, between ambassador duties, Azula duty, and keeping an eye on Zuko, she didn't exactly have the time.

Katara softened, placing a hand on Akira's shoulder, "Maybe Yu Dao can be an exception."

It was a start, which had Zuko lowering his tone, "Most colonies are older than you, Aang. Exceptions will be made for _all_ of them."

Aang did not like that, but before he could get too heated, Katara stepped in. They still had a problem. They needed the Earth King's approval.

•••

After being given four days to arrange a meeting with the Earth King and find a solution by Smellerbee, Aang and Katara picked up Sokka and Toph. If not, she and the Freedom Fighters will come up with their own solution.

They were all on Appa, headed for Ba Sing Se. Toph was leaned against the saddle, legs spread out as she threw her hands up, "I don't get why you guys need to go to the Earth King. Zuko knows he is wrong, doesn't he? The Fire Nation colonies have got to go!"

"Actually," Aang told his friend softly, "It was Akira's idea to not go through with everything. But, he _did_ make the final decision."

Katara sighed, "It's complicated, Toph. There's.. a lot of.. _issues_ involved."

Toph thought about it for a moment, "If Akira thinks it's a good idea to keep the colonies, maybe you guys _should_ listen to her. She goes with her gut, which has hardly ever steered her wrong."

Katara looked away. Of course she could understand why this was a big deal to her. If they kept the nations separate, then that meant she couldn't live with Zuko. Katara couldn't live with Aang. That wasn't fair to anyone who had ties in other nations.

This was _much_ bigger than the citizens in the colonies. It was about everyone. Those who lived in Ba Sing Se had come from all over the world. Who was to say that there weren't a few waterbenders there, or even firebenders. They all coexisted peacefully there.

Their group of teenagers from each nation coexisted well _together_.

But, she didn't voice this. She stayed silent, letting Akira's words sink in even further.

Thankfully, Aang filled the silence, thanking his girlfriend for bringing him back from the edge. As they hugged and called each other sweetie, Sokka groaned.

"Um, Aang? Katara? You're giving me the oogies over here."

"I am so tired of hearing about your stupid 'oogies', Sokka!" His sister yelled at him. "I don't even _know_ what that means!"

Toph smirked, holding out her palm, "If you give me your hand, I'll explain."

Katara placed her hand in Toph's. The blind girl held on tight, licking the back of the waterbender's hand. Her eyes widened in disgust.

" _Oogie_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was today years old when I realized that Yu Dao became the first of the United Republic Nations... like how did i not put it together sooner?


	23. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ozai take turns bullying each other, and she subtly threatens him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update? yes  
> why? because i can

"Your bodyguards are a bunch of incompetent idiots," Mai told Zuko as the couple returned to the palace. "You're the Fire Lord now, you need a real security detail. So, I called in some friends."

She opened the door to the throne room, revealing the Kyoshi Warriors. Akira's eyes lit up, hugging her friends after not seeing them for a year. Of course, they didn't need the protection, but if it helped Zuko sleep at night, she would take it.

The girls and Zuko spent hours catching up, explaining what was going on. Suki, who loved her boyfriend dearly, could also agree with her point.

It wasn't too much longer before Zuko could barely keep his eyes open. He went up to his tower, the warriors following as Akira waited behind with Mai.

"Going to visit Azula again?" Mai questioned as the waterbender grabbed her cloak, wrapping it over her shoulders. She pulled the hood up, turning to face her newest friend.

"No. I'm afraid I'll be speaking with someone else."

Before Mai could question what Akira meant, the older girl was gone. With a bored sigh, the knife thrower headed to her room.

Akira marched her way through the palace and down to the prison, knowing exactly where Ozai was. She had accompanied Zuko before, but never went in the cell with him. Of course, she didn't exactly _want_ to visit. But, there weren't exactly any other living Fire Lords to seek advice from.

She huffed, clutching the tray she had picked up from the kitchen on her way out. _La and Tui_ , Akira shook her head at her own stupidity. _I'm really doing this aren't I_?

Guards nodded as they passed her, not even questioning why she had a tea pot and a single cup. Once she entered the actual prison, she was lead straight to the man she was seeking out.

As the door was opened, Ozai flinched from the light. He rose an eyebrow as the ambassador walked in, placing the tray down on the ground.

The confusion was written clear on his face. _Who_ was this?

"Expecting someone else?" Her lips twitched into a smirk. "Need me to refresh your memory, _Bitch Lord_?"

He snarled, abruptly grabbing the bars, " _You_! Why are you here? Someone by the likes of you doesn't deserve to be in _my_ presence!"

Akira grabbed the tea pot, pouring some of the hot water onto the floor, "Is that anyway to treat someone who brought you tea? I can waste it, if you like? You might want to back up, since you can't handle the heat anymore."

She went to tip the pot back over, but he muttered out through clenched teeth, "What do you want?"

Pouring the water into the cup awaiting the tea leaves, Akira glanced at him, "There's a bit of trouble it seems. You see, Zuko is putting his people before everyone else. Not a big deal, except nobody can see that he's right."

She grabbed the tea cup, handing out to him, "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"I can drink it, if you want. But, I figured you wouldn't want to drink after a Water Tribe savage," she rolled her eyes.

Ozai begrudgingly took the cup, "I'm not surprised my son sent you in his stead. He's not man enough to face me."

Akira rose an eyebrow, "Maybe you're just not man enough to be a _parent_. He also doesn't know I'm here. But, I'm not here to discuss how or why you have ice where your heart should be."

He sighed, taking a sip of his tea, "Very well. When my traitorous wife was still around, we used to vacation on Ember Island every year–"

"– I'm aware. It's a nice beach house, thanks for letting us crash."

" _Anyway_ ," he seethed before quickly collecting himself. "Once, when my son was about no older than three, we were down at the beach. He saw a hawk attacking a turtle-crab down by the shore. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to rescue that turtle-crab. Even then, he had an odd affinity for the _weak_ –"

That was an insult and she knew it. Akira clenched her fists as she interrupted once again, "I am anything _but_ weak."

"If you keep butting in, I'll never get to my point," he glared, causing her to hold up her hands in mock surrender. "As I was saying, when Zuko had the turtle-crab safe in his arms, he hesitated. The hawk looked down at him with beady, hungry eyes. He realized by saving the turtle crab, he was condemning the hawk to starve. He didn't know who to side with. But, before he could make a decision, a giant wave crashed over him and carried him out to sea. I saved him myself–"

"–Forgive me if I don't believe that."

"–and he spent the rest of the day in Ursa's arms, vomiting sea water. It's a surprise you've lasted this long in a royal court, _little girl_. You lack manners and respect."

She shrugged, "They're all afraid of me."

Ozai laughed, handing the now empty tea cup back to her, " _My_ people? Afraid of a Water Rat?"

"You've heard the story of the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe, correct?" She rose an eyebrow. "I'd certainly hope so if you sent the Southern Raiders fifty years _after_ they had stopped to find her."

Ozai nodded, "I'm fully aware of the witchcraft she used against the men holding her prisoner."

Akira smiled, not too innocently. Almost as if it were a conversation between two friends, "It's _not_ witchcraft. It's called bloodbending, and I'm stronger than she is. With that said, a good night, _Loser_ _Lord_."

Ozai could only glare as she grabbed the items she brought and left. His story did hold a lesson in it, but he hoped she wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

As the young waterbender was leaving the prison, Zuko was walking up to it, a tray of tea in hand. Both of them had been caught red handed, gaping like koi fish out of water.

"What are _you_ doing here?" " _I_ asked _you_ first!" The questions flew at the same time, echoing each other.

"Im trying to help!" She sighed, hoping they weren't about to get into it. Then, she made a mental note to thank Mai for not telling on her. "I hate seeing you like this, Zuko."

"So you went to see my father?" His voice rose, but the sharp lift of her eyebrows silenced him. Yeah, his next words would have been hypocritical. But he didn't trust Ozai, especially around Akira.

Closing her eyes, she continued walking, Zuko following, "He's behind bars, he can't hurt me. But, he did tell me something helpful."

"As long as you didn't say anything stupid," He told her pointedly, knowing that her mouth would get her in trouble one day.

Instead of answering, she walked faster, "Last one to the palace is a rotten turtle-seal egg!"

That answered his question and had him running after her, "Akira!"

•••

Zuko sighed, scratching his head again, "You went to get advice and he told you about some family vacation we went on fourteen years ago?"

"He had a point though, Zuko," Akira told him softly, gently running her fingers across his cheek. "His point was, it didn't matter which creature you sided with. But, your decision would have been right."

This was all too much. His father was telling them that any choice he made would be the right one? Even though he was not happy with her going, he was way too tired to deal with Ozai speaking in riddles.

"Do you think the Earth King will compromise?" He asked, hopeful that there wouldn't be another war because he had chosen to defend his people.

Akira frowned. Generations of Earth Kings had hidden behind walls, unaware of the war outside them, "I don't know, Zuko. Probably not. But, what I _do_ know is that we need to be in Yu Dao to defend them if he doesn't."

King Keui, as kind as he was, would put his foot down eventually. They needed to be prepared for if it was after their meeting.

But, as she thought more about the situation, she got an idea, "Have you ever considered opening the Fire Nation to _all_ the colonials?"

•••

Katara and Aang had stayed the night with an Avatar Aang fan club in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, instead of Iroh like originally planned. Of course, the thought of the tea loving old man made the waterbender's heart clench even more. They were really backing a movement that would tear him away from what he loved to do, in a place that he admired.

She was nervous that King Keui wouldn't want to make a new agreement.

"Avatar Aang! Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! It's been much too long!" He greeted them. "I heard you were in the Earth Kingdom, handling the situation at Yu Dao. Thank you for all your help with the removal of that colony. The remaining few seem more difficult than the others."

Oh boy, they were about to drop a bomb on him. _None_ of the colonies had been removed. As soon as the residents landed in Fire Nation waters, they were sent back.

"That's why we are here, your majesty," Katara treaded lightly. "We were hoping to set up a meeting between you and Lord Zuko, and Akira of the Northern Water Tribe. Yu Dao is.. _still_ there."

The Kings eyes widened at the request. So, the Fire Lord and his lady were continuously denying their support of the movement. If the Northern Tribe representative was against them, and the Southern one wasn't, this could mean not only another war between Earth and Fire, but possibly a civil war between North and South.

Did he really want to be the cause of a civil war if the two really had genuine concerns about the colonies and all its people?

"Earth King Keui, I'm on _your_ side!" Aang argued, proving to Katara that everything Zuko and Akira told them went through one ear and out the other. "The people of the Fire Nation don't belong in your kingdom, so the Harmony Restoration Movement has to continue! I'm sure with a little convincing, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Akira–"

Katara abruptly cut him off, "They both have _legitimate_ concerns about the colonials still living there! We really need to sit down and talk this through. Maybe there's something we missed."

The Earth King narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but all my life, I've been _weak_. So weak that my most trusted advisor was able to hide the Hundred Year War behind a curtain of _lies_. I'm tired of being weak."

Katara took a defensive stance, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Fire Lord Zuko and Akira promised they would see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the very end!" Keui seethed, clenching his fist tightly. "Their promise has been turned into a lie. Why should I met with them? So they can tell me more lies? I will not stand for it! I _will_ order General How to lead my troops to Yu Dao and _enforce_ harmony!"

The two teenagers pleaded with him, trying to sway him. It was no use though. His mind was set, and there was no changing it. He needed his people to see he could be strong, or else he would be overthrown.

He left the room, but not before telling the Avatar and his girlfriend that if they weren't with him, they were against him.

Now it was Aang's turn to make a decision. Stand with his friends or with the Earth King. It shouldn't be a hard one, because peace had to come before anything. But, Zuko and Akira are his friends.

Too bad Aang never stopped to consider how his friends could be right.

•••

Suki, Zuko, and Akira all sat in the throne room. No flames were lit, mainly because Zuko hated that. He was the Fire Lord, but the flames represented a chapter of his life when he left like he was _nothing_.

They were getting ready to leave again, placing Suki and Mai in charge while Zuko was gone. They wouldn't be able to get a message to Iroh in time. There was no other option besides to place the two best fighters and clear thinkersin his place.

Of course, Zuko had sent spies to Yu Dao, and they had intercepted a letter from the Avatar's fan club saying the Earth King's army was marching there. Akira couldn't believe Aang had fan girls, but she _could_ believe they were about to go to war again.

They two gathered a fleet of soldiers, including Zuko's most trusted Lieutenant, Jee. The old man was tired of war, but he held great respect for the Fire Lord, more than any other soldier out there. They didn't know Zuko like he did.

They set sail toward the Earth Kingdom, The royal ship leading the many others. If they were lucky, they'd at least meet the opposing force halfway. He didn't want fo fight Aang, but he needed to. There was no doubt in his mind that he was doing the right thing, only because Akira assured him it was.

That's at least what Zuko told himself as he and Akira turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t resit the mention of Jee. also, if you noticed new tags, its because i added a new ship :) 
> 
> i just love ty lee and azula together so sue me


	24. Boba Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko really needs to quit going into angst comas.. Iroh invents a new tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to slow my roll but i don’t think i will.

_The Fire Nation soldiers met the Earth Kingdom's. Rain was harshly falling, despite Akira's best efforts to keep the water away from Zuko's fighters as she fought with them._

_Mud was flying onto her dress, making the light blue fabric turn dark. Zuko and Aang stood above it all, watching as they all fought._

_He looked to his friend, who was watching sadly beside him, and admitted that he was conflicted as his father's voice was ringing in his head. Zuko told Aang that, and that he couldn't find peace because Ozai was still alive._

_Aang, hearing the words of Roku, and Zuko, hearing the words of his father, both hung their heads sadly._

_"I don't think I'll ever stop feeling lost," he told Aang, back up and weakly holding up his hands. "Go ahead, Aang. **Do it.** "_

_The wind picked up as Aang entered the Avatar State, Akira stopping to see what was happening. She used the rain to throw herself up to the giant rock, looking at Zuko in bewilderment. Tears betrayed her as her heart began to clench tightly against her chest._

_"Akira, please don't cr–"_

_How could she not? She was about to watch her friend kill the love of her life._

_" **No**!" She screamed, her voice ripping through her chest as Aang brought the elements down on Zuko. The last thing he saw was Akira going after Aang._

Zuko woke with a violent start, scaring Akira awake. He sat up clutching his chest, breathing heavily as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He cried, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm _so_ sorry I had Aang make that promise. It was stupid. I just didn't want to end up like Ozai."

She hugged him back, holding him tightly as she tried her best to soothe him, "Hey, it was just a dream. You're fine. I won't let Aang do anything to you. You are not your father, Zuko. You are _so_ much better. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of talking. He would strike down anyone who disagreed."

He sobbed even harder, knowing that she was right.

•••

Katara and Aang sat on top of the gates leading into Yu Dao. Her knees were pulled into her chest, her thoughts bouncing back to what Akira had said and what they just witness inside the city.

The Mayor’s daughter, an earthbender and a Fire Nation citizen, was dating Sneers, a Freedom Fighter. His love for her was greater than his cause. There was a group of Air Acolytes that we're keeping Air Nomad tradition alive, right in the middle of the city they were trying to take over.

Akira and Zuko, Fire and Water, weren't just fighting for the Fire Nation citizens. They were fighting for _everyone_. For every person from every nation.

"Aang," Katara sighed, looking down at the ground. "I've been wanting to talk to you since we left for Ba Sing Se, I just didn't know how to bring it up. I've, uh, changed my mind about the Movement."

Aang wasn't surprised by this, "I know. Why?"

"Remember when we first came here?" She questioned softly, thinking back. "I saw the Mayor's family in the street, looking at us like we held their whole lives in our hands. But, I didn't just see _them_. I saw–"

She was cut off, as the protesters had regrouped outside the gates. Katara frowned, tears forming in her eyes. But, the waterbender didn't have time to be upset. Smellerbee had ordered her people to attack.

As they defended the village together, Suki had left the Fire Nation and gathered Toph and Sokka, planning on stopping the army to prevent a war.

Toph had them deep underground, waiting for the perfect moment to get them in one of the approaching tanks. She waited until the last one was on top of them, punching through the earth and grabbing the tank with ease.

At the strange noise, one of the soldiers inside looked to the other, "What did I tell you about eating bean sprouts before we have to be in a tank together?"

The other man couldn't even defend himself as Toph shot her hands through the metal and ejected the soldier from his seat. She pushed of the other one out of the way, opening the hole and yelling for Suki and Sokka to hurry up. They climbed in, the two soldiers pushed into the corner, eyeing them warily.

"We just need to get to Zuko so we can talk to him," Suki sighed. "This is hard on him and Akira both. They're both alone in this. They only have each other and the Fire Nation soldiers."

Toph turned to her, "Alone? No, they're both 'screwy' in the head."

"I have an idea!" Sokka grinned. "Toph, how close do you have to be to metal to bend it?"

She gave a signature toothy grin, "If you can see it, I can bend it."

•••

The protesters had breached the wall of Yu Dao, Smellerbee was livid to find Sneers there with Kori. How could he betray them like that? For an _ash maker_?

Aang had lost all control, trying to deescalate the situation to no avail. This was something he couldn’t make peace with. Smellerbee need to let out her anger, and Sneers needed to give his side of it. Longshot on the other hand, seemed to think his friend did a great job with his choice of a girlfriend, giving him a thumbs up and small smile.

"Listen, Smellerbee," Sneers spoke calmly. "Maybe we've all been thinking about this wrong. What if Yu Dao is neither Fire Nation _nor_ Earth Kingdom?"

"What if it's _both_?" Kori argued.

Katara lowered her head, "This is what I've been trying to tell you, Aang. Maybe we can make things better here without kicking all the Fire Nation people out."

Talking didn't help. Smellerbee's crew began attacking, the Yu Dao resistance fighting back. Peace was no longer an option, as the Earth Kingdom's armies and the King arrived to decree the Fire Nation citizens that refused to leave would be declared criminals.

Akira and Zuko, leading the army on Komodo Rhinos, glanced at each other hesitantly. This was it. They were about to fight their friends. Toph pretty much signed, sealed, and delivered the act as she jumped down from one of the tanks, and sending a giant movement towards the others that left all the machines without a way to move.

General How ordered the Earth Kingdom soldiers to arrest Fire Nation colonials, and Zuko ordered his men to protect them. Aang, who didn't want to keep his promise, was angry. He had to do it. In his eyes, Zuko was acting like his father.

Akira stiffened, readying herself as his tattoos began to glow. She looked to Katara, distressed about what was about to happen. If Aang entered the Avatar State, he would be blind to his actions and Akira would be taken down with Zuko. She would defend him even if it meant getting hurt.

Katara nodded, she bended the water in her waterskin, using it to get to Aang and knock him down, "Snap out of it!"

She dropped the both of them off at the top of the gate again, grabbing his hand so he wouldn't get in the middle of the fight again. Yes, he was the Avatar, but he needed to know why this was such a big deal to the people who lived in Yu Dao, but also to the girl who was helping lead the defensive force.

"Aang, I never got to finish explaining earlier. When I saw Kori's family, I also saw _our_ future. I saw Akira and Zuko's future! If we keep the four nations separate, what does that mean for _us_? I know it's selfish of me to think that way, there's so much more at stake than just us."

It _was_ selfish. But, Alira didn't seem to be bothered by that. Katara urged him to find a quiet place to heavily think on his decision, which she would support no matter what it meant for them and even if Aang had to fulfill his promise.

He obliged, taking off on his glider and finding a quiet place to meditate. He found a cliff side, landing with ease and taking out his necklace. Holding the fire insignia charm between a closed fist and open palm. Aang closed his eyes and reached out to Roku.

As expected, Roku expected him to put his philosophies to the side and end Zuko the way he should have done with Sozin.

"I cannot put into words how much it pains me to advocate for the death of my own great-grandson, but the Avatar must hold the workd above his nation, his friends... and even his own family," Roku admitted.

Aang was shell shocked, " _What_?"

Roku closed his eyes, "Ursa, Zuko's mother, is my granddaughter."

"Roku, _how could you_ –"

The former Avatar was firm with his decision, telling Aang he needed to contemplate the world. The young monk sighed, moving the necklace to the earth insignia.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I call on you for your wisdom," He sighed, hoping she would be more helpful than Roku.

When he opened his eyes, she greeted him, "Hello Avatar Aang."

"Kyoshi, I made a promise to my friend that I don't want to keep. Roku says the nations must remain separate to maintain balance, but some of my friends make some really good points."

"I offer you my insight, Aang. My parents were from different nations. Air and Earth. My blood sworn sister, Water, and my brothers Earth. One companion I loved _more_ than the others, and she was Fire. The nations _can_ coexist together in harmony. I'm afraid that this time, there is no justice to serve. _You_ must decide what will bring _peace_."

Then she was gone, and Aang had never felt more conflicted.

•••

Katara had convinced King Keui to see Yu Dao for himself. As they rode on Katara's ice slide, General How was demanding the arrest of Kori and anyone siding with the citizens of the village. Zuko interfered, telling How and his men to stand down.

As soon as Akira joined in, knocking several soldiers back with a giant blast of water, a light beam shot into the air. Her breath left her as everyone turned to look at it. _Aang's going to do it_ , She thought helplessly. _He's going to kill Zuko_.

She was running, running as fast as she could toward the Fire Lord, but she wasn't fast enough. Aang was quicker, in his elemental sphere, and was approaching.

Akira pushed herself further as Aang split the earth between the soldiers. Time seemed to stop as the ground beneath Zuko's feet crumbled and he fell into the chasm.

" _Zuko_!" She cried out, about to follow in hopes of saving him, but was grabbed by Sokka. Despite being scrawny, his hold was tight as she thrashed around, " _Let me go_! He was doing the _right_ thing! Please! _No_!"

Sokka's heart broke for her as she began sobbing, tears streaking her face as she turned into him. Before he could comfort her, he gasped.

Aang flew after Zuko, and Akira couldn't bring herself to look as he would no doubt return empty handed. She _couldn't_ watch as her friend killed her boyfriend.

"He's okay!" Sokka assured her, squeezing her reassuringly. "Aang saved him, _look_."

She turned her head, watching as Aang flew out of the divide, setting Zuko down close to the gates of Yu Dao. Sokka let her go, running after her as she took off.

Zuko was confused. He was thankful, but had no idea why Aang had saved him. Hands grabbed his, pulling him out of his daze and too his feet. Before he could even register who had helped him up, arms were thrown around him.

"Thank the Spirits, you're okay!" Akira tried to keep herself together as she buried her face into his shoulder plate.

"Earth King Keui, look at _who_ you're fighting," Aang urged him. "Fire Nation, but also Earth Kingdom, North and South Water Tribes, and _now_ , Air Nomad. This is who stands against your army."

"Fire Nation's too!" Sneers chimed in.

Aang didn't even give Keui a chance to retaliate, "It took me a while, but now I finally understand. You're not just fighting a colony, you're fighting a whole _new_ kind of world."

"By forcing Fire Nation citizens out, you're tearing apart _families_ ," Akira added softly before raising her voice. "If you can't see this, not only will you lose an alliance and start a war, you will lose people. If that’s the case, _any_ citizen of Yu Dao and any other colony, Earth and Fire, will be welcome in the Fire Nation!"

The protesters continued to argue in the background, the Earth King silencing them. As Akira pulled away from her boyfriend, he felt woozy.

"This whole time, we were right?" Zuko looked at her in confusion. She smiled at him, nodding her head. Yes, they had been right which she knew from the start.

His head was spinning, and he went down.

•••

Akira sat in the Jasmine Dragon, dabbing Zuko's head with a cool rag. Aang was outside, doing some weird Avatar meditation thing. She didn't know exactly, but she did know this was the second time she had nursed him back to health after a big moment of self realization.

She hummed a song that she could barely remember, one that Yue's mother had used to get her to sleep when she was little. Akira was a fussy kid, and when Pakku had trouble, Yue's mom was always there to help.

The young Fire Lord's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he sees is her kind smile.

"Akira?"

"Hey, sweetie," She greeted. "Welcome back. Want some tea? It's the best I've ever had."

He was definitely confused now, drawing his eyebrow in, "But, nobody makes tea better than Uncle."

" _Flameo_ , babe, you're not the brightest," She laughed, helping him up. "We're at the Jasmine Dragon. C'mon, he and Aang are waiting."

Zuko nodded, following his girlfriend out of the back room and to the dining area. Iroh immediately brightened when he saw him, bringing over a few tea cups and a pot.

Akira sat Zuko down at the table, pouring their water in their ceramics as Iroh went to get Aang. The nomad walked in, smiling softly at his friends.

"King Keui has agreed to sit down and talk, whenever you're ready. We'll meet in Yu Dao with a handful of residents. But, whatever happens, Yu Dao _can't_ stay a Fire Nation colony, or Earth Kingdom," He told them.

Zuko nodded, laying his head on Akira's shoulder.

"It has to be something new, and that's what we need to figure out," Aang continued.

Akira smiled, "It's independent, full of unique people. It can be a safe haven for any bender and non-bender alike."

Aang grinned, Zuko murmuring his agreement. The two boys talked about their oddly shared dream, and how Aang ended his friend. He glanced to Akira sheepishly, "And then I think you tried to kill me."

Her eyes widened as she held up her hands, "I would've tried to fight you but I wouldn't be crazy enough to attempt to return the favor."

Zuko sat up, telling Aang he was wrong for having him make that promise, and that when he asked what he did, he didn't want a safety net. The young Fire Lord wanted an escape hatch. Now, he realizes that while the road ahead is challenging, he can get through it if they all stick together.

"Roku told me you're his great-grandson," Aang revealed. When Zuko confirmed it was true, the monk continued, "Since Roku is my past life, in a way, you're _family_ Zuko. No matter how hard I've tried, I've never been able to detach myself from those sort of bonds. It's a flaw, but it's one I've accepted."

Akira slammed her hand down on the table, "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you can't experience what regular people do, Aang! Plenty of Avatars had people they loved. Roku was one of them, _obviously_."

"Kyoshi helped me see that coexistence can be a good thing. She was of Air Nomad and Earth Kingdom decent, and she loved a firebender," He smiled at her. "She also told me that this problem didn't require justice like it did with Ozai."

Akira knew Kyoshi was her favorite past Avatar for a reason.

Zuko thought of something, "You know, in that dream, there was a woman standing behind Akira. I– I think it was my _mother_."

Iroh came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of tea, "Sometimes, dreams are the way a person's spirit reveals the answer to one's own problem. But, sometimes they are just the result of eating spicy food before bed!"

The tea maker's nephew revealed he wanted to find his mom. Of course, he had sent search parties before and Akira even went as far as hiring June. But, everyone had come back empty handed.

"We all need to take some new risks!" Aang told him. "Anything Team Avatar puts their mind to, we can do it."

"Speaking of risks," Iroh grinned, passing out his odd looking tea. "Why don't you try the new tea I invented?"

Akira shrugged, taking a glass and eyeing the small balls down at the bottom as Iroh explained exactly what it was. Zuko and Aang didn't know what hit them.

" _What_ is that trying to sneak into my mouth?" Zuko questioned as he spit it out, causing Akira to chuckle and pull her straw up before taking a sip.

"I've never had tea that's quite so.. _chewy_ , Aang said, his mouth full of the tapioca pearls.

Akira had hers finished by the time Aanh had swallowed. She grabbed a tapioca ball and popped it in her mouth, "I thought it was _delicious_!"

"At least someone appreciates fine tea," Iroh mumbled pitifully before heading back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: some azula love


	25. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula needs a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief lead in as we begin The Search timeline :)

"How many times have I told you, I hate this stupid game!" The black haired girl went to push the board over, but Akira was fast, catching her wrist.

She gave the younger girl a stern look, "How many times have I told you that you need to behave?"

Of course, Akira was used to this kind of behavior from her. After a year, nothing had changed. Well, that's not entirely true. Insults were no longer being thrown at the ambassador, the attempted attacks had also ceased, and there seemed to be some sort of trust forming.

At the sight if her glaring at a Pai Sho tile, Akira sighed, "Azula, they only let you out of that Spirits awful straight jacket when I'm here. If you end that game now, I'll leave and you'll go right back in it."

The princess scoffed, "Like you actually care."

"I _do_ , care," Akira rolled her eyes. "I don't come here because it's fun. It's because I want to."

"Save me the sappy monologue, Plasma Queen. I'll play your game if you tell me why you're really here," Azula noticed how she was about to deny it and held up a hand. "Don't bother controverting it. You're easier to read than my brother."

Akira really wished Azula wouldn't call her that. But, it was better than 'Water Rat', 'Savage', and 'Blood Hound'. In all reality, the nickname Azula had chosen for her was almost endearing. _Almost_.

"Fine. We need your help getting your dad to fess up about where your mom is," She sighed. "I just need to know what you want in return for helping."

Azula froze, looking up at the girl that she had began to see in a new light and gave a weak smile. It was as if for the first time, she didn't have some brilliant scheme brewing in that sharp mind of her.

"Don't be silly, 'Kira. Serving the Fire Lord is payment enough!" Her tone was full of nerves, and her sad glance to the mirror was not missed. Azula's voice went soft as she stared at her reflection and, the vision of her mother next to her.

_It's not real_ , she told herself. _She's not really there_. _She's gone_.

"Besides, not a day has gone by since I've been here that I haven't wondered.. What exactly happened to my mother."

Akira was almost at a loss for words. The amount of emotional vulnerability that Azula was showing was impressive. Her caretakers hadn't been able to get her to stop yelling at them and banishing them. The use of an actual nickname didn't get by her either.

The waterbender frowned, grabbing the Pai Sho board and dumping the tiles on the ground. Azula whipped her head around, staring at the girl in confusion.

"What? Like you said, the game is stupid. I have a better idea," Akira shrugged.

Azula gave a genuine smile.

•••

**20 years ago — Hira'a, Fire Nation**

_"Dark Water Spirit, you shall rule– No, no," The young man sighed as he held up his mask and ran through his lines. "Dark Water Spirit, you shall **rue** the day you condemned the Mighty Dragon Emperor to dwell amongst the mortals!"_

_A young woman crept up beside him, a mask on her face, and yelled, "Boo!"_

_He fell, "Ah! You scared me half to death, Ursa!"_

_She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand before flexing her muscles, "But I thought you were the Mighty Dragon Emperor, hero of_ Love Amongst the Dragons _?"_

_He rolled his eyes at her, holding up his dragon mask, "That's only when I have this on!"_

_Ursa bent down, a soft smile on her beautiful features, and placed her hand under his chin lovingly, "I know. Without it, you're just Ikem, my poor, cowardly boyfriend."_

_"Cowardly," Ikem agreed with a devilish smirk, "but handsome."_

_The two stood up, Ursa grinning, "Well, Handsome, guess who just got the role of Dragon Empress?"_

_Ikem expressed his excitement, claiming he could finally kiss her in front of the entire village, as it was his lifelong ambition. He was definitely a lover of the theater, and his girlfriend, telling her they should practice as he put on his mask._

_Ursa sighed, but put hers on as well. Ikem started off the scene, pulling her close as she said her line next. He pressed his mask against hers, not able to actually kiss her._

_She pulled her mask up, "Masked kissing is the worst."_

_Ikem stared at her through the mask, finally having the courage to ask what he had wanted to for so long, "Will you marry me?"_

•••

**Present Day — Caldera, Fire Nation**

Akira and Azula had snuck out of the facility the princess had been placed in, and made their way to the salon. Of course, this was dangerous. But, if she wanted Azula's trust, Akira had to show that she could trust the princess.

You know, even if she did have to enforce the behavior with empty threats.

If they were caught, Azula would go back to the psychiatric center and Zuko would hear about it. So, to also keep her in line, Akira told her they had an extremely covert mission to carry out. They had to get to their salon appointment and back without being noticed, or at least without Zuko finding out.

He was in Yu Dao, going over their new plans for the Fire Nation Colonies. Akira was supposed to be there too, but she decided that she was spending the day with Azula. It was more important to her, and the hurting girl, than the future plans. Zuko would fill her in and she'd attend the next meeting.

"Now, it's definitely not the royal salon, but we'd be recognized there," Akira reminded her as they stepped into the parlor.

Azula smirked, "I keep forgetting you're little Zuzu's consort."

Akira grimaced, and the princess laughed.

The two checked in, being led back to the mud bath. The princess had no problem stripping, hopping into to the tub. As she got situated, one of the workers put her hair in a towel. Akira shrugged, taking her clothes off as well and climbing into her own basin.

After having mud smeared on their faces, Azula stuck her hand into Akira's tub and warmed up the water inside before doing the same to her own. They both sighed contently, relaxing until the mud grew cold again.

They were then cleaned up and pushed towards the sauna.

"How are you feeling?" Akira asked as Azula made the fire bigger. The waterbender turned some of the steam into water, using it to smother the fire and create a bigger cloud of heat.

Azula opened her eyes, looking to the girl she was dangerously close to calling a friend, "Mai never wanted to do things like this with me, and Ty Lee never wanted to abuse my power. So, this is... _nice_ , I guess."

"Before too long, you'll be my friend," Akira grinned.

The princess squinted, "Friend? You don't fear me."

The waterbender let out a sigh, sitting up straighter, "No, I don't. Friends don't fear each other. Besides, I left my home when I was your age. A lot of things don't scare me anymore."

Azula looked away, sadly, "My father used fear a lot."

She knew what she was saying, what she was telling the girl that had treated her more like a person than anyone she knew. Akira knew what Azula was silently telling her. She was afraid of her father.

"He can't hurt anyone anymore," She told her firmly, leaving out the fact that he no longer had his bending. "He can't control you anymore either."

Just as quickly as the unhappy look appeared, it was gone. The princess glared, "I know that, _dumb dumb_."

Akira rose an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders. One day, she would get Azula to open up about her own abuse. She would make sure she got passed it, no matter how long it took.

After their time in the sauna was up, they were lead into a different room. Tons of polish lined the walls, the two girls taking their sweet time going through them. A gold color caught Azula's eye, and she picked it up. Nodding to herself, she threw it at Akira without so much as a warning.

Thankfully, she caught it before it busted in the marble flooring, giving the younger girl a quizzical look.

Azula shrugged, "Don't... _friends_ pick out nail polish for each other?"

Akira smiled, nodding her head before settling on a a blue that matched the girl's flames. She handed it to her, not missing the smile Azula tried to hide, and they were sat down in front of the manicurists.

"Can we get our feet done too?" Azula questioned, looking to the waterbender.

She asked it so timidly, like she was afraid to. As if Akira would tell her 'no'. But, another smile and a nod had Azula's mood lifted. It was what the princess needed. A friend. One who wasn't afraid of her.

Even if they got caught, Akira wouldn't care. She was doing this for Azula, who deserved as much of a chance as Zuko did.

•••

_Ursa, in all of her excitement, raced home from the theater stage. She couldn't wait to share the news with her family. Of course, they had wagered when the two lovebirds would finally tie the knot and start their own life together. But, nobody imagined that hope would be shattered._

_She ran through the pig-chicken pen, scaring them all awake. She didn't care though. It was a great night, they didn't need to waste it sleeping._

_Ursa ran into her home, "Mom! You'll never guess what Ikem–"_

_The girl stopped, seeing her mother kneeling on the ground. She was crying, her back turned with Avatar Roku's royal hair pin in her lap. But, Ursa knew something was **wrong**._

_"Mom?" She crouched down and placing her hand gently on her mother's back. "What's wrong? Where's dad?"_

_"Your father is outback in the greenhouse.. with a visitor," Rina turned to face her daughter, wiping away her tears. More threatened to betray her as she gently cupped Ursa's face. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"_

_Fear slowly crept in as Ursa nodded, hugging her mother before going out to the greenhouse. The door was wide open, making her wonder who this visitor was. She didn't see any carriages parked nearby, and her mother's concern told her it wasn't who came often, if at all._

_"Daughter," Jinzuk greeted, "please show our guests the proper respect."_

_Ursa's eyes went wide as she realized the Fire Lord was standing in front of her father, looking through the many flora her family grew. Instantly, she dropped down on her knees and bowed, "Fire Lord Azulon!"_

_"Ursa, is it?" The old man gave her a warm smile. "Rise, and let us have a look at you."_

_**Us**? She wanted to question. But, then she saw him standing behind the Fire Lord. His son, Ozai._

_She rose to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her as she kept her head low. Azulon explained how it took him forever to find them, after admiring the beauty of the young adult. Then, he told them why he was there._

_The Fire Sages had spoken, telling him that a union between Roku's great granddaughter and his own bloodline would yield a bloodline of great power, ensuring his dynasty's rule for many generations._

_"Ursa, may I introduce you to Fire Prince Ozai, my second son?" He moved back slightly to show the youngest heir. "He has a **proposal** for you."_

_Ozai was handsome, yes. But, not like her Ikem. He didn't have that gentle look in his eye, and she doubted that he had a gentle touch._

_Ursa knew what this meant, and she also knew that she couldn't say no._

•••

By the time the two girls had snuck back into the institution, Zuko was walking up to Azula's room. They had set the Pai Sho board back up, pretending to be deep in a game as he walked in.

Surprise overcame him at the sight of it, "You let her out of her straightjacket?"

Akira rolled her eyes. Man, Azula was rubbing off on her, "She's still a _person_ , Zuko. How else is she supposed to play with me if she can't move?"

He sighed, not liking how easily she trusted his sister, "Well, I need her to talk to Ozai. It's time we find our mom."

Azula froze and perked up all at the same time. Was she _ready_ to face her father? Was she ready to find the woman who had been haunting her for a year now?

She glanced to the mirror, relaxing as the woman in the reflection smiled encouragingly, _I love you, Azula. I always have, and I always will_.

The princess sat up straighter, nodding her head, "You can put me back in that wretched jacket."

Akira assured her it would be okay as the nurses came in. She looked away, not wanting to see that sad look in her eye as they constricted her.

As the nurses got her in a wheel chair and took her out of the room, Zuko blocked Akira's path, "Are you crazy? She could've hurt you."

Akira clenched her jaw in annoyance, "Have some faith in her, Zuko. She hasn't tried to hurt me after I gave her some freedom."

That wasn't true. At first it was rough going. Being confined led the princess using her _teeth_ as a weapon. Then, the first time the jacket came off, she tried to burn her and set the curtains on fire instead. But, each time, Akira grabbed the starve touched girl and pulled her into her arms. She didn't let go until Azula stopped fighting and crying.

"She's starting to trust me, Zuko," Akira sighed. "Believe it or not, I also care about her."

Zuko nodded his head, offering his hand fo her, "Okay, I've also been thinking, maybe she should come with us. Do you think she's ready for that?"

Akira, taking his hand, gave him a smile, "Yeah, I think she'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Azula are my new brotp. Just like in the comics, The Search flashbacks will be included so it’s easier for those who haven’t read them to understand.


	26. Boiling Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more insight on Ursa’s past and how this little journey is going to affect Azula

Azula was lead to the prison, then the cell where her father sat in waiting. Several people crowded around the closed door, but not Akira. She sat back with a tray of tea in hand.

"Alright, give them some space," She huffed out, Suki, Zuko, and Ty Lee moving out of her way. Zuko opened the door for her, Ty Lee about to follow after her. "Don't even think about it."

Akira was careful not to get to close with the tray. She set it on the floor, pouring the water into the cups. Handing Ozai his, she then turned to Azula.

"I'm undoing this, okay?" She rose an eyebrow, leaning in so Ozai couldn't hear her next words. "Show them that he doesn't control you anymore. That they can trust you like I do."

Azula weakly nodded, allowing Akira to undo the straps of the jacket. Her legs were still bound, so chances of her running off weren't high. Chances of lighting were about fifty percent.

Akira handed the tea cup to her, and as a sign if good faith, Azula only freed one of her arms.

With one last look to Ozai, she left the room, ushering the others away, giving them some privacy. She ignored the glances of the others, knowing they wouldn't understand.

In the cell, Ozai was glaring at his daughter.

"You let that _savage_ talk to you like you're a child," He growled.

She clenched her fist inside of the jacket, wanting to defend the only person that seemed to care about her. Instead, she played into his hand, "The sooner she trusts me, the sooner I'll be free to take Zuko down."

His lip twitched into a grin, and within minutes, he was spilling what he knew on their mother. When he was done, he placed his tea cup down, "I knew you'd make me proud. Don't let her come back here. She was banished for a reason."

_I love you, Azula_.

Ozai had surely never told her that. He never held her like mother had, or walked the palace grounds with her. He never hid her in his sleeves to play peek-a-boo. Akira had been right. If he didn't love Zuko, why would he love _her_? Because of her _power_?

She snapped, jumping out of her chair, "Sorry to disappoint, Father. But, I'm finding mother. If she wishes to return, I'll let her. You took her, and _everything_ away from us. It's time I return the favor."

Ozai yelled, causing everyone to come running back.

•••

_The Komodo-Rhino-drawn carriage made its way through Hira'a, drawing the eye of the villagers. Ursa tried not to think about the people she was leaving behind because of this decision, especially Ikem. Oh, how she would miss him._

_She sat beside Ozai, who had been rather quiet the whole time. Azulon going on about how she would love the palace._

_"Ursa!" A voice called out as the carriage stopped. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing this wasn't about to end well._

_Azulon told his men to take care of the commoner, whose only defense were theater prop swords. Despite being cowardly, Ikem was taking a stand, declaring he wouldn't let them take the love of his life._

_The firebenders attacked, setting his swords on fire, which Ikem used to hurl back to them. Ursa couldn't handle the stress, or fear for Ikem's safety, and she turned to Ozai._

_"Please, call them off!" She ordered. "He's an old family friend, he's– he's just confused. I'll get him to leave but you have to promise you won't hurt him. Please, for me, my.. my **love**."_

_Ozai couldn't help but wonder how Azulon was standing for this. A peasant girl, ordering him around. But, she was to be the princess, and he would do what his father wanted. Slowly, he nodded and opened the carriagedoor_.

_"That's enough!" He barked, moving out of the way so Ursa could get out._

_True to her word, the first words out of her mouth were, "Go home, Ikem!"_

_Ikem insisted they belonged together, that whatever they were offering her wasn't worth it. Her heart was breaking as she kept appearance strong. There was nothing she could do. She had already agreed, for her mother and father._

_"Tell me marrying the Prince is what you truly want, and I'll leave," His voice dropped, hoping with all he had that she wouldn't lie to him._

_She didn't need to glance at the carriage to know the Fire Lord and Fire Prince were watching her every move, "Fire Prince Ozai has honored my family by asking my hand in marriage. I joyfully accepted. Now, for your sake, **go home**."_

_Ursa took her place beside Ozai, unable to bring herself to look as they left Ikem standing heartbroken in the street._

•••

Zuko, Ty Lee, Akira, and Suki all walked together as the Fire Lord pushed Azula in her wheel chair, telling the two warriors he could handle it from here.

Ty Lee and Suki hesitantly left the couple and the girl, going back to their rooms. Azula watched sadly as her old friend left her.

The princess, who had now freed both her hands, allowed her brother to wheel her towards the palace. She knew that he was about to scold her, after all, instead of letting her tea cool, she almost boiled it.

Much like Ozai had done to her big brother, she burned him. Sure, she couldn't get close enough to his face to give him a scar to match Zuko's, but she _had_ left a mark.

"Why did you throw tea on Ozai?" Zuko finally questioned.

Azula, of course, wasn't about to tell him the _real_ reason, "Because, little Zuzu, I felt like it."

Zuko sighed, knowing he shouldn't have bothered wasting his breath, "I've had your old room prepared. I want you to come back to the palace."

She looked to Akira, "Do.. Do you think Ty Lee would talk to me?"

The waterbender smiled, "Maybe."

Of course, since she spent enough time with the princess to know what she longed for more than just a friendship with Ty Lee. Azula loved Ty Lee, she just didn't know how to show it.

Azula looked away, smiling to herself.

Zuko was taken aback. Last time he had seen her, she was trying to bite his hand off. Now? She seemed like a whole different person. It was.. _weird_. The cold and calculating girl was slowly disappearing into one who was more in touch with her feelings.

At least, that's what he thought as he wheeled her into the palace. Akira undid the bindings on her legs, moving back so Azula could stand up.

"Follow me," she smirked before dashing through the hallways. Akira sighed, like this has happened before, taking off after her. Her cool reaction had Zuko on guard as he followed. He still didn't trust Azula.

They had chased her into a room with a giant insignia on the wall, causing Akira to frown. How was she _that_ fast? Where did she go?

Zuko brushed past her, placing his hand on the insignia, "It's still warm."

He stepped back, launching a fire blast straight at it. As it heated it up, it moved to the right and revealed a secret pathway.

Akira's breath hitched as she thought of the song she's heard Aang singing before, "Secret tun–"

" _Don't_ start," Zuko cut her off, not wanting the song stuck in his head.

He lead the way, going down the staircase as Akira was right behind him. The two of them ended up in a room full relics and suits, spotting Azula ravaging a chest.

"It's all here, just like Father said! He overcame _her_ control long enough to give me the truth!" Azula was talking to herself, as she did most of the time.

She grabbed several things, tucking something under her shirt as the couple approached her. Smiling, the princess held several letters in her hand. Akira peeked in, seeing that's all the chest was. Full of letters. And, according to Azula, they were all the letters Ursa had written home.

A chill ran down her spine at the thought. Did Ozai keep them from being sent? Denying his wife the contact of her family? Of course she knew he had blatantly abused Zuko, and was slowly learning of what he did to his daughter. Now, she was realizing he also heavily mistreated his wife.

Azula invited the two to read one after revealing the letters were the key to finding Ursa. As soon as they got close, blue flames enveloped the parchment.

"No!" Zuko yelled, about to grab her as Akira's eyes widened in shock. She had just told her earlier she wanted to help, and now she was burning their only lead.

The princess started laughing, "Oh, Zuzu! You should've seen the look on your faces! _Priceless_!"

" _What_ is wrong with you?" He barked, watching as the color drained from her face. Akira resisted the urge to smack her forehead. His sister was in the middle of a mental breakdown and he was going to ask her what was wrong? It was almost like when in the middle of their Agni Kai, he opened her mind up to lightning when she hadn't even been thinking about it.

"Why don't you ask _her_? I'm sure _she'd_ be happy to tell you!" Azula's eyes widened ferociously, once again hysterical. it was over as soon as it began, the princess clutching her ears and looking away, just like Akira had taught her. "Look, believe it or not, I want to find her as much as you do. So I'll tell you what was in the letter, on _one_ condition."

•••

_Ikem, as heartbroken as he was, was well aware of the whispers the floated around the village. Ursa had left him._ Oh _,_ that poor boy _._ Such a shame _..._

Ugh! _He couldn't take it anymore, and he decided he would leave to. There was only one place left for him, and that was Forgetful Valley. With Ursa gone, there was only one thing the young actor could do. Forget._

_While Ikem learned to live off the land, Ursa was in the capital, getting to know the hot headed prince and learning all the customs a princess should know._

_While Ikem encountered a spirit of the forest, Ursa was in Caldera, about to become the princess._

_She stood side by side with Ozai, wearing a red, white, and gold kimono with the royal crown insignia on the elbows and robes. This **wasn't** what she pictured her big day to be like. The man taking her hand was not her Ikem, and he never would be. The robes she wore made her feel even worse. Her mother always said you didn't pick what you wore, you wore what picked you. She didn't choose the kimono, and it definitely didn't choise her._

_The only good thing about this day was that she finally got to see her mom and dad again._

_After the ceremony, the newlyweds were sat at a table, overlooking a sea of people eating and enjoying the night. Ursa's parents sat a table caddy cornered from theirs, next to Azulon and Iroh._

_Despite the sad thoughts plaguing her mind, she couldn't help but think of Iroh. He was so kind to her, unlike his family. Even though she never had a chance to meet Ilah, the late Fire Lady, she liked to think she was once as kind as him._

_"You have lovely parents," Ozai complimented, glancing over at his wife._

_Ursa smiled lightly, "They've always been good to me."_

_Ozai's lip twitched as he picked up his chalice, "Be sure to tell them that when you say goodbye. Your last words should be filled with gratitude and kindness, so that their last memory of you will always be sweet."_

_"Last words?" Ursa questioned with grave bewilderment, not understanding what he meant_.

_He let himself smirk, raising an eyebrow, "As a princess of the Fire Nation, you must sever **all** ties to your past and devote yourself entirely to your new duties."_

_She frowned_. Well, no one had told me that. _Ursa kept quiet, facing the visitors as her husband drank his plum wine. He placed the cup back down, leaning into press a kiss to her cheek. Several spectators awed._

_Before Ozai pulled completely away from her, he whispered in her ear, "After this day, don't mention Hira'a, your family, or your old life ever again. You belong to the royal family now. And to **me**."_

_All she could do was look forward, at nothing in particular, or else she surely would have cried._

_There was nothing she could do. This was her life now, it was too late to take it all back._


	27. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula proves to be hard to manage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist is up. It isn’t finished, though. i’ll be continuing to add songs to it. I will also add an azula one ive been working on!
> 
> Both attached below :)

[Polar Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/57tItlSdvg4cipD5jibO8K?si=lhF89qszRL-eqsRJ_lu_DA)

[Azula Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1yYoy1h2mL3uEY59g8I9Cv?si=T_2puZbYSTGu31X332TU3Q)

* * *

Azula's one condition was that she got to go with them. Zuko had practically sighed in relief, Akira almost laughed.

The waterbender had gotten Azula to bed not long after that, heading to the study to help Zuko with a few letters. They were going to need some help with this.

So, one letter was addressed to Aang, another to Iroh. The couple had fought over who got to write who, and Akira won. She got to write to Uncle, Zuko got to write to their friends.

When Iroh got to the palace from Ba Sing Se, he was surprised to see Azula waltzing around the hallways and Akira chasing after her. Upon seeing him, his niece gave him a bored 'hello' before tripping a servant. Then, she was gone again.

With an eye roll, Akira gave up on keeping up with her.

"I know, you're probably going to tell me Azula joining us isn't a good idea," The waterbender huffed.

Iroh chuckled, "Of course not. I believe you can help her find her way again. I only wish that I could've done the same a long time ago."

"Oh don't worry," Akira grinned. "I spill out a proverb of yours each visit and have her play Pai Sho. She's surprisingly _very_ good at it. I'm going to go find her before she breaks something.. or _someone_. The others should be here soon, just in case you see them before I do."

Iroh smiled, leaving her to it as he went to get changed. He was going to be interim Fire Lord while Zuko was gone, and he was excited. He had plans, _big_ ones. Like National Tea Day.

Not too long after getting Azula back under control, Zuko had called for Akira. It was getting late, and their friends hadn't shown up yet. After making her way to Zuko's room, she sat down on the bed with him.

"Going to bed already?" She questioned with some surprise. Zuko had a bad habit of going to bed late and waking up early.

He rolled over to face her, pulling the blankets back. She chuckled, knowing he wanted her to join him. Akira shrugged off her hapi, sighing as she slid in beside her boyfriend. Zuko's arms snaked around her waist, " _We're_ going to bed. We have a big day coming up."

"I'm pretty sure if your people knew I was sleeping with you, they'd think I was a concubine," Akira giggled as she cuddled up with him.

Zuko peaked an eye open, "Has someone said something to you?"

Akira shook her head. Nobody had, but they may also think it's weird that her and the Fire Lord were as close as they were, as most relationships they've seen were forced. She shook the thoughts away, "It's a joke, Zu. I know in my city it was frowned upon, especially if the man wasn't your betrothed."

"What else is different there?" He wondered, genuinely interested in what her old home was like. "Arranged marriages here aren't unheard of, but as for sharing a bed? I'm not sure, but I'm the _Fire Lord_ and can do what I want."

Akira thought about it for a moment, "As you know they don't teach women, but Pakku now lives in the Southern Tribe, so that could change. Women also don't have a say in _anything_ political, also unlike the sister tribe. Everyone has a voice in the South. I'm surprised Arnook allowed me to be the North's representative instead of sending a man down. That's why I was going there before I met any of you."

Zuko was surprised, not knowing her original destination had been the Southern Tribe, but she had taken a much needed detour to see the world.

"Do you plan on going?" He questioned. "I would like for you to get the chance to."

Akira shrugged, "Eventually. That's not a concern at the moment. But, had I not left, Nadik and I would be unhappily married and still up North."

Zuko frowned, still getting the slightest bit heated when her former intended was mentioned, "Do.. Do you really think we can have a future? Fire Nation destroyed the Water Tribe and killed the moon."

"Zuko," Akira sat up, looking down at him. "I'm _not_ my tribe. In fact, because I left, I'm not part of either one. I'm more than that too. I am also Fire Nation. You didn't take Tui's life, _Zhao_ did. You didn't lead the Southern Raiders, Yon Rha did. While my people may not agree with this relationship, I don't see how it's their business."

But from what Zuko had seen, Hakoda was okay with it, Pakku maybe. He couldn't get a good enough read to know whether or not he was truly miffed about it, or if he was just pulling a protective dad card. Katara and Sokka were happy for them. Maybe he was worried for nothing.

"Do you think they'll like me?" He found himself asking. "At least enough to marry you?"

Her heart stopped as she let her smile spread, "I think so. But, you will probably need Bato and Kanna's approval."

"Who?"

Akira didn't answer. Instead, she giggles and leans into to capture his lips with her own.

•••

The next day, as Akira and Azula just sat down for breakfast, Iroh alerted Zuko to their friends arriving. If the princess had anything snappy to say, she held her tongue.

The two talked about how she was feeling, and the tired look in the younger girl's eye told her that it was hard. She was about to go looking for her mother, who in her eyes, left them for no reason. Their mother who thought her daughter was a monster. _Maybe_ , Akira thought to herself, _someone else had put these thoughts in her head_.

What better way to manipulate a child than get getting them to believe you're the only one who loves them?

Sighing, Akira let Azula eat before leading her to where everyone was waiting. She could hear Katara question why they were needed, and then the sound of Koto asking who cared.

Grinning, she pushed back the curtain and ran forward, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Akira! Zuko! Look out!" Katara cried out, watching Azula stepped out next. She bended water into ice shards, and Akira jumped back, sending the ice straight up to the ceiling. The Southern Tribe bender looked at her in shock.

Everyone was on guard, except Koto, who knew that Akira had been trying to help the princess. "Guys, calm down."

Azula and Sokka argued, one being threatened with a boomerang, the other being called a peasant. Akira rolled her eyes, looking to Koto again. A gasp flew off her lips once she realized what he was wearing.

"Wait, did Nadik–"

Koto grinned, unable to answer as Suki and Ty Lee barged in. Immediately, Azula stepped back and crossed her arms, sending a glance to the girl she liked.

"Azula helped us get the information we needed," Akira explained as Sokka loved on his girlfriend. "For her help, and because it's the right thing to do, she's coming with us. Unbound and with dignity. We want you guys to come too. It's not an adventure without the gang."

Aang gave her an incredulous look, "I'm sorry, but that sounds like the _worst plan ever_!"

Iroh stepped in this time, "Ever since my nephew ascended the throne, he has searched for peace. Akira has also been working closely with my niece. Finding Ursa may bring peace and healing, for the both of them."

Azula looked away, closing her eyes. Ty Lee softened, frowning as she realized her old friend was upset. She needed this just as much as Zuko, and she should be allowed to go.

Aang's expression went slack upon seeing her too, telling Zuko if they wanted or needed them to come, they would.

Everyone quickly gathered outside and said their goodbyes. Ty Lee followed, stopping Azula before she could get to far.

"What?" Azula snapped, her eyes going wide when she realized it was Ty Lee. "Oh, I'm sorry, I–"

Ty Lee cut her off with a bone crushing hug, and the princess looked around frantically. Her eyes landed on Akira, who motioned for her to hug back. Tears filled Azula's eyes as she found herself returning the embrace.

Both the girls apologized to each other at the same time, Ty Lee laughing as she pulled away.

"Do you think we could be friends again?" She asked, watching a brief flash of hurt cross Azula's gold eyes.

_Friends_. That was at least a start. Slowly, the princess nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Ty Lee grinned, hugging her once again, "Great! Have fun okay? And be _nice_."

Azula swore she would be on her best behavior as Koto helped her onto Appa. Akira resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that she would not.

•••

Sokka took a deep breath as he leaned over Appa's saddle, "Ah! The open sky above us, a daring mission before us, and friends all around. Just like old times, isn't it?"

Aang grinned, "Even better! Now, I can kiss Katara!"

Akira pretended gag as Azula stiffened beside her. This was all so new to her, but as much as she wanted to listen to Ty Lee, she couldn't get rid of the other voice in her head.

"Tell me, _friends_ ," Azula started slowly as she began to sweat. "Which one of you did _she_ approach first?"

Katara turned, her anger bubbling up, "What are you talking about?"

"None of you had met me yet!" She threw her arms out in exasperation. "How did _she_ convince you to help her ruin my life!?"

Before Zuko could scold her, she covered her ears and took a deep breath, muttering a halfhearted apology before sinking further into the saddle. Like she was trying to hide.

_I love you Azula_.

That was the mom she wanted, that she could see if she just focused. Not the one trying to feed her lies.

Everyone had calmed back down, Sokka claiming he missed Toph, still on edge with Azula around. The rest of the trip seemed to be easy going, besides Azula making 'crazy eyes', as Sokka called them, here and there.

They were approaching Hira'a as the sun was setting. Aang felt unsettled, sensing a Spirit's presence as his face pulled into one of anger. Azula peaked her head over the saddle, standing up as everyone focused on the Avatar.

"Did the wolf spirit look like this?" Sokka questioned, pulling at his lips.

"No, I bet it looked like this," Koto talked over him, pulling his bottom eyelids down and snarling. Katara threw snow at them as Zuko finally saw his sister.

"Azula, get down from there!"

The princess smirked as she held a foot forward, "I can't tell you what a pleasure it's been riding with you all, listening to you bicker. Too bad not all siblings get along like me and 'Kira. Now that Hira'a is a hop, skip, and a jump away, it's time to bid farewell."

Katara rose an eyebrow, did she just say Akira was her _sister_?

Azula dove, Akira right after as Zuko tried to grab them. As soon as her arm was around the younger girl, the waterbender created an iceslide from the air, letting carry them down.

"Are you serious?" Akira questioned as Azula dusted herself off. "You could've killed yourself."

She shrugged, "Somehow, I knew you'd follow. You're the only one _she_ hasn't turned. Now, let's go before _she_ catches up!"

Before the waterbender could reply, Azula's sweaty hand clamped down on her wrist and she was dragging her friend away. The others were right behind them as Aang landed Appa.

Azula was jumping across a creek, Akira falling into it before she could find her footing.

_You're only hurting yourself, my daughter_.

The princess let her friend go, turning to look in the water, "You thought you could break me, didn't you, by having Zuko lock me up in that institution!? But, I'm stronger than you realize! I used my time alone to figure out the truth. You've wanted me gone since I was born! My power makes you fear me!"

_No, you're confused_ , her voice said back.

Azula lost it, screaming about how she had evidence to take the throne from Zuko, all in a letter that she was keeping tucked in her shirt. Akira frowned, not knowing what to do exactly besides freeze the girl in place.

"Deep breaths, Azula. She's not real. We haven't found her yet," Akira tried to soothe her friend, but it didn't seem to be working.

The others ran up, causing a huge argument about reconsidering the deal with Azula. Katara was yelling at the princess, which then caused Akira to yell at her.

"Of all the coconspirators _she_ could've chosen, why an uncultured–"Azula began to snap at Katara, but broke off with a sharp gasp that had everyone turning to see the giant wolf spirit Aang had been sensing.

Well, everyone except for Sokka. He was triumphant, and oblivious to the spirit standing behind him, "Is that fear in your eyes? So you've finally learned to respect the power of Mr. Boomerang!"

•••

_Ursa sat by herself in her study, finishing up a letter in the dim candle light. Once the ink was dry, she folded the parchment and tucked it into her robes. She was feeling homesick, as she often did. Her secret letters helped_.

_She stood, walking over to the giant picture of her and Ozai, her husband who grew colder by the day. Slowly, her fingers curled around it and she lifted it from the wall, revealing several theater masks hidden behind it. They were all from **Love Amongst the Dragons**. The Dragon Emperor, the Dragon Empress, the Light Water Spirit, and the Dark Water Spirit_.

_Longingly, she reached for the Dragon Emperor mask. Ikem was heavy on her mind tonight, and was the one she had written to. Ursa missed him so much, it made her chest hurt. A piece of her was missing without him_.

_A knock sounded at the door, and the princess quickly covered the masks back up before walking to the door. She opened it, smiling down when she saw it was her tired little boy, rubbing his eyes_.

" _Mommy_ ," _he frowned_. " _I'm too scared to sleep_."

_She picked him up, walking back into the room to grab her candle as he complained about his nightmare against her shoulder_ , " _Everything was on fire! My toys, my bed, my whole room! And Azula was just laughing_!"

_Ursa chuckled to herself, but comforted her son_ , " _It was just a nightmare, Zuko. Azula's sleeping in her room, see_?"

Pausing outside the door, Zuko was able to see his baby sister sound asleep in her bed. He leaned back against his mother's shoulder just as she approached his room. Once she got him tucked into bed, she pushed his shaggy hair away from his face.

" _Close your eyes, my love_ ," _She smiled, pressing her lips gently to his cheek_. " _When all the good dreams come, hang onto them with all your might_."

_Ursa left his room, stopping into Azula's to also place a kiss on her forehead. Even though she lost a piece of herself when she left her life behind, she had gained two more in her children_.

_The princess made her way down to the kitchen, knocking on the door to the maid's quarters. Elua opened the door, surprised to see Ursa coming by at this hour. As she pulled the letter out, the old woman understood_.

" _You'll make sure this is delivered to Hira'a in confidence_?" _She questioned for reassurance_.

_Elua took it_ , " _Of course_ , _just like all the others_."

_Ursa forced a smile and placed a hand on her chest_ , " _You've been like family to me, Elua. I don't know what I'd do without you_."

" _It's an honor, princess_ ," _The old woman told her, waiting until she had left to open the letter herself. As her eyes skimmed the paper, her eyes widened. She needed to tell Prince Ozai of its contents **immediately**_.

_She rushed through the palace, finding Ozai engaged with some late night training. He didn't need to turn to notice the old woman was there. He could sense her._

_He sighed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it over his bare shoulders_ , " _What are you doing here, Elua_?"

_Elua ducked her head and held up the letter with both hands_ , " _Forgive my intrusion, Fire Prince Ozai. I have the latest letter from your wife, addressed to her hometown_."

" _I asked you to file those away for me_ ," _He turned, drying sweat from his face_.

" _Yes_ , _but this one is different_!" _She looked up, her eyes wide with fear_. " _Here, Ursa reveals a secret. One that requires my prince's **immediate** attention_."

_His eyes narrowed as he took the letter, opening it up to reveal what Elua had previously read. She apologized, just in case she was mistaken, ducking her head back down to give him privacy_.

_Rage overcame him with what he read, and he clutched the parchment tight in his hand. He was careful though, so he didn't catch it on fire_ ," _Impossible_!"


End file.
